Legacy of Jarik Shan V3: Revenge of the Sith
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: Drawing towards the end of the Clone Wars, Padawan Jarik Shan of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi grows more sad and upset without Ahsoka by his side, constantly worried for her well-being. It all gets worse when the truth about the war becomes unraveled with the return of the Sith...
1. Story Introduction!

**STORY CHRONOLOGY:**

-LOJS V1: Beginnings

-LOJS V2: The Clone Wars

-LOJS V3: Revenge of the Sith

-LOJS V4: A Jedi in Exile

-LOJS V5: Rebirth

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

* * *

 **LEGACY OF JARIK SHAN**

 **Volume 3: Revenge of the Sith**

War! As the continuous conflict rages on, Jedi Padawan Jarik Shan finds himself once more in the heat of battle. After separating from his best friend Ahsoka Tano and learning about his true heritage as the last living descendant of Revan himself, Jarik seeks tirelessly to uncover the truth about the dark lords of the Sith.

But the Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. And although there are heroes on both sides, evil is spreading everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Jarik Shan, lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor...

* * *

 **[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

* * *

 _Hey there readers! It's time to begin the next chapter of the Legacy of Jarik Shan! This takes place during the movie "Revenge of the Sith!"_

 _Before reading this story, I highly suggest reading the "Legacy of Jarik Shan V2: The Clone Wars" if you haven't already. If you don't read that then you most likely won't understand a few things in this story. The prequel to that is "V1: Beginnings," which is being worked on slowly but surely. The reason why V1 isn't finished yet is because it's not as important to the overall main story; it's kind of more accurate to call it a prequel to the series, lol._

 _Before we continue... I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! ONLY MY OC CHARACTER JARIK SHAN IS OWNED BY ME! THE REST IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS._

 _I'm gonna call my CANON timeline the Legacyverse. Or the Shaniverse, you guys decide alright? ;)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Battle of Coruscant

**Jarik POV...**

 _"Are you sure you'll be alright Ahsoka? I don't want to leave you again..." I say in concern._

 _"I'll be fine Jarik. I've got Rex and the boys here after all. As well as those Mandaloreans under Bo-Katan's lead," she reassures me. Speaking of which, I glance over to Bo-Katan, who is glaring over at me heavily, some of her warriors doing the same. I grimace._

 _"Yeah they don't really like me very much," I remark._

 _She frowns. "Why not? I've never understood why."_

 _I think back on what I now know. I'm descended from Revan and Bastila Shan... and during the Mandalorean wars way back in the day Revan completely obliterated them over Malachor V and killed Mandalore the Ultimate, taking his helmet to hide... Yeah I get why they hate me now._

 _I shrug casually. "Well I know why they hate me so much now," I reply._

 _"You do?" Ahsoka asks in interest. "Well what's the reason?"_

 _Before I can respond my comlink lights up and Master Kenobi speaks through it. "Jarik, come on we have to go now. The Chancellor has been kidnapped remember?" he says through the com._

 _"Yes Master, I remember," I respond with a sigh, looking over at Ahsoka. "Well, take care," I said, handing Ahsoka her main lightsaber. She takes it with a smile._

 _"You too Jarik. Good luck out there," she says, and we share a quick good luck kiss when nobody was looking._

* * *

I pulled out of the memory and brought my attention back to the current situation at hand. Right now me, Anakin and Obi-Wan were in our starfighters soaring past the Resolute which was about to enter the battle, after we had just got back from Mandalore. We flew right past the hanger, Coruscant's sun glaring right in our face, and at the moment everything seems perfectly normal right now. You would think so anyways.

The moment we all turned around and activated our thrusters for more speed, flying past the Resolute you could see just how not-normal it is. The entire sky above Coruscant's capital city where the Temple and Senate building are was littered with an entire fleet of warships, consisting of dozens of Venators, and dozens of Separatist warships, all engaged in heated battle. Definitely the most intense space battle I've ever seen. Probably the most intense battle in space for the whole war based on the stakes. How the Separatists kidnapped the Chancellor is beyond me, but rumor is that Grievous snuck down to the surface and took him after a heated battle with Master Ti and a few other Jedi, the latter of which who are now dead.

Anyways, we flew past a few starfighters and warships, passing through the sudden explosion of a Separatist frigate without hesitation, and watching as a Star Destroyer took out another with a massive blue laser beam, sending debris everywhere. We were headed for the heart of the battle, the Invisible Hand. General Grievous's flagship.

 _"Lock onto him R2,"_ Anakin said. _"Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids."_

 _"Oh I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy!"_ Master Kenobi said confidently.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Master, easy never works with us, you should know that by now!"

R5 beeps loudly in agreement.

 _"What could be of major concern to us my young apprentice?"_ he asks cheekily. From the Invisible Hand my sensors pick up a massive release of dozens of vulture droids, headed to our position. R5 wails at Master Kenobi angrily, and I sigh in irritation.

"How about the army of vulture droids headed right for us Master?" I ask rhetorically.

 _"Always something,"_ he mutters back, opening a new channel. _"Oddball do you copy?"_

 _"Copy Red Leader,"_ Oddball replies.

 _"Mark my position form up your squad behind me."_ Master Kenobi says.

 _"We're on your tail General Kenobi!"_ Oddball replies, and moments later a squad of starfighters form up behind us, looking pretty epic. We set our fighters into attack position, unfurling our ships wings.

 _"This is where the fun begins,"_ Anakin says, and I can hear him smirking on his end.

"You got that right Master."

 _"Let them pass between us,"_ Master Kenobi says.

From this moment on, its absolute chaos as our two forces of starfighters collide in a massive amount of lasers, explosions and destroyed ships. I fire at a few vulture droids, swiftly taking them out and maneuvering to avoid the debris left behind. Both sides take a few losses, explosions littering the area. The Invisible Hand is even closer now.

 _"They're all over me!"_ Oddball says in a panic, comlink filling with static. _"Get them off my-"_

 _"I'm gonna go help them out,"_ Anakin says.

 _"No no, they are doing their job so we can do ours,"_ Master Kenobi says.

"Are you sure Master?" I ask hesitantly.

 _"We have to rescue the Chancellor from Grievous as soon as possible,"_ he replies. I let out a sigh but continue on with the other two. I can sense Anakin to be just as disappointed.

I then see a vulture droid far ahead of us unleash a massive payload of six missiles, headed directly for us.

 _"Missiles! Pull up!"_ Anakin says, and the three of us do so, narrowly missing them.

 _"They overshot us!"_ Master Kenobi says in relief. My sensors says otherwise and R5 lets out a long angry beep.

"Actually they're heat-seekers Master," I warn them.

The missiles split up, two going for each of us, and we split up as well to get rid of them. Anakin goes one way, Master Kenobi another, and then I finally pull off my own fancy maneuvers in an attempt to get rid of them. R5 squeals loudly to get my attention and I roll my eyes in irritation.

"Yes I can see them you think I'm blind R5?!" I exclaim rhetorically. I take a sharp curve around the bridge of a Separatists frigate, and one of the missiles hits it, effectively destroying the bridge and disabling the frigate, however another one is still after me. That missile suddenly shoots way ahead of me and explodes, releasing a payload of something. I swerve out of the way to avoid most of it, but a few of those objects latch onto my starfighter, revealing them to be Buzz droids.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaim angrily. R5 squeals loudly in anger and fright.

I swerve the ship heavily to the right in an attempt to dislodge some of the droids, but they manage to latch on and start cutting into the ship. One of them even goes for R5, and he squeals again.

"R5, stop screaming and just kill the thing!" I exclaim angrily. He beeps again in complaint but opens his dome to reveal an electric prod. As he battles the droids I focus on flying, and then widen my eyes in surprise when I see R4's dome go flying past me, still letting off a few squeals.

"Oh dear," I say sadly.

R5 took notice of R4's dome, and quickly turned his fear into rage at the loss of his fellow astromech. He aims his electric prod at the buzz droid charging for him and fires. A massive shock of blue electricity streams forth and slams into the Buzz droid, disabling it immediately. As it falls off, R5 then uses his upgraded range to shock each and every one of the droids on top of my starfighter, leaving just one left, which I blow off of me with the Force.

"Nice work buddy," I say with a grin. R5 beeps triumphantly, and I put on a burst of speed to catch up with the other two.

"So what'd I miss Masters?" I ask over the com.

 _"Obi-Wan got hit with Buzz droids and lost a wing."_ Anakin tells me in amusement.

 _"You blew it off!"_ Master Kenobi cries out angrily, and I shake my head with a snicker. As we head forwards though the hail of laser fire increases heavily, and I notice we're on a direct path for General Grievous's command ship.

 _"The General's command ship is directly ahead."_ Anakin says. R2 screams from the hail of laser fire that just barely brushes past his dome, and R5 laughs at his plight, before screaming when the same thing happens to him.

"Yeah, keep laughing at R2, I'm sure you'll fair better R5," I say in response. He beeps angrily at me.

 _"Haven't you noticed the shields are still up?!"_ Master Kenobi yells to Anakin.

 _"Sorry Master!"_ he replies. Anakin swings around over us and unleashes a hail of green laser fire, destroying the shield generator for the ship's hanger. Once the shield is down, the doors immediately close as the vacuum of space takes hold of the interior.

 _"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!"_ Master Kenobi exclaims.

"Oh you don't say Master!" I say back.

We speed forwards and just barely make it past the doors with moments to spare, and they slam down behind us. We slide quickly along the ground, taking out numerous battle droids. Since his ship is already heavily damaged, Master Kenobi just opens the cockpit and leaps out, lightsaber blazing, tearing into multiple battle droids immediately. Me and Anakin are a little bit slower, unbuckling ourselves before R5 opens the cockpit to my ship. I activate my lightsaber and leap out while he exits from the astromech slot.

A few droids turn their attention to me, but I easily deflect their blaster bolts away and rush right for them, slicing them to bits. Droids from around the hanger rush for the three of us, but we easily take care of them quickly, moving forwards together and taking them out.

"R2, locate the Chancellor!" Master Kenobi says, and the droids rush to do so, moving towards the astromech socket. I deflect one more shot from the last droid, and it gets redirected straight into the droids chest. They fall over to the ground with a pitiful groan, and after making sure there were no more droids, we deactivate our lightsabers. I look over to see R5 and R2 fighting each other for the socket, but R2 knocks R5 really hard, shoving him away, giving him the opportunity to plug in.

R5 squeals angrily, shaking on the spot and I laugh in amusement. "Better luck next time little buddy," I say with a grin.

R2 beeps victoriously while R5 does his best version of an angry pout, much to mine and Anakin's amusement. R2 then displayed a hologram of the Invisible Hand, and the three of us studied it for where the Chancellor may be held.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there," Master Kenobi says, pointing towards the location. "At the observation platform at the top of that spire."

Anakin looked around warily, and I notice how the Force feels a little cold, which means the Dark Side. "I sense Count Dooku," he says.

"I sense a trap." Master Kenobi adds in.

"Next move?" Anakin asks.

Master Kenobi grins eagerly at us. "Spring the trap," he says, and I roll my eyes.

"It's a wonder we're still alive at this point," I remark in exasperation as we head off.

The sound of R5 and R2 beeping behind us gets our attention, and we turn around t see them preparing to move after us. "R2 go back, I need you to stay with the ship." Anakin says.

"And here, take this. Wait for orders." Master Kenobi adds in, tossing R2 a comlink.

"You already know to listen for us R5," I tell my astromech, and he beeps in acknowledgement. I hesitate, then as an afterthought; "And no fighting," I warn them, raising a finger.

The two droids look at each other and do their best version of an annoyed pout, turning away from each other. Satisfied, the three of us head off to look for the Chancellor.

* * *

We ran through the hallways in search of the elevator shaft that would take us to the observation platform, and reached it in no time. I pressed the button to open it, when the sound of droidekas got out attention.

"Destroyers!" Anakin warns.

They uncurl from their ball form and open fire, three of them all with shields. We pull out our lightsabers and easily deflect the shots, backing up into the now open elevator. As the doors close, we deactivate our lightsabers, thinking all is right with the universe when the sound of blasters cocking behind us gets out attention.

"Drop your weapons! I said drop em!" a battle droid demands. We turn around a see a patrol of droids all crammed into the elevator behind us, aiming their blasters. They mutter to each other, wondering if they did good on their threat, and the three of us look at each other in mixed versions on exasperation, amusement, and an 'are-they-serious-right-now' look.

Without a moments hesitation we reignite our lightsabers and start slashing through the droids, quickly cutting them to pieces. they cry out in surprise and fear, and once the last one is destroyed, we deactivate our lightsabers. I notice Master Kenobi is struggling not to laugh in amusement at what just occurred.

"I don't care if they're the enemy, but droids will always provide a good laugh for me Master," I say with a grin. The other two nod in agreement.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

Me and that irritable droid R2 both quickly scrambled to hide behind Master Obi-Wan's starfighter as two battle droids entered the hanger. To my annoyance and nervousness they were the B2 models, but while slightly more dangerous than the B1's, they were still dumb.

"Those are Jedi fighters all right," one of them comments.

Me and R2 both glance at each other nervously.

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

We were having a good time heading up the spire in the elevator, ready to rescue the Chancellor and possibly face Count Dooku when we encounter another problem. The elevator randomly stopped. We just can't get a break can we?

"Did you press the stop button?" Master Kenobi asks.

"No did you?" Anakin says back.

"No," he responds, and they both look at me.

"Wasn't me," I add with a shrug.

Anakin looks around in irritation. "Well there's more than one way out of here," he declares, activating his lightsaber and cutting through the roof.

"Anakin we don't want to get out we want to get moving." Master Kenobi says in exapseration.

"I can fiddle with the controls Master," I offer.

"Please do, I'll contact the droids," he tells me, and as he pulls out his comlink I move to the elevator controls and remove the outer panel to reveal the wires underneath.

"R2, R5? Activate elevator 31174. Come in R2?" Master Kenobi asks.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

Me and R2 backed up into the corner behind a few crates to hide. The droids had come over to our starfighters, so we had to scram and move somewhere else to stay hidden. But R2's blasted comlink was screaming Obi-Wan's words on the highest volume!

 ** _"Shut it off!"_** I beeped harshly to the droid.

 ** _"I know, I know don't rush me!"_** he squeals back, shutting the comlink into one of his storage compartments, muffling the noise.

 _"R2, do you copy? R5, activate the elevator- **31174..."**_ Master Obi-Wan's voice says, getting cut off when the comlink is put away.

"What's that?" one of the droids asks aloud. Oh no. Thankfully once the noise is gone they ignore it, the dimwitted idiots.

"Get back to work. That's nothing," one said, and they continue messing with Master Obi-Wan's starfighter. If they messed with Master Jarik's fighter I would have been very upset.

 ** _"You almost blew our cover!"_** I complained to R2.

 ** _"It's not my fault oil brain!"_** he retorts, much to my irritation.

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

I shook my head in exasperated annoyance as Master Kenobi's calls were unheard by R2 or R5. Now for R5 I could understand, because he loves to ignore me to spite me, however this is Master Kenobi, not me calling. And R2 always answers obediently to any of us.

"R2, do you hear me," he trails off, giving up at this point while I continue to fiddle with the wires.

At that moment, Anakin had finished cutting through the roof of the ceiling, and it dropped to the ground with a loud clang. I jumped slightly in surprise, turning around to glare at Anakin as he jumped through the roof, landing on top of the elevator.

Master Kenobi sighed. "Always on the move," he muttered, pulling out the comlink again.

"You'd have better luck with R2 than with R5 at this point," I remark, returning to the control panel.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

Me and R2 rushed over to the astromech socket, but this time I pushed him out of the way so I could plug in first. R2 beeped in annoyance.

 ** _"Watch who you're shoving!"_** he exclaimed.

 ** _"Just shut up and give me the elevator number!"_** I fired back, plugging into the socket.

R2 pulled out the comlink as Master Obi-Wan's voice started speaking again.

 _"R2 do you hear me? R2!"_ Master Obi-Wan's voice exclaims.

 ** _"Elevator 31174!"_** R2 beeps to me, and I rotate the socket, reactivating the elevator.

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

I was just about to cross the last two wires when the elevator suddenly jerked, knocking me to the ground. Me and Master Kenobi both fell over with a cry as the elevator suddenly jerked into motion harshly, and some of the wires were wrenched from the control panel by my mechanical arm.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed furiously as we got back up. Master Kenobi eyed the elevator number, and to our horror we were going down instead of up.

"Stop, stop, R2 we need to be going up!" Master Kenobi says into the comlink.

 _"It's R5!"_ R2 wails back to us, and I smack my face with an annoyed groan.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

I was angry and embarrassed. This had to be R2's fault somehow!

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me they had to go up!?"_** I squealed angrily.

 ** _"You should've known that! Observation deck remember!?"_** he beeps back furiously. I do my best impression of an eye roll as Master Obi-Wan's voice speaks again.

 _"R5 do you copy? R5 we need to be going up, not down!"_ he tells me.

Fine fine fine, but this was humiliating! How could I have not known they were supposed to be going up?!

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

the elevator jerked to an immediate stop, and both of us fell to the floor painfully again, much to my frustration. I swear when we completed this mission I was going to give R5 a piece of my mind.

"I can't believe this," I mutter angrily.

"Why did I let you buy that droid?" Master Kenobi complains.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

Uh oh. The dimwitted battle droids have spotted us. "Hey, you!" one of them cries out, pointing its hand at us.

 ** _"Do something!"_** I tell R2.

 ** _"Like what?!"_** he retorts angrily.

I let out my own version of a sigh and plug back into the terminal, correcting the mistake and sending the elevator back up to the Observation deck.

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

Well the elevator was finally working much to my relief. If we didn't have any more trouble, R5... then we should be good now! I definitely didn't want to have to go through this while the Chancellor is with us on the returning journey.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

One of the battle droids picked up R2 by the dome, and the other wrenched me away from the terminal, almost ripping my arm off!

"You stupid little astro droids!" one says.

 ** _"Hey! Watch who you're calling stupid dimwits!"_** I squeal angrily, flailing around in my captor's grip. R2 does the same, beeping furiously at our absurd predicament.

ooo00ooo

 **Jarik POV...**

Now that we were finally on our way back up to the Observation spire, I relaxed slightly before realizing something important.

"Where's Anakin?" I ask.

Someone jumps down behind us and we whip around, activating our lightsabers in preparation for a fight before realizing it's Anakin.

"Oh it's you." Master Kenobi says in realization as we deactivate our sabers.

Anakin straightens up his cloak and stares at us with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Well R2 has been..." Master Kenobi starts to reply, reporting about R2 ignoring his calls when Anakin quiets him with a stern look.

"Hey hey, no loose wire jokes," he says defensively.

"Did I say anything?" Master Kenobi asks.

"He's trying." Anakin continues.

"I didn't say anything!" Master Kenobi protests.

"I don't know about R2 but R5 definitely has plenty of loose wires that I need to straighten out," I add in, crossing my arms in annoyance. "Again."

"What is the deal with R5 anyways?" Anakin asks in bewilderment.

ooo00ooo

 **R5-S7 POV...**

What is the deal with these stupid dimwitted battle droids?! I've just about had it with them, and so has R2 apparently. He unleashes a massive burst of oil right into his captors face, and it splatters all over the ground, making the two droids stumble and slip.

"My eyes!" the droid complains.

I pull out another on of my arms and start zapping the droid holding me in it's eyes, the tiny white lights in the droids center. It starts to cry out as well, and both droids drop us in reaction. As we fall, we both activate our thrusters before hitting the ground, igniting the oil much to our delight.

As we fly away triumphantly, the two dimwits slip and fall into the oil, which is now alight with fire, and immediately start to burn, being coated in oil themselves. One of them actually explodes from the heat, and I beep out in laughter.

 **"That'll teach you idiots!"** I taunt, waving my electric prod in victory. R2 squeals out in amused smugness as well, spinning around in place.

* * *

 _Btw the previous chapter which is the Story Introduction has a summary of what the story so far is if you're interested in checking it out. Also which do you prefer for the name of my CANON? The Legacyverse, or the Shaniverse? I'm having a tough time deciding what to choose._

 _I don't care what people say about the Prequels: this was one of the funniest scenes ever in the Star Wars movies, admit it. R2 was brilliant, Anakin and Obi-Wan's banter was amazing, it was just pure Star Wars fun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Count Dooku comes next!_

 ** _\- Chapter Revised & Edited: 10/3/18_**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Sith Lord Falls

The elevator door opens to the Observation platform, and we step out to see the large room covered with massive windows that gave a full view of the battle taking place just outside between the two massive fleets. The sound of laser fire echoes quietly around the room, and at the opposite end was a large chair. It swivels around to reveal Chancellor Palpatine sitting there, his hands bound to the arms of the chair. We glance around the place warily for a moment and then head down the stairs to the Chancellor, who eyes us with a neutral expression.

"Chancellor," Master Kenobi greets politely with a bow, and I followed suit.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asks in concern.

"Count Dooku," he replies quietly, looking at someone behind us. We turned around to see Count Dooku and two super battle droids approaching, their footsteps echoing around the room.

"This time we will do it together," Master Kenobi tells Anakin, who walks behind us before stopping, leaving me in the middle with Anakin and Obi-Wan on either side.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replies, glaring at the Sith Lord.

"To which meeting are you referring too?" I ask in confusion.

"The one in which Anakin lost an arm," Master Kenobi replies, and I look over at Anakin, who rolls his eyes irritably. I rub my left arm subconsciously with a grimace.

"Is that right," I say dully.

Count Dooku jumps off of the platform with a flip, landing on his feet and approaching us, taking out his lightsaber.

"Get help you're no match for him he's a Sith Lord." Palpatine says in concern. Master Kenobi turns to him with a grin.

"Chancellor Palpatine. Sith Lord's, are our speciality," he responds cheekily.

I hold back the remark about the many times Master Kenobi has gotten wrecked by a Sith Lord before. Let's see, Maul, Dooku, Savage? Maybe Grievous if you only count the fact that they all wield lightsabers. Facing Dooku, we all take off our Jedi robes in order to increase our maneuverability in the upcoming battle.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor," Dooku states, approaching us with confidence. We walk forwards as well, holding our lightsabers in our hands.

"You won't get away this time Dooku," Master Kenobi declares, activating his lightsaber. I follow suit, holding my sapphire colored saber up in front of me defensively, and Anakin does the same, glaring at Dooku.

Dooku activates his lightsaber with a harsh hiss, staring at the three of us with a challenging look, and we rush forwards. We immediately began by exchanging quick and fierce blows with the Sith Lord. He twirls his lightsaber around between us all, easily showing his experience in Makashi as we attempt to get a strike in at him, sensing each other's movements to increase our effectiveness. Anakin's strikes were more aggressive while Obi-Wan was more defensive and wary, and I was most similar to Dooku, using Makashi to influence my quick jabs and strikes at him.

We separate from that first bout, standing in a half circle around Dooku while he grins fiercely at us, clearing enjoying the fight. That first duel was more of a warm up in my opinion.

"I've been looking forward to this," he states eagerly.

"My powers have doubled since our fight on Geonosis Count," Anakin declares confidently, taking a step forward.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall!" Dooku says back with a smirk.

We rush forwards again, swinging our lightsabers quickly at Dooku. He spins around our attacks, deflecting them with ease. Obi-Wan lunges towards Dooku with a jab but he sidesteps out of the way, so Obi-Wan quickly recovers by swinging around with his saber. All three of our blades meet against Dooku's in a four way blade lock. We exchange another quick series of blows before Obi-Wan is blown back by Dooku with a Force push.

Anakin strides forwards and swings his saber heavily with both hands, using all his strength in one strike. However Dooku simply ducks under the attack and backs away, moving up the stairs as me and Anakin advance. I jab at Dooku a few times, and he deflects my strikes before Anakin swings his lightsaber. Dooku's attention shifts between the two of us as we press him back up the stairs. While we're fight I can't help but notice that for a Sith Lord he seems to be on more of the defensive this time than usual.

On the other set of stairs across from us, Obi-Wan runs up them to cut Dooku off, and the battle droids advance, firing at him. He easily deflects the laser bolts, sending them back at one droid and cutting the other too bits.

"Get!" Palpatine says eagerly, and internally I raise an eyebrow at that.

Obi-Wan rejoins us at the top of the stairs and we all swing our lightsabers at Dook, catching him in another blade lock. However he shoves them all upwards, dislodging us for a moment, and quickly takes advantage of our distraction. He sends Anakin flying with an enhanced Force kick and then grabs Obi-Wan in a choke hold, lifting him into the air with the Force. I rush at him while swinging my lightsaber horizontally, but Dooku catches it with his own blade, twirling it in an attempt to dislodge me before sending me over the rail with another kick.

I hit the ground with a painful thud, and then look over to see Obi-Wan hit the railing nearby. Moments later the railing falls onto his body, much to my horror, most likely being broken off and brought down by Dooku with the Force.

Anakin's angry yell gets my attention, and Dooku comes flying over the edge as well although he gracefully lands on his feet in a backflip, easily recovering from what I assumed to be Anakin kicking him. I get back to my feet and reactivate my lightsaber as Anakin leaps down, quickly rushing forwards furiously and using his Form V technique in an attempt to overpower Dooku. I join him to add into the pressure against the Sith Lord, twirling my lightsaber in an attempt to dislodge or throw off Dooku's balance and precision. Sadly he counters my attacks with ease, deflecting them in order to desperately focus his attention on the much more powerful Anakin. I may be a dueling prodigy at the Temple, but Dooku is still the much more experienced Makashi fighter, having decades over me.

Dooku manages to shove Anakin away briefly for a bit so I rush forwards, but he holds a hand out in my direction, sending a wave of Force lightning at me. The attack catches me off guard, and I'm struck full force by the lightning and thrown through the air, hitting one of the terminals nearby with a painful cry.

Anakin rushes forwards again angrily and the two get into a blade lock, pressing heavily against each other in a contest of strength and determination. I don't catch the words Dooku mutters to Anakin, still in a daze and trying to get my senses back from the powerful burst of lightning. I shake my head and glance around, my vision still a bit blurry before it finally clears up, and I look over to see Anakin pressing heavily on Dooku.

Getting most of my senses back, I reignite my lightsaber, standing up and running back into the fight. Dooku looks over, and I'm surprised to see a small amount of alarm in his eyes before Anakin quickly regains his attention with a powerful strike, knocking Dooku back a few steps. I leap forwards and swing my lightsaber horizontally at Dooku. He catches my blade and we engage in a quick bout of attacks before I stumble away after Dooku sidesteps one of my jabs. Anakin then jumps forwards, swinging his lightsaber in broad powerful strikes, and Dooku manuevers around him in an attempt to gain more ground. To my surprise however, upon entering a blade lock, Anakin swiftly grabs his hands and then drives his lightsaber through them, cutting Dooku's hands clean off and sending his lightsaber flying through the air.

To his credit, Dooku doesn't scream or make any verbal noise of pain, appearing more shocked and stunned than anything else at what just happened. He breathes quickly, staring at his now handless arms with wide, shocked, and fearful eyes. Anakin catches Dooku's lightsaber, reactivating it as I slowly lower my own, and holds it at Dooku's neck, who falls to his knees.

"Good Anakin, good!" the Chancellor laughs with a smile.

"Kill him," he says suddenly, much to our surprise. "Kill him now..."

Dooku looks over at the Chancellor with his eyes wide in horror, and I also stare at him in surprise, not expecting such a dark request from an otherwise kind and gentle old man. Anakin eyes Dooku warily, his gaze conflicted and hesitant.

"I shouldn't," he states. Dooku looks back up at Anakin, knowing his fate lies in his hands.

"Chancellor, there's a lot that he could tell us," I say in an attempt to reason with him on this decision.

I have the urge to kill Dooku right now as well, ridding the galaxy of a powerful Sith Lord, but it isn't right to kill an unarmed prisoner. It definitely would be more beneficial to keep him alive with all of the information he could tell us. Dooku glances over at me, slightly hopeful while the Chancellor stares back at me with narrowed eyes, which for some reason makes me really uncomfortable, and I glance away.

"Do it!" Palpatine commands, in a voice that seems a little too dark for my liking. I frown deeply, feeling like I've heard that tone of voice somewhere before, I just can't figure out where...

After another few moments, Anakin swiftly moves the lightsabers, beheading Dooku on the spot. I look away with a surprised grimace to keep from viewing the headless corpse of the Sith Lord, shocked that Anakin actually went through with it. I know he really hated Dooku but... geez!

I look back at Anakin with wide eyes as he deactivates both lightsabers, continuing to stare at Dooku's lifeless form, breathing heavily as he realizes what he just did. He's shocked, slightly happy, and horrified all at the same time. He glances at me hesitantly and nervously, and I just continue to gape at him before blinking, shaking my head warily and then quickly heading over to Obi-Wan. I still couldn't believe he had actually done that...

"You did well, Anakin." Chancellor Palpatine says, completely unbothered by the execution that occurred right in front of his eyes. I am now convinced that the kind old man is just a cover to hide his true nature. What it is, I don't really know, but he just feels unpleasant to me.

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive," he continues in an attempt of getting us to understand. I roll my eyes, kneeling down beside Obi-Wan and checking on him.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't of done that it's not the Jedi way!" Anakin says, heavily conflicted and horrified about what he just did.

The next few words between them I didn't catch, nor did I care. I didn't miss the brief glance Palpatine sent my way, and I grew worried again, more for Anakin. Politicians always have an ulterior motive driving them, and excluding Padme and a few others in her circle, they all have the drive for power. And now I get the feeling that Palpatine is trying to sway Anakin more to his side to have more influence over the Jedi. But what could I do? Anakin always defended and adored the Chancellor, and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon, even with this incident.

"Now we must leave! Before more security droids arrive," the Chancellor announces, heading towards the stairs. Anakin quickly rushes over to me and we both check on Obi-Wan's condition.

"He seems fine Master," I tell him quietly, having checked his pulse and body for any serious injury. He nods in agreement.

"Anakin, there's no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late!" Palpatine says, and I gaze up at him incredulously.

"Chancellor, we're bringing him with us!" I say firmly. Anakin looks up as well in determination.

"He seems to be alright!" he replies in agreement.

"Leave him or we'll never make it!" Palpatine orders us, and I glare up at him. So much for being grateful for his rescue.

"His fate will be the same as ours!" Anakin declares with a firm look, and I nod my agreement while Palpatine lets off a disappointed sigh.

I've finally come to the conclusion that I don't like Chancellor Palpatine. In the end he's just like every other corrupt politician, no matter how kindly and fair he comes off as.

* * *

 _And so the mighty and elusive Darth Tyranus falls! How did you guys feel about this chapter? Was it done right? I think Anakin should be the one to have killed Dooku because it drives him closer to the dark side. And Jarik wouldn't have executed him if it came to it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D_


	4. Chapter 3 - Confronting Grievous

**Jarik POV...**

Anakin was carrying Obi-Wan over his shoulders as we head over to the elevator shaft in order to get back to the hanger. To our annoyance and great concern however, it didn't seem like that would be a possibility.

"Elevator's not working," Anakin states in annoyance.

I roll my eyes and move forwards, kneeling down and removing the control panel from the wall, revealing the wires underneath.

"Yeah, what else is new," I remark sarcastically.

"Why not just call up R2 and R5?" Anakin suggests.

"You do that. Right now I'm a little annoyed with R5 after the stunt he pulled earlier," I reply, fiddling with the wires.

He sighs but nods in agreement, pulling out his comlink. "R2, activate elevator 3224."

I cross a few wires, opening the door to the elevator shaft, although there was no elevator actually there yet. When the entire ship suddenly shook violently, I was thrown off balance and hastily scrambled back to my feet, grabbing onto the wall to keep from falling over. Anakin and Palpatine both stumbled as well, grabbing onto the side of the door. The whole ship continues to tilt further downwards, and I groan upon realizing the problem.

The entire freaking cruiser is falling to the planet's surface! Are you kidding me?!

"And the bad situation just got worse!" I exclaim before pulling myself into the elevator shaft, which we could actually walk in now. I help Palpatine up behind me as Anakin climbed in, Obi-Wan still secured over his shoulders.

"Just shut up and run!" Anakin exclaims.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I reply quickly in agreement as we took off down the shaft.

* * *

 **R5-S7 POV...**

Me and R5 were rushing over to get claim of the astromech terminal when the ship shook violently, suddenly falling listing to the side.

 _"Now what?!"_ I beep loudly in fright and annoyance.

 _"The ship is falling!"_ R2 beeps back, just as terrified as I am when we suddenly start to slide down the hanger. Our starfighters slide down as well, falling behind us. At this point the ship is now pointed directly at the ground, meaning the horizontal hanger we were standing on was now completely vertical.

We're forced onto our backs and R2 starts to scream loudly when Master Obi-Wan's fighter is directly above him, threatening to smash R2 to bits when we hit the floor. As if the impact doesn't do that first! If we weren't in such a bad situation, I would be laughing as best as I could at his terrified scream. Only I would also give off such a scream like that if I was in a terrifyingly dangerous situation, or if R2-KT, or as me and Master Jarik like to call her, "Katee," was chasing me around in one of her moments of rage after a stunt I may have pulled.

 _(R2-KT is actually a CANON character with a few easter egg appearances in several things. Look her up on Wookiepedia.)_

R2 continues squealing, and I start to squeal as well at how terrifying this situation is. I don't wanna go splat and shatter into a bunch of parts for selling!

Luckily, me and R2's moments of terror end manage to land in a pile of droid parts that Masters Jarik, Obi-Wan and Anakin cut up when we landed. It was by no means soft, but it definitely kept us from going splat. The sound of our starfighters slamming into the wall around us was very loud.

 _"That was close,"_ I beep out in relief, my vocalizer slightly muffled by all the droid bits in my way.

R2 beeps back in agreement.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

We were about halfway down the elevator shaft when the ship began to right itself again, lifting us off our feet. We started sliding down the shaft at alarming speeds, grunting in surprise and fear. Palpatine wrapped his arms around Anakin's leg, what that would do I don't know, although it would probably make our job easier if we didn't have to worry about him grabbing onto something himself.

I sensed an oncoming cable, and held out my left mechanical arm in preparation for grabbing it, and Anakin did the same. Luckily, we both snagged the cables, our mechanical arms showing their usefulness in this situation, although I still grunt in slight pain from the sudden stop. If that was my real arm it would've been so much worse.

Master Kenobi then wakes up, recovering from the blow he took against Dooku, and upon opening his eyes, he yells out in a brief state of fright and confusion, grabbing onto Anakin to stabilize himself before regathering his wits. Chancellor Palpatine is holding onto Anakin's leg in a vice-like grip, his face showing one of pure terror.

"Easy! We're in a bit of a situation here!" Anakin exclaims.

"Oh you don't say?" I remark sarcastically.

"Did I miss something?" Master Kenobi asks in bewilderment.

"Yeah you did," I deadpan, looking around before glancing upwards. My eyes widen in complete dread.

"Oh no," I manage to say.

"What is that?" Master Kenobi asks in alarm, seeing the same thing as well.

"Uhh," Anakin says in confusion, before widening his eyes in the same terror as the rest of us.

Right above our heads the missing elevator was screaming down in our direction, ready to flatten us to the wall or push us down to go splat at the bottom of this freaking death trap of a cruiser.

"Oops!" Anakin exclaims, pulling out his comlink. "R2, R2 shut down the elevator!"

"Forget the droids, jump you idiots!" I shout urgently, letting go of the wire.

They follow suit as the elevator screams right at us. As we continue to slide down the elevator shaft we whip our heads around desperately, thinking of a way out. Coming to an unanimous agreement, we pull out our grappling hooks and wait to throw them before timing it properly, throwing them around a beam. Immediately we're yanked to the side and we swing our weight through an open doorway, landing in a heap on the ground just as the elevator shoots right past us. I get up with a groan, annoyed and dizzy.

"Really? 'Oops?'" I ask Anakin in bewilderment. He rolls his eyes in response as we all get up, our hair disheveled.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hanger bay that's still flyable," Master Kenobi suggests.

"R2, get down here." Anakin says into the comlink. Although at first there was no response.

"R2, R5, do you copy?" he demands. A series of confirming beeps comes through the line, and he deactivates it with a sigh.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Grievous coughed as he stomped around the bridge, not too pleased with what he's heard in the last few minutes. The Chancellor has been rescued, and Count Dooku was now dead, killed by the Jedi! This atrocity must be payed for fully.

"General, we found the Jedi! They're in hallway 328!" a droid reports.

Grievous whips around to face the droid, and if it weren't for his robotic face he would be grinning with glee. Perhaps this day was not lost yet.

"Activate, ray shields!" he orders, and the droid nods in confirmation.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

We continue to run through the hallways in the direction of the hanger before suddenly coming to a halt as we were stopped by a white, glowing shield.

"Ray shields," Anakin says in realization.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Master Kenobi exclaims in disbelief.

"Uh huh," I comment with a raise eyebrow, crossing my arms in irritation.

"Apparently not," Anakin replies in agreement, eyeing Master Kenobi. "I say patience."

"Patience?" Master Kenobi remarks, crossing his arms as well.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments, then he'll release the ray shields," Anakin declares confidently.

"R5 better be here as well," I add, rolling my eyes.

Not a moment later we all look over as a nearby door opens, and in comes R5 and R2 at full speed, both squealing as loudly as possible before slamming into the wall next to us. They back up a few inches, shaking their dimes as if in a daze.

"See? No problem," Anakin says triumphantly.

"Hey R5, you actually made it," I remark with a proud smile, crossing my arms.

Not a moment later two droidekas roll out of the door they just entered and unfurl their blasters, pointing them at the two astromechs.

"And the good mood is gone," I deadpan in disappointment, dropping my arms to my sides.

A small patrol of battle droids comes in as well, aiming their blasters at R5 and R2.

"Don't move," a B2 battle droid orders.

R5 pulls out an electric prod and squeals angrily, zapping the droids hand.

"Ow!" it cries pitifully, shaking its arm.

The droid then looks back at R5, kicking him hard with its foot and causing him to topple onto his side with a cry. Despite the situation, R2 beeps in amusement at R5's plight, while he squeals angrily at the droid. If it wasn't for this setback and capture then I would be snickering at R5 as well.

"Do you have a Plan B?" Master Kenobi deadpans as a large force of droids marches up behind us.

Anakin sighs angrily.

* * *

It doesn't take the droids long to escort us to the bridge, where our good friend General Grievous is no doubt waiting for us. We were of course in binders to keep our wrists bound, however to my amusement they weren't Force binders, so we would still be able to use the Force just as well. Grievous is way to overconfident if he thinks these meager bonds will hold us back. Speaking of which, the good general was standing in the middle of the bridge, leering at us with glee in his eyes.

"Ah yes, the Negotiator, General Kenobi! And Jarik Shan, the Slicer. We've been waiting for you." Grievous sneers in delight.

We stare back at him firmly, with expressions filled with resolve determination, as the droids march us forwards.

"Excuse me," the commander droid says, moving past us to Grievous to give him our lightsabers.

Well, at least it was polite.

"That wasn't much of a rescue," Grievous adds mockingly, snatching the lightsabers from the droid.

"You're welcome," it responds in an expression of annoyance, much to my amusement.

"And... Anakin Skywalker!" he exclaims in between coughs, marching forwards.

"I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a little, older!" he says in Anakin's face, wheezing at the end. Anakin looks back up at him, not intimidated.

"General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected," he says with a smirk.

"Wooohoo, burn," I comment in amusement, grinning at the General. He glares at me and Anakin with his reptilian eyes, coughing again.

"Jedi scum!" he growls angrily, walking away from us with a wave of his arm.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him," Master Kenobi lightly scolds.

"When is he ever not upset Master?" I reply rhetorically.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection!" Grievous states proudly while stuffing our lightsabers in his cloak, alongside the other stolen lightsabers he keeps.

"Fine addition my bantha fodder," I mutter irritably.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape!" Master Kenobi says confidently.

"R5, R2, let it loose!" I tell the droids.

They happily comply, unleashing smoke, sprouting electricity, basically anything that could serve as a distraction. They even screamed at a high pitch. Master Kenobi turns around and calls his lightsaber to him with the Force, easily breaking out of his restraints. He slices his lightsaber among me and Anakin's cuffs, and we throw them away, reaching out with the Force to recover our lightsabers as well, activating them on contact.

"Crush them!" Grievous orders his guards, moving back so they could attack. "Make them suffer!"

The three Magnaguards rush for us, swinging around their electrostaffs while two battle droids attempt to take the Chancellor away. Obi-Wan, Anakin and I separate to take on one guard each, having some difficulty battling in such a small location.

"Stay at your stations!" I hear Grievous growl at the piloting droids.

I jump down to a more open space for better maneuverability, and the Magnaguard follows swift, swinging its electrostaff around. I deflect it's strikes easily, countering with my own swipes and jabs, catching it slightly off guard. I shove it back, and the droid brings back its fist, throwing it forwards at my head with all its might, but I lean back slightly and catch its arm with my left hand, pushing back with the strength of my own mechanical limb.

The Magnaguard looks at my arm in surprise before I shove it away, slicing its head off and then cutting it vertically in half. It's pieces fall to the floor, and I glance around to see Anakin and Obi-Wan have defeated their guards as well.

"Don't bother with them! Keep the ship in orbit!" Grievous orders, walking around.

Well good for him.

However me, Anakin and Obi-Wan are now just leaping around the bridge, destroying all of the droids in our path. I slice through a few more droids before noticing Grievous leap down, grabbing an electrostaff from a dead Magnaguard. Obi-Wan jumps in front of him, lightsaber pointed forwards in his well-known stance, and I jump onto the computer terminals above him, pointing my lightsaber at Grievous. He looks at me with a growl, and then glances behind him as Anakin rushes forwards, lightsaber held threateningly.

"You lose, General Kenobi!" Grievous exclaims, stabbing his electrostaff into the window.

The glass cracks, then shatters completely, and we immediately deactivate our lightsabers to leap for the computer terminals as the vacuum of space goes into effect, sucking out everything that wasn't bolted down. I grab onto one of the terminals with my left hand, holding on for dear life as I could feel the air slowly leaving us as it continues to be sucked out into spacing, making it hard to breathe. I don't even pay attention to the fact that Grievous flew out as well before activating a grappling hook, since he can survive in space for a limited time himself. The kriffing coward.

Although I suppose it would be silly to face all three of us at once in this environment... but he's still a coward nonetheless.

Thankfully, the ships emergency doors slam shut in response to the broken glass, sealing the bridge back in so that we could breathe again. I gasp in much needed air, sighing in relief that we managed to survive that.

I do not wanting to go through an experience like that ever again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another Happy Landing

With General Grievous now having made his escape, again, we made short work of the remaining bridge crew, slicing through all of the droids to take command of the entire vessel. The Neimoidian captain and pilots we spared, since we don't just slaughter actual people of course, that's wrong. A beeping sound then gets our attention, and it doesn't sound good.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Anakin says.

"Grievous." Obi-Wan says in realization.

"That can't be good then right?" I ask, although there's no need for an answer. If Grievous launched all the escape pods then that means he doesn't want us leaving the ship while he gets away freely, as the cruiser most likely blows up.

"You ever fly a cruiser like this?" Master Kenobi asks Anakin.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," Anakin says in exasperation.

"So can you?" I ask him, sitting down in one of the seats next to Master Kenobi, who is sitting in the co-pilots seat while Anakin is in the pilots seat.

"Well considering the circumstances the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," he informs us, flicking a few switches. "Strap yourselves in."

"Fair enough," I say in agreement.

"Open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins," Anakin orders us, and the two of us comply, following Anakin's lead in this endeavor while the Chancellor, R5 and R2 watch. Anakin does specialize in crash landings after all.

As we reenter the atmosphere at a high speed, the ship suddenly begins to develop a fiery haze, the shields luckily keeping us from burning up. However the descent suddenly gets a lot worse when a massive explosion rocks the ship, jerking us around violently. The sound of metal tearing itself apart in a massive area can be heard screeching loudly throughout the ship.

R2 beeps an 'uh oh,' and suddenly the ship seems a lot lighter... and much faster.

"We lost something." Anakin comments dryly as Master Kenobi checks the readings.

"not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," he remarks rather casually. I gape at him incredulously.

"Not to worr- half of a ship?! Half of the cruiser suddenly split off and you're telling us not to worry?!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

Master Kenobi shrugs. "It could be-"

I quickly hold up a hand. "Don't even finish that sentence!"

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin says, a small exasperated grin on his face.

"Is that right?" I ask dryly.

The entire ship is just one massive fireball tearing through the sky now. Huge chunks of the ship were falling off every second, and I couldn't even see a single thing out of the viewport from all the fire. It's a wonder the shields were even working still.

"8 plus 16. We're in the atmosphere," Master Kenobi says, checking the readings on his computer terminal.

"Grab that, keep us level." Anakin tells Master Kenobi, gesturing to a joystick on the computer.

We plow through the clouds, not that far from the surface now, the moisture from the clouds actually helping to cool us down slightly, although not nearly enough. At least we could see out of the windows now. R2 and R5 chatter to each other nervously.

"Easy R2!" Anakin says, quickly glancing over at the droid.

"5,000... Fireships on the left and the right," Master Kenobi observes.

 _"We'll take you in,"_ one of the fireship pilots says.

"Copy that." Master Kenobi responds. The fireships begin spraying the cruiser with water, doing their best to cool it down to bearable levels so that it isn't tearing off chunks of the ship or messing up our visibility anymore.

"Landing strip, straight ahead!" Master Kenobi says, pointing forwards.

"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin warns us.

"It's not like we have a choice Master!" I point out, making sure to steady my hold for the oncoming impact. "You better brace yourself R5!" I say.

R5 beeps in response, activating his magnets to stick himself to the floor, immoveable. Alarms beep and flash all around us at dangerous levels. I brace myself, grimacing at the approaching landing strip.

Finally the cruiser touches the ground, and it slams down hard, skidding along the landing strip with an intense screeching sound. R2 squeals loudly at the impact, and we slide along at very high velocities. Soon enough R5 joins in on the astromech screaming as well, and I manage to roll my eyes.

As we slide along the landing strip, we actually manage to slice through a communications tower, and I glance behind us, watching it fall with wide eyes in shock and nervousness. I hope nobody was in that...

Thankfully, the awful joyride in this death trap of a cruiser is over, and we finally slide to a halt, the metal screeching in response. We all breathe heavily, looking around in relief that the entire rescue operation is, finally... over.

Master Kenobi grins at us, brushing back his hair. "Another happy landing," he says cheekily.

I slam my head onto the computer terminal.

* * *

Not much later, we took a shuttle back to the Senate building to drop off Chancellor Palpatine, where a few members of the Jedi Council and some Senators as well are all waiting, eager for Chancellor Palpatine's return. Once the shuttle lands, Chancellor Palpatine immediately disembarks, with Anakin and R2 not long after, although Anakin stops upon seeing the two of us not coming.

"Are you two coming?" he asks us.

"Oh no I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report back to the Council." Master Kenobi says.

"I've also got a prescheduled meeting with Master Yoda apparently later today, and before that I'm going to call up Ahsoka and see how the Siege is doing." I tell him.

"You'll let me know how she's doing right Jarik?" he asks me.

"Of course Master," I reply. Master Kenobi nods in agreement.

"Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy." Master Kenobi remarks with a grin. R5 laughs at the term poster boy.

Anakin eyes Master Kenobi incredulously. "Now, hold on. This whole operation was your idea," he protests.

"Let us not forget Anakin that you rescued me from the Buzz droids. And you killed Count Dooku, and you and Jarik rescued the Chancellor while carrying me unconscious on your back." Master Kenobi points out.

"All because of your training?" Anakin says in an attempt to persuade him to come. "And Jarik helped just as much as I did too."

"Oh no no, I've had enough excitement for today. I don't need anymore, especially from... politics," I finish saying with a frown of distaste.

"Anakin, let's be fair." Master Kenobi says. "Today, you are the hero. And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians," he says, gesturing to the whole mess of them. Anakin rolls his eyes.

"Aright. But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Anakin reminds him.

"Ninth, time. That business on Cato Nemoidia, doesn't count." Master Kenobi says, shaking his hand.

"Are you sure about that Master?" I ask him skeptically. "Because you definitely needed a rescue in that mission."

"Yes, I'm sure Jarik," he replies in exasperation, and I shake my head in amusement.

"Anyway's, we'll see you at the briefing." Master Kenobi says, and we duck back into the shuttle as it takes off, our next destination the Jedi Temple.

"Well that went well," I remark.

"Indeed Jarik." Master Kenobi says in agreement, looking at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine, although technically you're the one who was knocked out by Dooku," I remind him.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Ahsoka," he says gently, and I eye him inquisitively with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm very proud of the young Jedi you've become Jarik, and I'm glad that you have such a strong friendship with Ahsoka, but I can sense that you've been troubled recently." Master Kenobi says.

I let out a sigh, looking away. "It's been hard without her at the Temple these last few months." I admit quietly. "And when we called her to join us on Mandalore... it just refreshened the blow."

He nods, letting me continue. "What still makes it annoying is how the Council keeps pressing for me to remove my Force bond with her, and they don't get the fact that it's not happening!"

"I understand Jarik. I've done my best to convince them otherwise but, with the exception of Master Yoda, Master Plo and Master Fisto they don't understand the problems that could cause for you," he says with a sad sigh. "I do remember what happened to you on Mortis after all," he recalls.

I nod, remembering what happened as well. When the Son killed Ahsoka, the bond shattered, sending daggers through my mind, causing great agony, which was then replaced by rage. That was probably the worst feeling I'd ever experienced, Ahsoka's trial being a close second.

"Thank you Master," I say gratefully. "For understanding."

"Of course Jarik," he says with a small smile.

* * *

Arriving back at the Temple, I make a beeline for me and Master Kenobi's shared quarters while Obi-Wan heads to the Council chambers to give a report on the mission. I ignored all the stares of disapproval that I got from other Jedi that I passed by, long since used to them by now. It's honestly kind of ironic how long they could all hold a grudge against me for going against the Jedi Code with me and Ahsoka's force bond.

Closing the door, I sit at the desk in my room and pull out a communicator, sending a signal to Ahsoka's comlink. A few moments later, Ahsoka appears on the screen, a surprised but relieved and happy smile on her face.

 _"Oh, hey Jarik! Nice to see you again!"_ she says happily.

"Nice to see you too Sweetie Horns," I reply, just as joyful to hear her voice again. "How're things on Mandalore?" I ask her.

She glances around. _"Things are alright I guess. We're going to start the assault soon. Kind of nerve-racking,"_ she says nervously.

"You'll do fine. You've got some of the best troopers behind you!" I say encouragingly. "I have complete faith in your abilities Ahsoka."

She smiles again. _"Thanks Jarik. So how'd the rescue mission go? Were you successful?"_ she asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Duh, of course we were. And surprisingly enough, Count Dooku is dead now!" I tell her.

She widens her eyes in surprise, not expecting me to say that at all. _"Wait, what? Are you serious?!"_ she asks incredulously. I nod my head in confirmation.

"Yeah, Anakin defeated him in battle himself. Me and Obi-Wan were there to see it," I informed her.

She rubs her head in stunned awe. _"That's... why. That completely changes the war in our favor now!"_ she says excitedly.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I say in agreement.

 _"Well, congratulate Anakin for me, and I'll let you know when I've defeated Maul,"_ she says with a sly smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. He threatened me to tell him," I remark casually, and she laughs lightly at the joke, knowing Anakin's protective attitude better than anyone. We sit their in comfortable silence for a few more moments before her face falls slightly.

 _"Jarik... I really miss you. It's not the same being separate,"_ she says quietly. I nod sadly, feeling the same way.

"I feel the same Soka," I tell her quietly. "It's hard not having you here."

 _"Well when the war is over, hopefully we could find a way to spend some time together?"_ she asks hopefully.

"Absolutely," I say with a firm nod. "I'm definitely going to find a way."

 _"And, thank you for the credits you've been sending me,"_ she says gratefully.

"I wish I could send more," I say in regret.

 _"No! No, it's fine. You've sent me enough to take care of myself in the city, I couldn't ask for more,"_ she says in reassurance, before glancing over her shoulder. _"I've got a briefing to head to. I'll see you soon Jarik. Love you,"_ she says.

"I love you to Ahsoka," I reply, and she smiles at me before ending the transmission. I sit there for a few moments with my head against my hand, staring out the window blankly before sighing. I glanced at my chrono to check the time. My meeting with Master Yoda was coming up soon. We were going to discuss what happened during our Force journey's and compare our thoughts, thinking over what we learned.

"Well, might as well head over right now. I've got nothing else to do," I remark to myself, standing up and exiting the door, reclipping my lightsaber back to my belt.


	6. Chapter 5 - Force Bond & Conspiracy

**Jarik POV...**

"Enter," Master Yoda's voice said through the door.

I opened the door to his quarters and walked in, bowing to him before sitting on the meditation cushion across from him.

"A job well done Padawan, in rescuing the Chancellor," he says, and I nod my head.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, although it wasn't all me," I reply.

"Helped in the defeat of Dooku, did you not?" he says rhetorically.

"I guess, although it was tough," I answer honestly, unsure of how to talk about Dooku's execution.

He can sense something though, and nods his head in understanding.

"Discuss this later, we will. Learned from Obi-Wan's report, the Council did." Master Yoda says.

"Yes Master," I reply uneasily, refocusing my thoughts. "So... you called me here to talk about my Force journey?"

"Yes. Share our thoughts on this matter I wish to. However, secret, we must keep this meeting," he clarifies with a nod.

"Secret?" I say in confusion. "Why keep it secret from the Council?"

Not that I mind but, for Master Yoda to do so? Huh.

"Unbelieving of what occurred for us, I fear the Council may be," he says, and I nod in understanding, seeing the reasons he has for this.

The Council most definitely would not believe what I have to say that's for sure, and if Master Yoda thinks so as well, it must be pretty huge. They were skeptical about our tale on Mortis as well, although a small few of them believed us, Master Yoda included.

"Learn from your journey, did you?" he asks me.

"Yeah... really big things, I'm not sure you might even believe them," I tell him honestly, and hesitantly.

"Believe them I will, for learned a way to live after death, I did," he tells me, much to my surprise.

"What? You learned how to become immortal?!" I question in bewilderment.

"Immortal? No, learn such things I did not,. But how to manifest a consciousness after death, did I learn. Our physical bodies, never immortal are they," he clarifies, and I nod in understanding, finding that much more believable.

How else would Satele, Revan and Bastila have been able to speak to me?

"Well... on Lothal there's a hidden Jedi Temple, with a strange gateway inside," I tell him.

"A gateway you say?" he asks.

"Yes Master. Satele guided me to it," I answer.

"Connected to Satele, you are," he deduces. "In more ways than first believed, I did, hmm?"

"Yeah. Crazy thing is... she's actually my ancestor. Her full name is Satele Shan. Revan and Bastile are my ancestors as well." I tell him, prepared for his surprise.

To my confusion he doesn't seem surprised at all, and takes this information in calmly.

"Know this, I do," he says.

I widen my eyes in surprise and bewilderment.

"You do?! How?!" I ask incredulously. "I never told anyone yet, and the archives and the holonet don't give any clues about it!"

"Learned it on my own journey, I did. From the Sith Lord, Darth Bane," he tells me.

"Darth Bane? How would you have met him?" I ask him in confusion.

"Only an illusion it was. Captivated by the physical realm, the Sith are. Yet revealed to me of your heritage, it did, and why the last living descendent of the Shan Family, you are." Master Yoda says.

"Why am I the last?" I ask hesitantly, unsure of whether or not I would like the answer.

"Although learned much from the teachings of Darth Revan, jealous of your family's power over the Force, Bane was. So purged them all he did, in an attempt to show his power," Master Yoda informs me grimly.

I look down sadly, a little upset at this information. Hearing that is tough for me, but it happened approximately a thousand years ago, so it doesn't affect me that much.

"Oh," is all I say I reply.

"More to say of your journey, have you?" he asks, gesturing for me to continue.

"Well, the gateway in the Temple took me to a, strange world, or plain of existence, I'm not sure. It's where I found out about my heritage," I say.

"Describe this place, can you?" he says.

"It was very strong in the Force, and had a lot of different gateways. I think it might be a link between the future and the past, and the present," I tell him.

"Hmm, strange it is," he says thoughtfully. "On my journey, visited the wellspring of the Force, I did. Received many visions I did, testing me in my abilities, and of my true self, helped me to learn they did. Learn anything about yourself, did you? Besides family history?"

Quite a strange journey he went on.

"Yes Master. I did learn that my bond with Ahsoka makes me immune to the Dark Side," I answer.

"Learn this, how did you?" he asks.

"One of the gateways showed me... someone who reeked of the Dark Side, and he tempted me," I tell him.

"His name, Darth Sidious was it?" Master Yoda asks.

I shake my head in response.

"No, he called himself Snoke, but he was... terrifying. He could shoot flames with the Force," I inform him, recalling that experience of when he attacked me. "Who's Darth Sidious?"

"The Sith Lord behind this war, he is. Recorded him on Mandalore you did," he replies, and I widen my eyes, nodding in understanding, and he continues. "Although, more than just the Force bond, keeps you rooted in the Light, I believe."

"What else could there possibly be Master?" I ask him in confusion.

"A Force bond, ties two people together, it does. But not just for a Jedi, but for any who choose to create it," Master Yoda says. "Drag those to the dark side, a Force bond can, not just too the light side. More there must be, if immune to the temptation of the dark, you are."

"I... guess that makes sense," I respond slowly, wrapping my head around the whole idea. "But, what could possibly make me and Ahsoka incorruptible to the dark side, if not our bond to each other?"

Master Yoda frowns thoughtfully, head on his hands.

"Hmm. Died on Mortis, Ahsoka did, yes?" he questions, and at my clarifying nod, he continues. "Then resurrected by the Daughter, she was, hmm?"

I widen my eyes as what Master Yoda is implying.

"Master, are you saying that the Daughter's energy still resides in Ahsoka?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Yes," he says with a small smile. "The pure essence of the Light Side, the Daughter was. And reside in young Ahsoka, that essence now does, connecting to you."

I sit there quietly with wide eyes, taking this shocking revelation or theory in. In a way, it does make sense that the Daughter's essence would somehow mix over the Force bond when she resurrected Ahsoka, and it could also explain why that convor has been following me around so much ever since. I don't know if it ever followed Ahsoka round either, since it was never anything to be concerned or talk about, but it doesn't seem that far fetched.

"That's just... I don't have the words..." I breathe out quietly.

"Strange, the future for you and Ahsoka is young Shan," Master Yoda says. "But full of Light, I believe it to be," he tells me kindly.

"Do you think the Daughter still lives on, but in Ahsoka?" I ask him hesitantly.

"Unsure am I," he says, giving me a meaningful look. "Answer that question, only Ahsoka can."

He glances up to check the chrono, before turning his attention back to me.

"Discuss more on this subject later, we may. Things to do, I have, yes," he says in amusement, hopping down from his cushion. I stand up as well.

"Should I tell the others about my heritage?" I ask him as he grabs his cane.

"Not now, you should. Wait until the proper time you must young Padawan. If learned who your ancestors are the Temple did, mixed feelings they will have." Master Yoda warns me. "For Revan, a Sith Lord he once was, despite his reputation with the Republic during the Mandalorean Wars."

I nod my head, seeing his reasoning to keep my heritage a secret. I already have a bad enough reputation amongst the Jedi for my Force bond with Ahsoka, and I don't even want to think about what the Council would do if they learned I was a living descendant of an ancient Sith Lord.

* * *

Now that my meeting with Yoda was over, I decided to go down to the archives to do some more research on the incident with clone trooper Tup and Fives. Master Kenobi said that I did not have any lessons for today, so I had a free schedule, and right now I was dedicated to figuring out the conspiracy that Fives was talking about.

No matter how hard I pressed, into the deepest bit of intel I could scrape up, nothing made sense. even with R5's help in locating different files worthy of looking into. Once again, the office of the Supreme Chancellor had blocked so many of these files, and due to my limitation to slice through those firewalls without breaking the law and possibly angering the Senate, I was at a standstill.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed a hand against my head, leaning against the table. I had no idea of what else I had to do in order to discover the answers that I needed to solve this mystery. One thing I know for sure though, is that the Chancellor is becoming real suspect, and not just because of these blocked files. I don't pay much attention to politics at all, but I do know about the big things. Chancellor Palpatine has been in office far after his term should have expired years ago, being 13 years now. He continues to also gain more executive powers from the Senate, turning this democracy into more of a dictatorship at this point, and it was really alarming in my opinion. I could sense the Council felt the same was as well.

R5 rolled up beside me with a few questioning beeps. I glanced back down at him.

"I know R5, it's really tough," I said in agreement, sighing in defeat. "Guess I'll have to tell the Council about this block in my investigation."

I really didn't want to face the Council again, but at this point I had no other choice.

* * *

Thanks to Master Kenobi's help, I was able to get a small window of opportunity to explain my findings to the Council, which I was finishing up with right now.

"In short Masters, with all of these files blocked by the Chancellor's Office, I can't proceed any further in discovering the truth behind this conspiracy," I inform them, and they glance at each other in concern.

"What have you managed to uncover so far Padawan?" Master Plo asks me.

"Unfortunately, not much," I say in disappointment. "But what I can figure out is that someone with a lot of influence in the Senate is pulling the strings. There's no other way for these certain files to be blocked. Perhaps even the Sith Lord himself."

"Troubling, this is. Shrouded in the Dark Side, the Senate has become," Master Yoda says in concern.

"I agree. Despite how doubtful the idea seems at first, the Senate would be the perfect place for the Sith Lord to hide in plain sight, if he has to ability to do so," Master Kenobi says, agreeing to my theory.

"Very well. You've done the best you can Padawan, and have helped us in better understanding this mystery," Master Windu says. "We'll speak to the Chancellor about this development. Until we're able to proceed with those files, you may be relieved of that task."

I grimace internally, wishing to continue on with this conspiracy but hold my tongue, bowing to them in response.

"Thank you Master," I say, exiting the Council chambers.

* * *

 **Darth Sidious POV...**

The end of the war is getting closer, I just know it. Yet it is also getting more dangerous, and to my great frustration, I won't be able to keep my identity secret for much longer if I'm too destroy the Jedi. The loss of Tyranus means my plan must come into effect soon, and by that point in time Skywalker must fully embrace the darkness that I have been festering inside him for so many years.

Lord Tyranus was useful, but merely a tool that had served its purpose. His services were required in orchestrating the Clone Wars, and creating the army which will be used to topple the Jedi Order before they could ever hope to stop me. However, these past few months have become more dangerous and troublesome.

With my powers continuing to increase so strongly every day, I was more than a match for any of those fools in the Jedi Order, yet my immense power is growing too much to hide all of it from them, especially from Yoda, with his centuries of experience. Oh how I could not wait to utterly destroy him personally, if the clones don't do it for me.

The biggest problem was that pesky Jedi Padawan Jarik Shan! He just doesn't know when to stop, and if it wasn't for the Council's cowardice and foolishness in being slaves to the Senate, he may have uncovered my entire plot by now! The firewalls of the Chancellor's Office are some of the strongest in the entire galaxy, but I have to reluctantly admit that Shan's skill in slicing could potentially break through those firewalls given time. If only Maul could've seized or killed the child when he was merely an infant, I would not have to worry about such things right now.

Speaking of Maul, he was no longer a threat now, being severely weakened after the death of Mother Talzin at Grievous's hands, who was the true prize. His Shadow Collective was no longer a threat to my plans after his foolish attempt to defeat me by capturing Dooku and Grievous, and was currently under siege from former Jedi Ahsoka Tano's forces at the present moment, ensuring in Maul's final defeat. Despite the problems young Tano and Shan have caused me many times, and will no doubt continue to cause me until they are eliminated, she currently has a use right now in eradicating Maul.

If the clone troopers under her command don't eliminate her first. It is time to put Anakin's trust in the Council into further questioning, so that I may unleash the darkness within Skywalker as my new apprentice.

* * *

 _There's a little bit of Darth Sidious action right there for you guys! :D Just as a way of showing how dangerous Jarik and Ahsoka are to the Dark Lord of the Sith and his plans, even though they don't actually know it!_

 _As a side note, that story with Maul capturing Dooku and Grievous is actually CANON, if you must know._


	7. Chapter 6 - Lessons

_I have to say this: C.E.W your reviews are very well thought out I like reading them! :D_

 _Also the rest of you guys I like reading your reviews as well! Glad you all love my story and my OC character! :D_

 _Ok, onto the next chapter._

* * *

The next day, I decided to head to the training room, where the clan of younglings that me and Ahsoka chaperoned were supposed to be learning another lesson. Wouldn't hurt to stop by for a visit right? Upon entering the room, I was pleasantly surprised to find Anakin there as well, in the middle of a lesson with the younglings, who were all listening eagerly. A training remote was floating nearby, and Master Sinube was off to the side, surveying the group. He was their main teacher after all, and on a small table next to him, a holocron was also open, probably recording the lesson to be stored away for future teaching purposes.

"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries. Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on," he instructs the younglings. "I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers. Here, I'll show you."

He activates his lightsaber and the training remote moves forward, shooting low powered laser blasts as an easy rate for the demonstration. "One, two, three, four, five, six, again," he continued to say, going through the motions. I watched, leaning against the doorway with a small smile on my face. It was moments like these that I could tell he enjoyed himself, as it allows him to remember the feeling of teaching Ahsoka.

"Practice these exercises mindfully, and you'll see improvement. I promise you," he says reassuringly.

The younglings all nod with wide smiles on their faces in awe. Master Sinube closes the holocron, and Anakin then takes notice of me.

"Oh, hey there Jarik," he greets pleasantly.

The younglings look over at me excitedly.

"Hello Master," I respond, before waving at the others. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Padawan Shan!" they all respond happily in excitement.

"Good to see you Padawan Shan," Master Sinube greets politely.

"You as well Master Sinube," I reply with a respectful nod.

He smiles back before turning to the younglings, instructing them more on their next lesson as Anakin comes up to me.

"So what're you here for?" he asks.

I shrug casually.

"Just thought I'd stop by, nothing better to do really," I respond simply. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well like you said, I needed something to do, and so I offered to provide a small lesson for these guys," he tells me.

"Seems like you do pretty well with them. They adore you almost as much as they adore me and Ahsoka," I observe, not failing to notice how some of them, most of all Petro, glance over at us briefly every so often.

"Yeah... they sure do..." Anakin says quietly, trailing off with a troubled look on his face.

I eye him warily with a frown, seeing him zoning out, for some reason.

"Hello? Force to Anakin?" I say, waving my hand in his face.

He blinks in surprise, looking at me, his face troubled and... afraid?

"You ok Master?" I ask him in concern.

He shakes his head briefly, glancing back at the younglings before refocusing his gaze on me.

"Yeah I'm- I'm alright. I... I'm going to see Master Yoda. Could you take over for me real quick?" he says hurriedly, rushing out the door before giving me a chance to respond.

"Umm... sure?" I reply as he exits the room, bewildered by his actions.

What is up with him?

Shrugging, I move closer and observe as Master Sinube continues to teach the younglings more. Not much later, he looks over in my direction.

"Padawan Shan, would you be so kind as to give a demonstration of your lightsaber form?" he asks politely.

I nod my head.

"Sure Master. Which would you prefer?" I ask.

"Form III. That is the main focus of our studies right now," he informs me.

I smile lightly and step forwards as Master Sinube moves back, giving me the younglings full attention. They whisper to each other excitedly.

"Form III, also known as Soresu, or the Way of the Mynock, is one of the seven classic lightsaber forms, and is a development of Form I," I tell the younglings. "It is mostly used for a strong defense in battle, being considered the ultimate expression of our non-aggressive philosophy."

"What makes Form III a defensive form Padawan Shan?" Petro asks curiously.

"It relies on tight maneuvers and subtle dodges to provide maximum defense in battle, against blasters or another lightsaber. Here's a few techniques," I tell them, pulling out my lightsaber.

The training remote floats up and spins around, blasting off its low powered shots in a timely rhythm against me. Using the different techniques that Master Kenobi taught me, I went through the stances, showing them how to best use it against blaster fire.

"While being applied in lightsaber combat, Form III focused on strong defense in order to outlast an opponent, waiting until they become too tired to carry on, or become frustrated and make a mistake," I inform the younglings, deactivating my lightsaber.

"What if you become tired first before an opponent?" Ganodi asks.

"Good question," I reply. "In different situations, Soresu can be beneficial or harmful depending on the user. For some Jedi like Master Kenobi for example, they are able to use it with great skill, also incorporating other forms such as Ataru to increase its effectiveness in a duel. With Ataru, you can add more offense to Soresu, which can help prevent you from tiring first."

The younglings all nod in understanding, smiling eagerly as I continue the lesson. At some point I divide them up into pairs to practice with Soresu. Petro with Katooni, Ganodi with Zatt, and Byph with Gungi. I showed them the proper stances and with the help of Master Sinube, observed and corrected them on it's use as they practiced with each other.

* * *

After training with the younglings, I headed to the briefing room with Master Kenobi, where we all discussed how the war was currently going in the Outer Rim, with the different sieges. I gave a brief report on how Ahsoka's siege on the Shadow Collective against Maul was going when me and Master Kenobi's turn to speak came. The rest of the meeting was about the victory at Saleucami, and Master Voz preparing to move his troops to the planet Boz Pity. After that the topic of the Chancellor's growing executive power in the Senate came up, which I sighed at. If only I was allowed to break into those locked files...

Needless to say I was glad when the meeting was finally over. Aside from my brief report and the discussion about the Chancellor, it was very boring. Important I know, but boring. Master Kenobi and I were shutting off the holograms and electronic charts while everyone was leaving.

"I thought that meeting would never end," I remark dramatically.

"Oh come on Jarik, you know how important these meetings are," Master Kenobi tells me.

"Doesn't mean I have to like them," I reply simply.

"On that we can agree," he says with a small grin.

Anakin then rushes into the room as the last of the Jedi leave, slightly out of breathe. Guess he must've run in order to get here on time. Well he was very late, actually missed the whole thing.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges," Master Kenobi comments dryly.

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse," Anakin replies in apology.

"I kind of envy you Master," I say with a grin, shrugging.

"In short, they are going very well." Master Kenobi says, informing Anakin of what he missed. "Ahsoka has begun the siege on Mandalore. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

Master Kenobi then turns around to face Anakin, a grim look on his face, which he takes notice of.

"What's wrong then?" he asks.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today," he informs him, and I shake my head lightly in disapproval.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war," Anakin says in defense of the Chancellor.

"I don't disagree on that part Master... but not many of us trust the Chancellor. And to be honest, I'm wary of the fact that so many files in our archives are blocked by his office," I say with a frown, irritated by that fact.

"I'm sure there's a reason Jarik. It could be from before his time of office. The Chancellor is a good man, I can assure you," he tells me.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine," Master Kenobi advises.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin questions in confusion.

Me and Master Kenobi begin to exit the briefing room, and Anakin follows after us.

"He has requested your presence," he reports.

"What for?" Anakin asks.

"He would not say," he replies.

Anakin looks at him in surprise, wondering why the Chancellor wouldn't say why.

"He didn't inform the Council," Anakin asks in bewilderment. "That's unusual isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed," Master Kenobi says, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Definitely doesn't mean anything good, that's for sure," I add in.

Anakin eyes the two of us in exasperation, slightly annoyed at our distrust in Palpatine.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" he questions.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings," Master Kenobi warns him.

He sighs but nods in understanding.

"I will Obi-Wan. I best be off to meet him then," he says, heading off the meet with the Chancellor.

"How did Anakin and Palpatine become so close anyways?" I ask Master Kenobi curiously.

"It was back when he was a Padawan, not too long after the invasion of Naboo," Master Kenobi told me. "Chancellor Palpatine took an immediate interest in Anakin, praising him as someone who would become a remarkable Jedi, the best ever in fact," he said with a frown.

I grimaced in response.

"Definitely suspicious if you ask me," I say irritably. "So he's basically grown up since then with the mindset that Palpatine is a wonderful man?"

"Unfortunately," Master Kenobi said sadly.

I shake my head at that. Absolutely ridiculous, and we both knew how obvious it is that Palpatine was using Anakin as a way to gain more influence over the Jedi Order, that's for sure.

"You know Palpatine told us to leave you after killing Dooku," I inform him bitterly.

"He did?" Master Kenobi asks in surprise, not expecting that.

"Yeah. Said we wouldn't make it if we brought you with us unconscious." I say, frowning angrily at that.

I couldn't believe he was so willing to leave a Jedi Master behind to die to save his own skin when we could easily carry him with us.

"Thankfully Anakin instantly shot down that suggestion," I add.

"Anakin wouldn't be so willing to throw away the lives of those he cares about, that's for sure." Master Kenobi says in agreement.

I can tell he's a little unsettled though at how Palpatine ordered Anakin and me to leave him behind. Not just because he would've died if we did, but because of how heartless the suggestion was.

* * *

Later that night, I was meditating in my quarters, hoping to find some form of calm through the Force. Up until recently, I had never been much of the type of person for meditating. Actually I tried to get out of doing so whenever I could. But ever since Ahsoka left, I've been turning to it more and more to find a sense of calm and peace that Ahsoka brought to me when she was still here. Having her lightsaber and mine sitting close together definitely helped in that sense because of the bonded kyber crystals.

Although right now Ahsoka has her lightsabers, needing them much more than I do. And too be honest I would prefer it if she keeps them with her. They belong to her, and are a part of her. And because of our bonded crystals, they're also a way for her to get some comfort from my slim presence when I'm not actually there for her.

Unfortunately, that makes it a little bit harder for me to find calm during my sessions for meditation, which I was finding difficult right now. If only I had some way to feel that sense of peace...

 _"Jarik..."_ a voice said, much to my surprise.

I then opened my eyes to find myself in a misty landscape, its features indiscernible.

"Guess I found some form of peace," I remark dryly, looking around.

 _"Actually I called you here,"_ the familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Satele standing not to far away from me, a small smile on her face. For the first time I actually took notice of how short she was compared to me, standing at 5 feet 4 inches, shorter than Ahsoka even, who is an inch taller. I'm the tallest at 5 feet 7 inches.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but, why did you call me here?" I ask her curiously.

"Things are being set into their final motions now, and to prepare you for what will come soon, there are a few things I have been tasked with teaching you," she tells me.

I cross my arms, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Huh. Well, lead the way I guess," I say, moving forwards.

She walks alongside me as the mist parts to reveal what lies beyond.

* * *

 _Hah! Another cliffhanger. I'm so evil._

 _So, what do you believe Satele is going to be teaching Jarik? I can certainly say that it will be interesting to learn about. Also did you guys catch the Star Wars Rebels easter egg in this chapter? I'm sure it'll be pretty easy to figure out..._

 _Also Satele is relatively short at 1.67 meters according to Wookiepedia. For Ahsoka, it says her height in Rebels is about 1.88 meters, although it doesn't say for the Clone Wars, so I went of an educated guess and approximate estimates comparing her to other characters in the Clone Wars._

 _Figuring out how to best incorporate Jarik through the gap between the Battle of Coruscant and Order 66 is a little tough, since everything happens so quickly in the movie, but in actuality takes place over a few days, weeks, maybe months. Why is the passage time always difficult to estimate in the movies? First in Empire, maybe ROTJ, and ROTS as well lol._


	8. Chapter 7 - Teachings of the Sith

**3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan stood in his and Jarik's quarters, eyeing his Padawan with a raised eyebrow, who was still sitting in meditation. For some reason Jarik had been in meditation for quite a while, more than he would have ever expected from him in many years. Even Master Yoda would be impressed by his reckoning.

The door opened and Anakin walked in, a frustrated look on his face, no doubt from the tension between the Council and the Chancellor after he was appointed to be on the Council, without being granted the rank of Master. It had never been done before after all. However his frustration was quickly forgotten as he eyed Jarik in the same bewilderment as Obi-Wan was the moment he noticed his position.

"How long has he been like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Since last night actually," Obi-Wan responded, smirking teasingly at him. "You could learn a few things from him about meditation yourself Anakin."

"Meditating for almost an entire day? No thanks Obi-Wan," he declined immediately, a disgruntled look on his face. "Have you tried bringing him out of it?"

"Master Yoda suggested to let him stay in his meditation, actually," Obi-Wan says, much to Anakin's surprise and confusion.

"They've been meeting with each other a lot lately. Have you noticed?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan, who nods his head.

"They're being very secretive about what they've been discussing, that's for sure," he replies.

"Do you have any idea what they might be talking about?" he asks curiously.

"Nobody knows. Master Yoda won't even say anything to the Council," Obi-Wan replies, frowning. "Ever since they went on their journey to who knows where, they haven't spoken about it at all."

The two stand there, watching Jarik sit in his meditation undisturbed for a few more moments before Anakin sighs.

"Well, the Chancellor has requested my presence. Again," he hesitantly tells Obi-Wan.

He's silent for a few moments before sighing in exasperation.

"Very well Anakin. But remember to be mindful of your feelings," he warns him again.

Anakin nods his head.

"I understand," he replies.

With that, the two Jedi move off to their respective destinations; Anakin to see the Chancellor, although he'll visit Padme beforehand, and Obi-Wan to see Yoda off to Kashyyyk with Master Windu.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Me and Satele walked through the mist to reveal a location in space, a planet to be precise. It was orange red in color, most likely a barren rocky desert world, with a few astroids floating around it caught in the planet's gravity. Nearby hovered a lone space station, although it wasn't like any type of station I've seen before.

"What is this place?" I ask Satele.

"Korriban. Ancient birthplace of the Sith. We believed ruins were all that remained of their evil Empire," she tells me.

I eye the planet with a new sense of unease, now feeling the Dark Side coming from the planet's surface. Flying past us was a shuttle, headed for the station. I also sense that she has more to tell about this place.

"What happened?" I ask her. "What's that station for?"

"An outpost monitoring Korriban during the days of the Old Republic. I was stationed here to train under our Battlemaster, Kao Cen Darach. I was your age back then," she informs me with a small smile. "That's when the Sith Empire returned, and with a vengeance."

We watch as a whole fleet of massive cruisers suddenly jump out of hyperspace over the planet, numerous fighters being released immediately to fire upon the Republic station. I recognize the cruisers from the history books as being Harrower-class dreadnoughts, the primary vessel for the fleet of the Sith over 3,000 years ago. The fighters begin swarming the station, blasting it with intense fire, and any starfighters that are released in an attempt to fight back are easily destroyed as well.

"That's... a lot of ships," I say in surprise.

"It was. They recaptured the planet with ease, and would've used it to launch a devastating first strike against the Republic," she tells me grimly.

"How did you escape?" I ask her, glancing between Satele and the massive Imperial fleet.

"A smuggler we arrested for transporting Sith artifacts had a ship fast enough to outrun their fighters," Satele explains. "Unfortunately, the price of escape came at the cost of my Master, who sacrificed himself to give us time to escape."

The view suddenly turns into a misty fog before it shows the inside of the station's main hanger. A much younger version of Satele flips over some debris and then jumps up onto a junky ship, being pulled up by a trooper, and as it blasts away, I also notice a Jedi fighting against two Sith Lords with great skill, wielding a green lightsaber and a blue saberstaff, which I notice to be Satele's weapon.

"Wow. He's really good," I remark in awe.

"One of the best of our time," she says proudly.

Darach redirects force lightning onto one of the Sith and then slices the others mask upon, leaving a massive gash on his face. The Sith Lord whips his head back with a growl, turns around and then roars in rage, charging forwards.

"So, if you hadn't escaped this battle, then the Sith would've dealt a horrible blow to the Republic?" I ask for confirmation.

She nods her head in response.

"Yes. We never sensed their return, and almost paid the price for it. No matter how peaceful things may seem, a Jedi can never afford to let their guard down, or become complacent," Satele warns me. "There will always be evil in the galaxy as there will always be good. To believe one exists without the other is ignorance."

I nod in understanding, seeing the sense behind her words. We thought the Sith were extinct for a millenia, yet now we're in the middle of a war between the Republic and the Separatists, with a Sith Lord most likely hiding within the Senate. Pretty lousy peacekeeping on our part if you ask me.

* * *

 _ **Opera House, Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Anakin rushed into Opera House from his speeder as quickly as possible, where the Chancellor was supposed to be waiting for him. He passed by different Senators, high class civilians and other alien species who were entering the theatre as well to enjoy the show. Adopting a more formal walk once he reached the Chancellor's box, he passed by two of his red guards, who let him pass, and approached the Chancellor, leaning over next to him.

"You wanted to see me Chancellor?" he asked.

"Yes, Anakin come closer I have good news!" Palpatine said happily.

Anakin knelt down on the ground beside the Chancellor's chair and listened.

"Our clone intelligence units have, discovered the location of General Grievous," Palpatine said with a grin on his face. "He's hiding, in the Utapau system."

"At last," Anakin responded with an eager smile on his face, gazing back out at the performance. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment," Palpatine stated. "You're the best choice, by far."

Anakin glanced at him with a conflicted expression, drinking in his praise but unsure of how the Council would feel. Obi-Wan and Jarik have had more experience with Grievous after all... but he should be able to take Grievous on as well.

"Hmm... sit down!" Palpatine offered, turning to his aides with a more stern scowl. "Leave us."

The Chancellor's aides quietly stood up and exited the theater, allowing Anakin to sit down in the chair next to Palpatine.

"Anakin," he starts off. "You know, I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council."

Anakin looks over at Palpatine in confusion, and he continues on.

"Oh they haven't included you in their plot. They soon will," Palpatine says, lying but speaking in an attempt of reassuring Anakin that he isn't in trouble, as if he's warning him.

"I don't understand," Anakin says, confused and unsure of what the Chancellor means.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect, the Jedi Council want control of the Republic," Palpatine states grimly. "They're planning to betray me."

Anakin is appalled by this. He couldn't speak for all of the Council, but he knows that Obi-Wan and Master Yoda wouldn't consider that! And Jarik certainly would be stunned and upset by that accusation.

"I don't think that-" he starts to say.

"Anakin," Palpatine cuts him off in disappointment. "Search your feelings. You know... don't you."

Anakin looks down, conflicted. He doesn't want to believe the Council and the Jedi would consider betraying the Chancellor and the Republic, but they have done questionable things lately, such as asking him to spy on the Chancellor.

"I know they don't trust you," Anakin says.

"Hmm," Palpatine responds with a small hint of contempt. "Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy for that matter."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken," Anakin says in agreement.

"Why?" Palpatine questions, a look of sympathy on his face. "They asked you, to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

Anakin looks away guiltily.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they," Palpatine deduces.

Anakin gazes at the floor, feeling a sense of shame and regret, shaking his head lightly.

"I don't uh... I don't know what to say," he responds.

"Remember back to your early teachings," Palpatine reminds him. "All who gain power, are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin says in defense.

"Good is a point of view Anakin," he states. "The Sith and the Jedi, are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power."

Anakin looks over at Palpatine with a small frown.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards only about themselves," he explains.

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asks him incredulously.

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others. Good friends of mine in the Order care greatly about defending the innocent," he says, looking out at the performance as he thinks about Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jarik.

Palpatine eyes Anakin in disappointment and exasperation, turning back to the performance as well. In his mind, he can see that this first technique of seducing Anakin away from the Jedi wouldn't work, because of his blasted Jedi friends, Kenobi and Shan. So he decides he has to pull out the next trick he has up his sleeve; Anakin's fatal flaw for saving the ones he loves.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"Why are the Sith able to hide so well from the Jedi?" I ask Satele. "Back in your day, and entire Empire of the Sith was hidden from the Republic until their first attack. For us, they've orchestrated so much chaos within the Republic itself."

"There are many reasons for why they are able to hide so well Jarik." Satele says. "But the most prominent reason, would be our arrogance in holding a sense of complacency."

"...that's it?" I question cautiously.

I know some members of the High Council seem arrogant, like Master Mundi and Master Windu for example, but is that all there is too it?

She nods her head.

"For the most part, yes. It may not seem like much, and in small levels it certainly isn't. But centuries of being in power as protectors of the Republic breeds a strong sense of complacency and arrogance within the Order, although not by itself," she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"When the Temple on Coruscant was first built, it was after the Jedi defeated the Sith millenia ago. There, they built the Temple over the Sith shrine, in the belief that it would negate it's dark energy," Satele explains.

I widened my eyes in disbelief, not expecting to learn that. "You mean to say there's a Sith shrine sitting underneath the Temple?"

"The Jedi who made that decision had good intentions, but it has had a costly and dangerous effect over the years," Satele says grimly.

"That's just... I don't know what to think!" I say, bewildered by that. "I'm guessing the Sith shrine plays a part in why the Sith can hide from us so well?" I ask.

She nods her head.

"It is. Despite what the Jedi at the time believed would happened, the shrine's power was never stamped out," she explains. "It leaks through from beneath the Temple, clouding our senses without us knowing it."

An image of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is shown, and then we zoom inside of it to far beneath the surface. In the dark area, dark crimson stone surrounds the open space, and two large columns touch the ceiling, with a large stone door in between them. The dark side is much clearer now, and I shield myself in the Force to keep its energy away.

"Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord behind the Clone Wars, has been using the power of this shrine to help shield his presence from the Jedi," Satele explains. "It is why he has remained hidden for so long. All of the Sith Lord's since the time of Darth Bane have known about it, using it's power to remain hidden as they continued to worm their way into the Republic, toppling it from the inside."

I look around at the shrine, a concerned and horrified look on my face as I realize the implications of what this could mean for us.

"Well there's a sign of Jedi arrogance no doubt," I state in a small form of grim humor.

Satele smiles sadly at me.

"So it is," she says in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Opera House, Coruscant**_

 **3rd person POV...**

"You ever hear, the tragedy, of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Palpatine asks.

Anakin slowly looks over at him with wide eyes, bewildered that the Chancellor knows about ancient Sith that he doesn't.

"No," he says in stunned reply.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you," Palpatine says knowingly. "It's a Sith legend."

Anakin listens to the Chancellor's story, wary but drawn into the tale.

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying," Palpatine says, looking over at Anakin to gauge his reaction.

Anakin looks at Palpatine, realizing the implications of what Palpatine was saying, but he wanted to be sure.

"He could actually, save people from death?" he asks cuatiously.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," Palpatine states simply.

Anakin is thoughtful. He still believes the Sith and the dark side to be evil of course, but his visions of Padme dying at childbirth haunt him. He couldn't bare to live without her...

"Well, what happened to him?" he asks curiously.

Palpatine smiles.

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did," he replies, a sly grin forming on his face. "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep."

Palpatine secretly grins to himself, remembering how satisfying it was to strike down his former master.

"Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself," he murmurs.

"Is is possible to learn this power?" Anakin asks, wishing to know if he has to save his wife from death, like his visions predict.

Palpatine looks over at him, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Not from a Jedi," he declares.

Darth Sidious inwardly smirks wickedly, feeling a great sense of glee. He has Skywalker now, and it's only a matter of time before he gives himself to the Sith in order to save his wife.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Satele looks over at me, and I get the sense that our time will be up soon.

"Jarik, what you will face in the future will be challenging. It will not be easy, and it will test you to your very limits," she warns me.

I take this warning in seriously, going over the possibilities of what I might face. The Sith Lord himself? Or worse... I'm not sure, but I look back up at her determinedly. I would do whatever was necessary in order to face the coming threat in the future, and embrace the Light Side to protect my friends, the ones I loved, everyone.

"I understand," I say determinedly.

She smiles gently at me.

"I'm glad you do. the reason I'm teaching you all of this is so that you can help restore the Jedi Order to what they are supposed to be. I'm not sure how or when it will come to pass, but you play a great role in the future of the Force."

Thinking about all of this is pretty overwhelming. To have such burdens placed on me when I'm only a teenager... well this stuff may not happen until I'm an adult, but it's still a lot to take in.

"Here's to hoping that I don't turn out to suck," I say jokingly.

"You won't 'suck,' I can assure you have that," she replies with an amused smile. "And you will never be alone. You have Ahsoka to be with you, and our family will be watching you," she promises.

"Thank you Satele," I respond gratefully.

The landscape then starts to fade away, becoming smokey and blurry, and moments later I reopen my eyes, realizing I'm no longer in meditation, although to my surprise, the time of day is very different than when I entered. My stomach then growls angrily, and my throat feels dry.

"Why am I so hungry?" I question myself, looking over at the chrono. I widen my eyes in shock at what the time says.

"Wh- How- how long have I been in meditation?!" I exclaim in bewilderment.

* * *

 _Lot's of manipulation, and learning and warnings of what's to come in this chapter. I love it! Also love the Old Republic cinematic trailers, those never get old am I right? :D_


	9. Chapter 8 - Calm before the Storm

The next day, me and Master Kenobi were going to visit Padme before the next mission, just for a friendly visit. Master Kenobi also had some suspicions and concerns about Anakin, since he's become more distraught, and we both knew how close he and Padme are. I felt the same way about Anakin, and I'm worried for him as well. Right now, were in her apartment, sitting on one of the couches.

"Has Anakin been to see you?" Master Kenobi asks her.

"Several times," she responds. "I was so happy to hear he was accepted onto the Jedi Council."

"I was surprised and amused when I learned that. Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Council... who knew?" I asked rhetorically with a shrug.

Master Kenobi and Padme smiled in amusement.

"I know," he says. "He deserves it. He is impatient, strong-willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted."

"Oh you don't say," I comment with an eye roll.

We all share a quick laugh at the true facts of Anakin, before Padme develops a knowing look.

"You're not just here to say hello. Something is wrong, isn't it?" she deduces.

"You should be a Jedi, Padme," Master Kenobi says.

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings," she points out.

He sighs in defeat.

"It's Anakin... He's becoming moody and detached. He's been put in a difficult position as the Chancellor's representative... but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you," Master Kenobi says.

"Why would he talk to me about his work?" she questions, although we both study her intently, knowing that she's hiding something.

"Neither of you is very good about hiding your feelings either," Master Kenobi says, giving her a look.

"Don't give me that look," she replies with a frown.

"We both know how he feels about you," he admits, and I nod my head.

Padme grows a bit more nervous as well.

"What did he say?" she asks hesitantly.

"Nothing. He never had to say anything. And if it makes you feel any better, me and Ahsoka have felt the same way about each other as well," I say reassuringly.

Master Kenobi had already deduced that the two of us had feelings for each other as well, and while wary of it, he didn't complain. He has a soft spot for when it comes to me, Anakin, and Ahsoka.

Padme stands up and moves to the balcony, and we follow after her.

"Thanks, but... I don't know what you're talking about," she replies.

Master Kenobi sighs in exasperation.

"Padme, I know you both too well, and Jarik is in a similar dilemma with Ahsoka. I can see that you two are in love, Padme. I'm worried about him," he tells her. and when she doesn't answer, Obi-Wan continues. "I fear your relationship has confused him. He's changed considerably since we returned..."

"You know we aren't going to tell the Council about this right? We're all friends after all," I tell her gently, and she finally looks at the two of us gratefully.

"Thank you," she says in response.

"Please, do what you can for him," Obi-Wan tells her.

* * *

The three of us were walking along the landing platform to the Junior Negotiator, where thousands of troops from the 212th Legion were boarding and preparing for possible battle. I was dismayed to learn that I wouldn't be going with Master Kenobi, a little jealous that he would be getting the chanc to finally capture and defeat Grievous. I would've killed to see Grievous's reaction.

"You're gonna need me on this one Master," Anakin says.

"Oh I agree, for both of you. However this may turn out to be just a wild bantha chase," Master Kenobi replies in response.

"Remind me why I'm not coming with you again Master?" I ask, not bothering to hide my disappointment.

"Right now we're spread to thin in this war, and we need all the Jedi we can muster available for any new assignments," he explains regretfully. "If one does come up, you'll have Boil with you as an act-in-commander, and some of our legion behind you."

I nod in understanding.

"Alright, well, good luck then," I tell him.

Master Kenobi smiles in response and turns to leave before Anakin stops him.

"Master!" he calls out.

Curious, he turns around to see what Anakin has to say.

"Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training... I have been arrogant and I apologize... I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me," Anakin admits.

I eye him in sympathy and understanding, having plenty of irritation with the Council myself. Especially after realizing how much the Order has messed up over the centuries, honestly. Obi-Wan smiles in response.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master," he promises.

Anakin smiles gratefully in response.

"So now that our life story's have been told, are we could now?" I ask suddenly, breaking the moment.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both sigh in exasperation as they turn to glare at me half-heartedly.

"Really Jarik?" Anakin asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug innocently in response.

"Well Jarik, if that's how you feel, then I best be off," Obi-Wan remarks humorously in response, and Anakin laughs lightly as well.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, waving my hand in disinterest.

Before Master Kenobi could go any further, Anakin gets his attention again.

"Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you," he says, and he smiles in response.

"Good bye old friend. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan replies, before walking down the ramp, although he points a finger at me in warning.

"You better not cause any trouble while I'm gone Padawan!" he threatens.

I smirk back.

"It's impossible to do so without you around Master!" I retort, and he rolls his eyes in response while Anakin laughs.

* * *

Entering my quarters, I stretched my arms in preparation for taking a small nap before noticing a datapad on the table, which I don't remember leaving there. I don't sense any bad intentions from it, so I pick up the datapad and turn it on. Much to my surprise, it is a message from Master Yoda, which I raise an eyebrow at. I guess someone left it in my quarters while I was away... huh.

I open up the file and read it. Another surprising thing is that it isn't in his usual backwards talk, although that's probably because this is a typed message, and not a verbal one.

 _'Padawan Shan. I can sense that the Clone Wars are nearing its end, and the Sith Lord may soon be revealed. How these events will come to pass, I am unsure, but be ready for anything, and use your teachings from the Force to guide you. In an effort to draw the Sith Lord out of hiding, me, your Master, and Master Windu have devised a plan, which is already in effect. With me away from Coruscant, and Obi-Wan after General Grievous, he will make his move to take action against the Jedi from the Senate. Skywalker is already in a position in which the Chancellor will be protected, and when the Sith reveals himself, Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Tiin, and Master Kolar, the finest warriors of our Order, will be ready to apprehend him. But be wary Padawan, for this conflict could go any way.'_

I read the message with wide eyes, finding this all completely insane. I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed with how things have been planned, but I'll go with impressed. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Master Windu all planned this out so that we would be in the perfect position to draw out the Sith Lord? That will probably work very well. It's a genius idea for sure. The only problem I have with this plan is that it's affected Anakin heavily, since he obviously is frustrated by how the Council has been acting lately, telling him to spy on the Chancellor, and put him on the Council without granting him the rank of Master. Although hopefully Obi-Wan can get that changed soon, because while Anakin has many flaws, he has only good intentions at heart.

I'm interrupted from my musing as the door suddenly slides open and R5 rushes into the room with a loud scream. He quickly rolls behind him in an attempt to hide from something, and I eye him weirdly.

"R5?" I ask in controlled calm.

He beeps questioningly in response.

"What are you doing?" I demand in bewilderment.

Before R5 can answer, another astromech suddenly speeds into the room, and stops upon noticing me. I recognize it as R2-KT, or 'Katee,' and let out an exasperated sigh. R5 shakes in slight fear and Katee beeps angrily at him.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" I ask him, turning around to face him.

Katee wheels up next to me, beeping accusingly at him. R5 looks between the two of us nervously and, at my raised eyebrow, he lets out the equivalent of a sigh, answering timidly.

I gape at him incredulously.

"You did what?!" I exclaim.

Katee beeps angrily again, and I stop her from moving forward before she could inflict any damage on him. R5 backs up nervously.

"Alright that's it. R5, return the sensor to Katee and then apologize right now," I tell him.

R5 shakes his dome in a no and Katee squeals angrily, and I push her back again.

"R5, you better do it or else you'll get no oil baths for 3 months, and I'll leave you to fill up with dirt and a bunch of crap," I threaten him.

R5 is silent, letting out a distressing beep, but at my fierce glare, he lowers down on his axles and opens one of his compartments, revealing the sensor antenna that all astromech droids come equipped with. Any droid hates having one of its parts removed, especially their sensors. I take it from him and Katee opens up the slot where it's supposed to go. After a few moments, I reconnect it to her dome and she tests it, before lowering it down and beeping happily, nudging my leg. She then beeps threateningly to R5, who shrinks back again before departing from the room.

I turn back around to stare at R5 with a raised eyebrow, and he glumly leaves the room slowly, pouting in embarrassment and slight irritation.

"For the love of all that is good will you stop taking Katee's things?!" I ask him exasperatedly, and he beeps back irritably in reply, exiting the room.

I roll my eyes in exasperated amusement and annoyance, setting the datapad back down on the table. I was so done with those two droids. they're even worse with each other than R5 is with R2. I don't care how reliable and wonderful R5 is that doesn't excuse him for being absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

 _Well, everything is falling into place now. After this chapter, nothing will ever be the same for Jarik, Anakin and Obi-Wan. For good or for worse, their lives will never be the same again. So sad! :(_ _It truly is the calm before the storm for this chapter._

 _Also hope you guys found that terrified R5 scene funny! Katee is a cool little cameo character in the Star Wars universe, who is officially CANON. she appears in the Clone Wars movie, can be seen with the Resistance, I'm not sure how much more she's in._


	10. Chapter 9 - Sidious Revealed

**Jarik POV...**

Walking through the hanger bay, I spot Boil talking with a few of his brothers, who I noticed to be Wooley, Trapper, and Crys, and decide to stop by for a small chat.

"Hey guys, hows life?" I ask them casually.

"Commander!" they all say immediately in response, offering me a salute, and I roll my eyes.

"Come on, how many times have I told you that you don't have to salute me every single time?" I ask in exasperation.

"Many times sir, but we'll still keep doing it," Crys said with a grin as they all came out of their salute.

"And why is that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's fun to mess with you sir," Boil says with a grin.

They all laugh with each other as I shake my head in response, a small smile on my face.

"Umm, you know where your droid is at, sir?" Wooley asks me.

"No, why?" I say in confusion.

"I feel like he's been giving me the stink eye," he says nervously, glancing around the hanger to make sure R5 isn't here.

"Eh, that's normal," I tell him, waving a hand reassuringly. "He just likes to mess with people. You would not believe the amount of times I've had to threaten him to apologize."

"Oh I can certainly believe that sir," Trapper says.

I then take notice of a small scar on Boil's head, just visible underneath his haircut.

"Looks like quite a scar there Boil. You alright?" I ask him.

He glances at me quickly before responding.

"Yes sir, just a small training accident with Captain Rex," he informs me.

I eye him weirdly, sensing only a half-truth in his words but shrug in response.

"Aww come on Commander, we all know how Boil likes to look tough," Crys teases him.

"Yeah? Well we all know you're the pretty boy with that hair of yours Crys," Boil retorts.

We all laugh in response at the appalled look Crys gives Boil in response, and he mutters about his hair looking fine. He's bleached it blonde for years now.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," I tell them. "Also just a reminder, while Cody and Obi-Wan are out hunting down Grievous..."

They mutter jealously in response, since everyone in the 212th loves the opportunity to bring that monster down.

"...we're on standby in case we get sent on another mission, okay?" I ask them.

"Yes sir!" they say in response.

I smile brightly at them.

"Great! Well, see ya!"

* * *

Me and Anakin were in a war meeting up in the communications tower with Master Windu, Master Yoda, Master Mundi, and Master Secura when a hologram of Commander Cody appeared.

 _"Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack,"_ he informs us.

"Thank you Commander," Master Windu says in response, and with a respectful nod, Cody vanishes.

"Anakin?" Master Windu asks. "Deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

Anakin stares back at him but nods his head.

"Yes Master," he says tightly, walking away.

I watch him go worriedly, sensing the frustration he feels acting as a double agent between the Chancellor and the Council, having to spy on him.

Once he's gone Master Windu looks up, speaking again.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor," he says.

 _"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office."_ Master Mundi says.

I widen my eyes in surprise. I don't like the Chancellor either but that would be a bad move for the Jedi, since the Senate would accuse our involvement in their affairs to be treason. Which is absurd because they interrupt our affairs a whole lot, and we can't do anything about it. "Isn't that a little risky Master?" I ask hesitantly.

 _"Dangerous, this may be."_ Master Yoda says.

"It would be a dangerous move. The Jedi Council would have take control of the Senate in order to secure a more peaceful transaction," Master Windu points out.

 _"...and replace the Congress with senators that are not filled with greed and corruption,"_ Master Mundi adds.

 _"_ _To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm... great care we must take,"_ Master Yoda advises.

I let out a sigh, unsure of how to feel about this. I don't like the Chancellor and the corrupt politicians anymore than the Council, but the way they seem to be planning to handle it seems wrong.

* * *

 **Anakin POV...**

I walked into the Chancellor's office, finding him at his desk looking at a red hologram of something. He shuts it down and turns to me as I approach before I can get a decent view of it.

"Chancellor," I greet politely. "We have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge," he replies.

I look down slightly, feeling a great sense of longing and need to be with him.

"I should be there with him... me and Jarik," I admit in disappointment.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents," Palpatine says sadly, a look of sympathy on his face. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew," I said in agreement, slowly pacing around. "More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council."

He nods in understanding, and I continue.

"I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me," I admit bitterly.

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control," Palpatine says, standing up.

We walk into the hallway out of his main office, and he puts a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you," he tells me. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

I glance at him in surprise, confused at how he would know such things.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" I ask him.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force... even the nature of the dark side," he says softly.

I widen my eyes in surprise and suspicion, stopping in front of him with a confused glare on my face.

"You know the dark side?!" I demand, bewildered and confused about why Chancellor Palpatine would know such things. How...?

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi! If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force," he tells me with a smile.

I glare warily at him, sensing something to suddenly be amiss... the Chancellor has never spoken like this, so what's gotten into him? We move around each other, and suddenly I remember Obi-Wan and Jarik's wariness with the Chancellor. Were they right about him, and I never saw it?

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin," he advises, although it doesn't sound as comforting as his words used to.

There's a dark gleam in his eyes that is extremely unsettling to me.

"Only through me, can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi! Learn to use the dark side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife... from certain death," he says, a sly smirk coming onto his face.

I stop, my blood running cold as my eyes widen in shock and fear. I narrow my gaze angrily at him. How does he now of my marriage?! I've told no one!

"What did you say?!" I demand angrily.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you!" he pleads.

Suddenly it all clicks into place. This... this isn't the Chancellor I know! He never was! Now I realize why Fives said the Chancellor was the head of the conspiracy... why Jarik couldn't access any of the files, which were all blocked by the Chancellor's Office... how he knew of Sith legends that the Jedi never knew! He is the Sith Lord!

I grab my lightsaber and activate it, pointing it at his throat with a furious glare in my eyes.

"You're the Sith Lord!" I exclaim furiously.

"I know what has been troubling you... Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council!" he pleads, a sympathetic frown on his face. "Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi... a life of significance, of conscience."

Palpatine is just a fraud name... from what Master Yoda has revealed, his true name is Darth Sidious. All these years, he was never my friend... he only ever wanted to use me! He's no better than any of the greedy slave owners and senators in the galaxy! He betrayed me!

As he move to calmly walk away, I raise my saber threateningly at the back of his head, and he stops.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asks calmly.

"I would certainly like to!" I growl, shaking with anger.

Sidious suddenly gets a dark tone to his voice as he whispers.

"I know you would... I can feel your anger!" he murmurs with sickening glee, his voice becoming a growl. "It gives you focus, makes you stronger!"

Realizing his words to be true, I reluctantly lower my lightsaber and deactivate it. I won't let him get the better of me... like how he made me kill Dooku. I still feel shame for doing so in front of Jarik. The look in his eyes he gave me when I did that...

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," I state with a glare.

"Of course you should," he responds, and it's aggravating how unconcerned he seems by that threat. "But you not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all of this," I declare confidently, glaring at him.

"You have great wisdom Anakin. Know the power of the dark side, power to save, Padme," he promises in return with a smile.

As he heads back to his office, I glare at his back angrily.

"I may be unsure of the Council's intentions, but my friend Jarik... he's been right to be suspicious of you," I tell him with a small smirk.

Sidious stops and turns to look at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I think I see a brief glimpse of angry yellow in his eyes before they revert back to his normal color. That only confirms who he really is for me.

"We shall see," he says darkly.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I was walking through the halls of the Temple when I noticed Anakin rushing up to my quickly, slightly out of breath. I eye him in surprise.

"Master? What's got you in a hurry?" I ask.

"I already informed Master Windu," he says, looking me dead in the eyes. "You were right to be suspicious of the Chancellor Jarik. He is the Sith Lord. The one we've been looking for."

I widen my eyes in shock and disbelief, not expecting that at all! I was confident that there was a Sith Lord hidden somewhere in the Senate building... but the Chancellor himself?! How... how did he get all the way to the top! Then it all comes crashing down to me...

"Oh kriffing Force..." I whisper in shock. "I knew the Sith Lord was somewhere in the Senate, and the Chancellor was suspicious but... he's the Sith Lord himself?"

"All this time, he was manipulating me... I should've listened to you guys more," he says, pacing around in obvious guilt and regret, feeling burdened.

"Hey hey, Master... Anakin, it's not your fault alright?" I say reassuringly, although not very confident in my ability to do so. "He played us all, now we have to respond."

"Master Windu and the remaining Council members are already headed there right now," he tells me.

I exhale nervously, unsure of how to feel about this. I just still can't get over the fact that Palpatine is Darth Sidious...

"I hope they stop him..." I manage to say.

"Me too," he says in agreement, looking out the window. "I'm going to head up to the Council chambers to clear my head. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

I nod my head in understanding.

"I will Master, I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces," I reply, voicing my own concerns.

Nodding his head, he leaves to go to the Council chambers. With renewed vigor, I head to my quarters to prepare for any possible scenarios like Satele and Master Yoda have told me, not realizing this was the last time I would ever interact with Anakin Skywalker...

* * *

 _And so, the final moments of the fall of Anakin Skywalker have begun. Man, his story is so sad! Born a slave, trained as a Jedi and manipulated since the beginning by a Sith Lord, loosing his Padawan to the Council's foolishness..._

 _Jarik's story isn't so happy either. Parents cut down in front of his eyes by Maul as an infant, Ahsoka dies, shattering their bond painfully before she is resurrected, many moments of guilt and regret during the Clone Wars, losing Ahsoka to the Council's foolishness..._

 _Wow..._


	11. Chapter 10 - A Sith Lord Rises

**_Coruscant, Deep Core_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Anakin quietly sits down in his chair within the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple, lost to his thoughts. His conversation with Palpatine and finding out he was the true Sith Lords left him shaken and distraught, unsure of what to think. Adding to that is his great fear about the fate of Padmé...

 _'You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.'_

Hearing the voice of Palpatine in his head, Anakin takes a shaky breath and attempts to push it away. But the voice... it kept nagging at him. What if he was right, and there really is no other way to save Padmé? It can't be the only way... right? Accepting help from the most evil man in the galaxy?

Across the wide expanse of Coruscant's city, Padmé Amidala sat on a couch in her apartment, quietly contemplating within her thoughts. As she does so however a strange feeling overcomes her, something she doesn't know how to react to. She's unable to explain it... but she can almost, feel, as if Anakin was thinking about her. She could feel him... as if he were right in the same room as her.

With her thoughts dwelling on him she stands up from the couch and turns her gaze out towards the window, walking up to it in order to gain a better view of the Jedi Temple far in the distance, where she could feel Anakin thinking about her.

Inside the Council Chambers, Anakin also gets up from his chair and moves over to the window, staring out at the expansive horizon of the Galactic City beyond. The setting sun bathed the sky and city in a deep orange glow, delivering the foreboding promise that everything was about to change.

The last sunset of the Galactic Republic. The twilight of the Jedi Order.

From here in the Temple spire he could just barely make out Padmé's apartment complex far beyond. A tear rolls down Anakin's cheek as he fights an internal war with himself, torn between accepting Palpatine's help to save Padmé and remaining faithful to the Jedi Order and his friends.

* * *

 ** _Chancellor's Office, Coruscant_**

Jedi Master Mace Windu strode through the door into the Chancellor's office, a hard glare on his face. Behind him were High Council members Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar, their faces set into the same glare. They marched with purpose into the Chancellor's Office to confront the Sith Lord behind the war.

Chancellor Palpatine turns around calmly in his chair, looking up at the Jedi without fear.

"Master Windu! I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then," he greets pleasantly. "I must say you are here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor," Master Windu states, activating his purple lightsaber with a hiss.

The other three Jedi Masters do the same, and Palpatine glares at them.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" he demands coldly.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Master Windu says.

"I am, the Senate!" Palpatine declares, a dark growl in his voice.

"Not yet," Master Windu retorts calmly, feeling a sense of control with the four Masters against one Sith.

Palpatine stands up slowly from his seat. his gaze never leaving the Jedi, and suddenly he's no longer Palpatine: his whole demeanor changes to that of his true identity, Darth Sidious.

A lightsaber hilt of gleaming black metal is quickly brought into his hand, and he raises it.

"It's treason, then," Sidious declares, activating the crimson red lightsaber with a smirk.

Faster then the Jedi could anticipate, he twirls through the air in front of them, unleashing a horrifying and disorienting howl. The scream disorients the Jedi Masters, who are to slow to react, stunned by the ferocity of this seemingly old man. Master Windu readies his lightsaber, but Sidious strikes first.

Moving at lightning fast speed he stabs Agen Kolar and then slices his lightsaber around through Saesee Tiin's chest. It all happens in the span of a single second, the Sith Lord moving too fast for them to follow. The two Jedi Masters collapse with pained cries, their bodies lifeless before they hit the turned to Windu and Fisto, who react with more skill. They engage in a quick flurry of strikes, moving around each other, lightsabers swinging. Windu and Fisto move together, twirling around the Sith Lord and striking at his backside in perfect synch, but Sidious easily anticipates the move, blocking the attack and then slicing Fisto across the chest before he could react appropriately.

Kit Fisto falls to the ground with a painful cry, and Master Windu looks on in horror at the sight, stunned by how easily Sidious took out three experienced High Council members.

"Kit!" he cries out in alarm, but he is already dead, his body hitting the floor.

"Help me! Someone, please help me! The Jedi have gone mad!" Sidious cries out, suddenly acting like a scared, defenseless old man.

Windu whips around to face him, and Sidious brings a hand to his lips in a shushing motion, an evil and mocking smirk on his face. His eyes are glowing an evil Sith yellow. The video camera's are cut out, so there is no visual evidence of what is going on, only audio. Windu realizes he played right into the Sith Lord's hands, and warily faces this suddenly dangerous adversary, backing down the hall, as Sidious follows.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_**

 **Jarik POV...**

I rush through the hallway's of the Temple, my Jedi cloak billowing behind me as I race to the archives. I need to check out what is going on at the Chancellor's Office, so that I can prepare for what is happening. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan are counting on me. A few Jedi eye me with confusion and annoyance as I race past, but I don't care. Something is wrong in the Force, I can feel it, and it terrifies me. How anyone else can't sense the darkness suddenly bursting out in massive waves is beyond me.

 _'It must be the Sith shrine...'_ I think in realization, and it makes sense.

Since Satele told me that a Sith shrine was buried deep beneath the Temple, I began to actively probe the Force for it, and that's when I felt it, developing a defense against it's influence. It wasn't easy at first, but I came to recognize it as being similar to how it felt in my meditation when Satele brought me through the Temple to show it. Thankfully I managed to develop some shielding against it's influence with my power of the Force. It felt almost natural to me... like I had some natural talent over the whole Force, not just the light.

Must be my heritage, since the founders of my family line, Revan and Bastila, were both Sith and Jedi at verious points in their lives. You know what, not important, I have a job to do.

I scramble into a chair at one of the free terminals in the room, typing as fast as I could. It takes only a minute for me to get to where I should see a live feed of the Chancellor's office, but surprise surprise, it's blocked by the firewalls of Palpatine's office, go figure.

But this time, I am going to bust through this firewall, now that we know Palpatine is secretly Darth Sidious. No more playing by the Senate's rules from this point onwards. Cracking my fingers in front of me, I get to work, typing code and other things to break through these... very impressive firewalls.

Despite what I think about Sidious, I have to admire the man's patience to deal with politics for decades.

* * *

 ** _Chancellor's Office, Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV...**

Mace Windu scowls, raising his lightsaber over his head. He slashes forwards and parries a blow from Sidious, then slides past him while the Sith Lord hisses at him in response.

Marching forwards, he swings and lightsaber left and right at the Sith Lord, pushing him on the defensive with heavy blows. Sidious backs up and deflects his attacks before jumping up onto the holoprojector, flipping downwards to strike at him with lightning quick speed, snarling all the while. However, Windu quickly deflects the attacks and continues his advance without flinching, forcing him to back away.

Frustrated, Sidious looses himself to his anger for a moment and calls on his rage to fuel his strikes, gritting his teeth with a snarl. However Windu was able to keep up with the Sith Lord, taking advantage of Sidious's anger. Using his Vaapad form he fuels the power and ferocity behind his own attacks with Sidious's rage, and swings his lightsaber around with heavy blows. Eventually he's forced Sidious up to the window and swings his lightsaber for him once more. The Sith Lord deflects his strike with his own swing, and they both cut through the glass window to completely shatter it, exposing them to the open air.

Windu lunges forwards, but Sidious ducks underneath him with his lightsaber overhead and whips around to point his lightsaber at him, to which he turns around with an intense glare on his face. Yelling, Sidious lunges forwards at lightning quick speed and thrusts his saber with the intent of stabbing him, but Windu deflects his strike and twirls around behind him, a scowl on his face as he slashes his saber with increasing intensity. Then he sees and opportunity.

Thrusting his foot out, Windu kicks the red lightsaber out of Sidious's hand, and the Sith Lord stumbles back in alarm, hitting the ground with frightened yelps. Windu stomps forwards with his blade pointed out threateningly, cornering Sidious against a wall.

At the same time however, Anakin came speed walking into the office with firm intent, faltering momentarily upon seeing the slashed corpses of three Jedi Masters. Seeing the confrontation up ahead however, he continues forwards and moves up to stand before Windu and Sidious.

"You are under arrest, my Lord," Windu says mockingly.

He then notices Anakin approaching, and cautiously gestures for him to hang back. Seeing him as well, Palpatine's eyes light up in renewed glee and hope.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this!" he exclaims. "I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Windu retorts with a glare. "You have lost!"

Scowling, Palpatine looks up at Windu with a glare of anger on his face.

"No…" he growls, eyes flashing yellow. "No, no! You will die!"

With a roar, Sidious thrusts his hands out and unleashes a terrible burst of Force lightning, to which Winds just barely raises his lightsaber in time to block it with a startled cry. Anakin covers his eyes in surprise from the blinding flash of light, taking a step back against the immense power being exuded.

"He's a… traitor!" Sidious yells at Anakin.

" _He_ is the traitor!" Windu shouts to Anakin.

Anakin looks between Windu and Sidious with an uncertain gaze, caught in an internal struggle between the light and the dark.

Windu kept his lightsaber blade held up, absorbing the Force lightning sent his way. However he now thrusts the blade forward, redirecting the Force lightning so that it strikes back against Sidious himself, hitting him in the face. The Sith Lord lets out a yell of pain, but nevertheless continues his assault, looking over to Anakin with a pleading expression.

"I have the power to save the one you love!" Palpatine says in between lightning blasts. "You must choose!"

Hearing his words, Anakin's doubt increases, but the urge and need to save Padmé from certain death overcomes his rational thoughts, and he begins to glare at Windu.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Windu exclaims, shoving the blade closer.

The Force lightning hits Sidious even stronger now, and he cries out in pain once more.

"Don't let him kill me!" he pleads desperately, whimpering in pain. "I- I can't hold it much longer, I… I- I am… too weak!"

No matter how much power Sidious fuels into his lightning blasts, Windu redirects it all in full force with his lightsaber, teeth grit in exertion from the effort of doing so.

"Anakin!" Palpatine calls out. "Help me… help me!"

Finally, Sidious is forced to relent in his attack as the pain becomes unbearable, dropping his arms. When the lightning drops, Windu lowers his lightsaber with heaving breaths but still points it forward at the Sith Lord, a disbelieving glare on his face. Sidious meanwhile continues to whimper in pain, his face now scarred a hideous bone white color.

"I- I can't hold on any longer…" he moans.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Windu declares fiercely, appalled by Sidious's power in the Force.

"You can't," Anakin interrupts, much to his surprise. "He must stand trial!"

Sidious falters in his whimpering, looking over at Anakin eagerly, although he doesn't notice.

"He has control of the Senate and the courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Windu retorts.

"I'm too weak!" Sidious cries out pathetically. "Don't kill me… please!"

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin states firmly, remembering what happened with Dooku. "He must live!"

Frustrated, Windu shuts out Sidious and Anakin's pleas and glares down at the Sith Lord, tensing up. Sidious widens his eyes in realization, a look of fear crossing his face.

"Please don't!" he says.

"I need him!" Anakin exclaims.

However, Windu raises his lightsaber overhead with a determined glare on his face, ready to swing it down and end the threat Sidious poses for good.

"Please! Don't!" Palpatine shouts in terror.

"NO!" Anakin roars.

Whipping out his lightsaber, Anakin swiftly cuts through Windu's hand as he swings down at Sidious. At once Windu starts to scream in pain, shocked and horrified at the loss of his hand and what Anakin had just done. In complete contrast to him, a wicked a triumphant grin spreads across Sidious's face as he observes the scene and, with pure glee, he raises his arms and unleashes his Force lightning once more.

"POWER!" he yells.

Windu screams in pain as he's struck by the Force lightning, his skin burning from the intensity.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" Sidious roars triumphantly.

Frozen in agony, Windu is then thrown violently out of the window by Darth Sidious, his body still sparking with lightning as he falls through the open air, down to Coruscant's surface far below. Releasing his hold on the Force lightning, Sidious lays back with a satisfied sigh.

Anakin on the other hand takes a step back with heaving breaths, guilt and horror coming over him.

"What have I done?!" he cries out, stumbling to his knees and dropping his lightsaber.

Darth Sidious was pleased, more so than he has been ever since he killed his former master Darth Plagueis in his sleep, proving that old fool was blind to the Force. He gets to his feet and slowly moves to stand in front of Anakin, unable to prevent his wide grin.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," he says, his voice a deep growl. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

"I will do whatever you… ask," Anakin breathes out, hopeless resignation filling him.

The grin on his face spreads even wider.

"Good!" he says gleefully.

"Just help me save Padmé's life!" Anakin pleads. "I can't live without her!"

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together I know we can discover the secret," Sidious promises.

Resigned to his fate, Anakin looks up at Sidious with a hard stare, a hint of madness and desperation fueling him.

"I pledge myself… to your teachings," he says.

"Good… Good. The Force is strong in you! A powerful Sith you will become!" Sidious declares gleefully. "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader!"

"Thank you… my master," the newly named Darth Vader murmurs.

* * *

 ** _Kashyyyk, Mid Rim_**

 **Yoda POV...**

I wince, feeling a great disturbance in the Force, holding a hand to my head. I back up, distracted by the massive presence of the dark side that suddenly streams forth from Coruscant across the galaxy.

Something terrible... has happened!

* * *

 ** _Chancellor's Office, Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV…**

Finally... Skywalker was no more, and now he had a new apprentice, Darth Vader! He puts on his Sith cloak, no longer needing to or able to hide behind the guise of Chancellor Palpatine with his face being scarred by his own Force Lightning, but it mattered not to him. The Republic's fall was inevitable at this point, and so was the destruction of the Jedi Order.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators," Sidious warns Vader carefully, sprouting more lies to bend his new apprentice to his will.

"I agree, the Jedi's next move will be against the Senate," Vader says.

"Every single Jedi, including your friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jarik Shan, are now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?" Sidious asks.

Vader nods his head.

"I understand Master... but Jarik will understand as well, I'm sure of it. Like me, he understands how misguided the Jedi Council is. If we were to-" Vader starts to say.

"No!" Sidious cuts him off harshly, eyes gleaming, before he relaxes slightly. "No, I'm afraid he will not understand my young apprentice, for he is part of the Council's plot as well."

"I... do not understand Master," Vader says, confused.

Jarik was one of his closest friends, they agreed on many things...

"I'm afraid it is true. Haven't you wondered why he and Yoda have been meeting in secret?" Sidious asks, spreading the seeds of doubt further in Vader. "He hates the Senate, hates politics... hates the Republic. Together they have been plotting against me in secret, discussing tactics that even the other Jedi would have found barbaric and disapproving of. They are no better than the Jedi."

Vader gazes at the floor, feeling truth from his new Master's words... perhaps he's right. Jarik didn't trust him with whatever he and Yoda spoke about... he hated politics! He couldn't believe he was played by Jarik all this time, just like the Council!

"I understand Master," he says, voice filled with new determination and anger.

Sidious smiles in glee. At last, his young apprentice drank up his words, and now hates Jarik Shan. It won't be long before that Jedi brat will be rid of for good, and then he can move onto young Tano. Those two were greater threats to his Empire than they could possibly realize.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple," Sidious orders him. "We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Vader questions.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy! And we shall have… peace," Sidious promises, a grin coming onto his face as his Empire begins.

The galaxy is his now, and Shan will soon be gone. The firewalls of the Chancellor's Office are no longer important now, and he will bring the Jedi to utter destruction.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_**

 **Jarik POV...**

"Come on... come on!" I say in frustration.

Almost... there... got it! Geez, that was some of the toughest crap I've ever sliced through, yet something seemed off in the Force. Almost as if somebody meant for me to get through...

I shrug it off, pulling into the files of the Chancellor's Office, I scroll through for the video feed and then open it... only to be horrified by what I saw. All around his office are the bodies of Master Fisto, Master Tiin, and Master Kolar, cut up and obviously slashed by a lightsaber. They're all dead! I gasp in horror, widening my eyes in shock. They failed... where's Master Windu?

I shift the video feed over to the office of the Chancellor, and there he is. Sitting at his own desk in all his glory, garbed in a black robe, scarred face, is Darth Sidious himself. There is a smirk on his face, and even through the video I can see the gleaming yellow of his Sith eyes as he surveys the room, not even bothering to clean up the Jedi corpses. Then his gaze slowly turns to the video camera, and my heart stops. His gaze feels like it is directed right at me... as if he was actually here in front of me right now. He grins wickedly, slowly raising an arm and making a fist. the video feed then shuts off, making static. I can only assume that he used the Force to destroy the camera.

I sit there in the desk in shock, unsure of how to feel. Sidious defeated four High Ranking Masters of the Jedi Council, but was now sitting in his office without a care? What was he planning? I had to so something! Me and Anakin were currently the only ones alive who knew of his identity...

I'm stopped from my musing as the Force suddenly screams in warning and pain, and I clutch my head as waves of fear, agony and suffering wash through the Force. I notice that all of the Jedi around me are affected as well. What is going on?!

The agonizing sensation suddenly disappears, and we all look up warily, confused and terrified of what just happened.

That's when the sound of blaster fire rang through the Temple, and screams filled the air, followed by the distant sound of activating lightsabers and explosions. I leaped out of my chair, tossing it to the side with my mechanical arm and grabbed my lightsaber, activating it to reveal the sapphire blue blade. I don't know what was going on but the Temple was under massive attack!

"Don't just stand there, fight!" I cry out to my fellow Jedi, who are still standing around with shock and fear.

An explosion occurs at the far end of the room, and I rush forwards in front of everyone, prepared to defend against whatever threat comes through. Everyone rallies behind me, activating their own lightsabers, and we get into ready stances... only to be greeted by clone troopers of the 501st. The moment they saw us, they cocked their blasters and aimed them right for us. I widened my eyes in horror.

They opened fire.

* * *

 _And so it has begun; the Great Jedi Purge, and the final push that turned Anakin Skywalker into the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The 501st army, what will later be known as Vader's Fist, has begun their attack on the Temple, with Vader himself at the charge._

 _Jarik is horrified, in a tough spot, but is the first to react, with other Jedi rallying behind him. But even he cannot be prepared for what he will face in the next chapter..._


	12. Chapter 11 - Operation Knightfall

**3rd person POV...**

 ** _Utapau System..._**

Obi-Wan rushed over to Commander Cody on his mount, stopping before his trusted commander and good friend. "Commander, contact your troops! Tell them to move to the higher levels!" he orders.

"Very good sir," Cody says in agreement.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan turns away to re-enter the battle before Cody stops him, remembering something.

"Oh by the way, I think you'll be needing this!" he says, handing Obi-Wan his lightsaber with a small grin of amusement. Obi-Wan takes it with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Cody. Now lets get a move on, we've got a battle to win here!" Obi-Wan says, snapping the reins. His mount takes off with a fierce cry, and they start to climb to cliff side towards the other levels to assist in the battle.

Cody watches them go with a smile, putting his helmet back on. He grabs his rifle, about to head upwards with his men when his communicator beeps. Curious, he takes it off of his belt and accepts the call, wondering who it could be. To his surprise and confusion, and scarred old man appears, garbed in a black robe. Who is this?

 _"Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order, 66!"_ the cloaked man orders.

It's as if someone flicked a switch in his mind. He straightens up obediently, the chip in his head forcing him to accept the orders without question, and his friendship to Kenobi and Shan is forgotten. He receives knowledge that the Jedi betrayed the Republic, and must be dealt with. Good soldiers follow orders for the good of the Republic. It is his duty... all around him his men feel the same way.

"It will be done my lord." Cody promises obediently, ending the transmission.

He looks up for where the Jedi is scaling the wall with his mount, and gets the attention of one of his tanks.

"Blast him!" the commander orders.

The AT-TE gunner nods, following his commanders order, and turns the massive cannon in the direction of the Jedi, anticipating where he will move, and fires. A massive, blue laser bolt shoots out from the tank and slams into the cliff side just in front of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan widens his eyes in shock and horror as his lizard mount cries out in terror, being dislodged from the wall. That blast came from his own troops! What were they doing! He and his mount fall from the wall, all the way down through the air to the bottom of the massive hole, Obi-Wan stunned in shock the entire time. His mount continues to cry out in fear and pain as they separate. He just barely manages to brace himself before hitting the water.

The impact might as well have been on stone itself, with how high he fell. Luckily he managed to use the Force to soften his fall enough that it would cause serious injury, although he no doubt will have bruises later...

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

 ** _Mygeeto System..._**

Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi advanced down the line with his troopers, making headway on the platform in order to push back the Separatists. The combat has been fierce, lasting for weeks, but he and his group have persisted, and are now nearing victory. A separatist Tri-Pod droid walker swivels its cannon and fires, taking out one of their tanks. It's now or never.

Ki-Adi Mundi deflects many shots, scoring hits right back on the droids and clearing a path for them to go through. He turns around and waves his lightsaber to rally his troopers.

"Come on!" he cries out, charging for the enemy to finish the battle.

His clone troopers follow after him, prepared to do the same when they suddenly stop, preparing their blasters and lining up in formation. Ki-Adi turns around in confusion, and is bewildered and horrified to see the clones all aiming directly at him. What are they doing?!

The clones raise their blasters and open fire. The Jedi Master swings his lightsaber as fast as he can, deflecting many blasts and managing to take out a few troopers, but it is too much, and he is unprepared. The clones overpower the Jedi, shooting too many blaster bolts for him to handle, and their break through his defenses, blue lasers piercing through his chest repeatedly.

Ki-Adi stumbles back in agony, dropping his lightsaber and falling to the ground. By the time his body stopped moving he was already dead, as the clones rush up to make sure.

* * *

 ** _Felucia System..._**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura is patrolling through the forests of he planet Felucia with her trusted Commander Bly, in search of the Separatist army that was reported to be hiding here. Behind them, a large platoon of clone troopers and walkers follow, all having the same mission.

Aayla turns around a large tree and spots the droid army as Bly rushes up to her.

"Bly, ready the men for battle," she says.

"They are ready," Bly responds coldly.

The sound of blasters cocking makes Aayla glance behind her in confusion, only to widen her eyes in horror as the clones all aim at her. She raises her arms in surrender, trying to come to a peaceful solution, but before she can speak, the clones open fire.

Blue lasers pierce through her back as she falls to the ground, dead the moment her body hits the dirt. However the clones and Bly continue firing relentlessly into her corpse, doing what all good clones do, follow orders...

* * *

 ** _Kashyyyk System..._**

Grand Master Yoda drops his grimmer stick in horror, stumbling back as he feels all of the pain and agony and terror through the Force. One by one, the lights in the galaxy that symbolize a Jedi scattered across the stars are snuffed out, helpless to do anything.

He raises a hand to his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain, but relief will never come. An expression of absolute grief fills his face, and for the first time in his long life, Master Yoda begins to cry, his eyes welling up with tears at all of the suffering felt through the Force.

The Jedi failed... the Sith have defeated them...

* * *

 ** _Mandalore System..._**

"Well, looks like the mighty Sith Lord has fallen," Ahsoka taunted, smirking at Maul as he glared at her angrily. She and Rex, as well as the clones had managed to lure him into a trap, and now they had finally captured Maul with a ray shield, surrounding him.

"You will suffer dearly for this insult Lady Tano!" Maul roars, banging a fist against the shield.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Just imagine the fun Jarik will have messing with you," she says in amusement, and Rex laughs in amusement while Maul growls angrily in rage.

"Alright men, we've had our fun! Let's finish the remaining Shadow Collective forces and transport Maul back to Coruscant!" Rex orders the men.

To their confusion, none of the clones say anything, and Ahsoka eyes them warily. "Are you alright troopers?" she asks in concern.

Suddenly the Force screams in pain and fear, and Ahsoka clutches her head with a hiss of pain, shutting her eyes tightly. Rex takes notice and rushes to her side.

"Commander, are you alright?" he asks in worry.

 _"Ahsoka... clones... they've turned on us... RUUNN!"_ Jarik's voice screams in her mind.

Ahsoka gasps in horror, looking up to see Rex nearby when the clones suddenly ready their blasters, aiming them for Ahsoka. She backs up with wide eyes, and Rex whips around to face them. Maul stops glaring at Ahsoka and stares around his prison in confusion, looking thoughtful before smirking sinisterly.

"It appears they have a new master..." he muses quietly.

"Troopers? What are you doing?! Stand down!" Rex orders angrily, hands on his pistols.

"Good soldiers follow orders sir," Jesse replies in a monotone voice.

Beneath his helmet, Rex widens his eyes in shock and horror, remembering the last time he heard those words, from Tup...

"No..." he whispers in terror.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka cries out, backing away with her lightsabers activated while Rex pulls out his pistols, aiming at the clones.

"Don't do this brother's... please!" he pleads with them.

"Kill, the Jedi," Jessie says in a trance, and the clones open fire.

Rex leaps to he side and Ahsoka scrambles away in a panic, blocking the many blaster bolts with her lightsabers, not understanding what was going on. What was happening... is Jarik alright?! Rex fires at the clones with his twin pistols set to stun, taking out a few before they turn their attention to him, with kill shots.

Ahsoka widens her eyes in fear and confusion. She doesn't know what is wrong with the clones, but Rex seems to be on her side, always has been. She has to save him!

"Rex!" she cries out, thrusting her hands forward. Rex is blown out of the way by a Force push, and the clones refocus their fire on her, advancing quickly. She deflects the shots back at them with tears in her eyes as they fall to the ground dead. Why were the clones attacking her and Rex...?

Jessie suddenly tackles her to the ground, and she loses her grip on her lightsabers. They roll for a few moments before Jessie leaps up, aiming his blaster at Ahsoka's face. She raises her hands in helpless defense, shutting her eyes.

"Jessie! No!" Rex cries out, firing his pistol.

The laser hits the trooper dead in the chest, and he falls to the ground with a smoking hole in his chest. Rex no longer had stun mode on his pistol... he killed his own.

Ahsoka eyes him fearfully as he stands there, hands shaking before blaster fire resumes. She leaps up and calls her lightsaber a to her with the Force, reactivating them to deflect the shots. Rex unfreezes and shoots back, killing clones as the two run away as fast as they can.

As the clones chase after the two, Maul takes the opportunity to break out of his prison, since no one is around to keep him contained...

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I ran through the hallways, unsure of what to do, but slicing through any clones I came across. I didn't want to kill them, I didn't know what to do! But there was nothing I could do for the clones... Fives was right. There were chips in every clone to force them to comply, and it was too late to prevent it now. The archives had been destroyed after a line of clones tossed in dozens of thermal detonators. I barely escaped after a few pillars collapsed, separating me from that room. Most likely the Jedi in there were dead now.

I slid around the corner, stopping upon seeing a patrol of clones. They looked at me, and I got into a challenging stance, activating my lightsaber. The clones opened fire, and I ran straight at them, blocking their shots or dodging them. When I reached the patrol, I leaped over their heads, lashing out with my lightsaber and slicing their heads clean off, quick and painlessly.

I tried to convince myself that it was better to end their tragic lives than let them be slaves to a Sith Lord forcing them to do something I know they would be horrified at.

Continuing on through the Temple, I rushed through clone patrols and past Jedi who were fighting for their lives, fighting back against the army that continued to come, without limit. The Force was full of the dark side here, and the lights that represented fellow Jedi through to Force were all being snuffed out one by one. I could only hope that Ahsoka got my warning before the clones turned on her.

As long as the bond was intact, she was fine. Oh, she was going to be devastated when Rex turned on her...

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a terrified cry pierced through the air. I looked through another doorway to see of all people, Petro and Katooni lying on the ground, clones poised over them with their blasters raised. Feeling a rush of anger, I charged at the clones and raised a hand, unleashing a massive Force push.

The clones went flying against the far wall, and others not caught in the blast looked over as Petro and Katooni looked at me with wide, relieved eyes. Blue laser fire shot for me, and I rolled underneath it, coming up and slamming my metal fist into one's helmet. The visor cracks, and the trooper goes flying into a wall unconscious. I reignite my lightsaber and slash the chest of the last clone, the rest knocked out from the blast. Turning to the younglings I deactivate my lightsaber, and they gleam at me.

"Padawan Shan!" Petro exclaims in grateful joy.

"It's good to see you two," I greet quickly with a small smile. "Where's the rest of your clan?"

Their faces fall, and tears start to leak out of their eyes.

"They're... they're dead. Master Sinube as well..." Katooni whispers in grief. Petro nods along with her.

I widen my eyes in horror and sadness, and pull the two youglings into a hug. They shouldn't have to suffer through this...

"I'm sorry..." I tell them quietly as they both cry.

"Why would the clones do this?!" Petro exclaims angrily.

"I'm not sure," I say quietly.

I don't have the heart to tell him that the clones are being controlled against their will. Another nearby explosion makes me look up, and I release the younglings.

"Alright, we need to go now. Do you two have your lightsabers?" I ask them.

They nod in response, eyes hardening as they hold them up for me to see. I nod in satisfaction.

"Good. We're making a rush for the hanger," I tell them.

"But... the Temple! We have to fight!" Petro protests.

"There's no argument, the Temple is gone, and the Republic is no longer safe for Jedi!" I say sternly, heading towards the door and raising up my comlink. "R5, R5 you there? Get a shuttle ready in the hanger, we're leaving!"

R5 squeals back in fear and confusion but I overlap his voice.

"Don't ask questions, just get it done there's no time!" I state firmly.

Before he can reply, I shut off the comlink and open the door, checking the hallway before nodding to the younglings.

"We're clear, come on. Follow my lead," I order them.

Katooni and Petro nod in understanding and follow me out the door, where we then break into a sprint. Out in the main hallways the sound of combat and death cries is much more audible, but I keep pressing the two on. We can't afford to stop in his situation, no mater how hard it is for them.

Rushing in the direction of the hanger, I wave my hand and slam an approaching group of clones to the side harshly with the Force, allowing us to pass. They shoot after us, but we're already out of range, and Petro deflects a stray blaster bolt that gets to close, as we all have our lightsabers activated right now.

It's a scary and intense rush to the hanger for us, since it is still so far away, and a much larger patrol of clones suddenly appears, and upon noticing Crys, Trapper and Woolley among them, I stop, Katooni and Petro behind me with nervous and angry looks on their faces.

"Crys, you don't have to do this." I tell the trooper hopefully.

"Good soldiers follow orders commander," he replies in a monotone voice, raising a blaster.

"Alright, maybe you do," I respond sarcastically, raising my lightsaber.

The younglings do the same in response, and the clones open fire. The three of us start deflecting the blue laser bolts, but I can see Katooni and Petro struggling to do so, not being as experienced as I am. I move slowly to the side, shoving them along and the get the message, hiding behind one of the pillars. I raise a hand and blast the troopers with the Force, knocking them onto their backs.

"We're cut off!" Katooni exclaims fearfully as I take cover behind the pillar.

A nearby door suddenly opens, and a figure pokes heir head out.

"This way! Come on!" he shouts, waving his hand.

"Go, go!" I tell them, shoving the younglings forwards and following after.

The clones get back up and open fire, and I turn around, blocking the shots as I move backwards into the door. Once through, I slash the control panel so that it can't be opened, and turn around, only to stare in shock. That shock turns to anger and defensiveness when I see Boil there, the younglings glaring at him, and I immediately rush forward with my lightsaber raised.

"Commander wait, it's me! Boil!" he exclaims, dropping his blaster and raising his arms.

My lightsaber stops an inch from his neck, as I stare into his visor suspiciously.

"I know that," I say dangerously. "What game are you playing?"

"Sir, I'm not with them! They're being forced with inhibitor chips! I removed mine, I swear!" he pleads quickly, keeping his arms raised.

"That's ridiculous! You're a bunch of murderers!" Petro exclaims angrily, but I raise a hand out to him placatingly, keeping my focus on Boil.

"I know about the chips, but what proof do you have that you removed yours?" I demand, keeping my saber at his neck.

Boil slowly takes his hands to his helmet, lifting it off to make sure I can see his every movement, revealing his face underneath. His eyes are wide, uncertain, carrying fear and sadness. He drops his helmet and points to his head, where I recognize the scar from earlier.

"I got mine out; so did Rex. Me, Rex, and Wolfee all got ours out not too long ago," he says quickly.

I look him in the eyes, and probe him with the Force carefully, searching for any sign of deceit. After a few moments I nodded, lowering my lightsaber and deactivated it.

"What are you doing? You can't trust him!" Petro protests.

"The clones are killing us!" Katooni says in agreement.

"Not voluntarily they aren't," I tell them. "Boil's right about the chips. I've been looking into them for the last few months, to know avail."

Boil sighs in relief. "Thank you Commander."

The door behind us begins to spark, which means the clones on the other side are cutting through.

"We have to get to the hanger. R5 is waiting there with a ship," I remind the others, and Boil nods, putting his helmet back on and picking up his blaster.

"Yes sir," he says in understanding.

Petro and Katooni glare at Boil, and I usher them forwards. "You can be mad at him later you two, right now we have a Temple to escape."

* * *

The four of us raced through the Temple, blasting through multiple Clone patrols on our way to the hanger. Dead Jedi and clones littered the hallways, and battle passed by all around us as the Jedi struggled to fight back against the overwhelming clone forces. Boil was proving to be really helpful, scouting out areas for us and shooting clones down before they could realize what happened. I could sense how much it pained him, having to kill his own brothers in such a way, but we pressed on.

"We're almost to the hanger!" I told the others.

I blast a clone away with the Force and we raced on, turning the corner to reveal the last stretch between us and our escape ship. We stop immediately upon seeing what was in front of us, our eyes widened in horror.

Three Jedi of varying ages were battling fiercely against a single cloaked individual, whose presence was full of the dark side. He wielded a blue lightsaber, and suddenly grabbed one of the Jedi in a choke hold with his hand, easily holding back the others with his lightsaber. He stabs one Jedi, and the one in his grip is killed with a loud crack, their neck having been broken, and their body tossed aside. The last standing Jedi fights desperately, now fighting on their own.

"Oh no..." I whispered fearfully.

"A Sith..." Petro whispers in shock, before his gaze becomes one of fierce determination. "We can take him!"

Petro begins rushing forwards with his lightsaber, much to my alarm.

"Petro!" Katooni cries.

I reach forward with wide eyes.

"Petro no! Stop!" I cry out, moving forwards after him, but it is to late.

The final Jedi is cut down by the Sith, and just as Petro is about to leap at him, he turns around, raising his arm. All of a sudden Petro is pulled violently towards the Sith, and the blue lightsaber is impaled through his chest. Petro gasps in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened, his shock quickly turning to pain. I widen my eyes in horror at the sight, and Petro's body falls lifelessly off of the blue blade.

"PETRO!" Katooni cries out, her voice filled with horrific pain and grief.

She lunges forwards in a panic, overcome with emotion. I just barely manage to hold her back and shove her over to Boil, who grabs onto her, he being just as horrified.

"Get her to the ship!" I exclaim, and Boil nods, at a loss for words and pulls Katooni with him.

She cries and screams, her whole demeanor filled with grief as they rush off to the sides for an alternate route to the hanger. Returning my focus to the Sith Lord in front of me, I watch as he looks directly at me, and even from this distance I can see the yellow in his eyes, his gaze full of hate. His hood is up so I can't see who it is, and I pull out my lightsaber, holding it in front of me defensively.

"So you're the Chancellor's new lap dog?" I question with narrowed eyes.

He doesn't respond, but I sense his anger in the Force increase.

"Ok," I mutter worriedly, and the Sith charges at me with so much speed that he becomes a blur.

I leap to the side, and his strike just barely misses me. I roll to my feet but he's already on me, hammering away. I deflect his strikes as fast as I can, finding it increasingly difficult to defend against his ferocity and obvious skill with the blade. I shove him back and raise my hand, unleashing a Force blast, but he simply tanks it, the only sign it happened being his cloak fluttering, before responding in kind, sending me against the wall.

I groan in pain as I hit a column, getting back up to see the Sith advancing. I raise my lightsaber weakly, already feeling exhausted just from this short bit against such an obviously powerful foe. At the end of the hallway a door opens and Boil walks through right in front of the hanger door, still holding onto a thrashing Katooni.

"Commander, come on!" he cries out, opening the door.

The Sith whips around, and I use his distraction to my advantage, jumping straight at him. He turns to face me, raising his blade to defend himself, but instead of attacking I jump off of his chest, swiping my lightsaber and grazing his hood, flipping over him before taking off at a sprint.

Boil rushes through the door with Katooni, and hits he button to close it, having gone through this scenario many times with me. The Force screams in warning and I duck to the ground, stumbling as the lightsaber is thrown at me through the air, before being called back to the Sith with the Force. Moving with the forceful pull, I turn around and gather as much power as I can and unleash it against him in a strong Force push.

The Sith raises his hands and blocks the attack, but his torn hood falls in response and he lowers his arms, glaring back at me with furious, yellow eyes. I gasp in horror at thew familiar face glaring at me, standing frozen with bewilderment, not believing my eyes. It... it can't be...

"You're dead to me, you traitorous lowlife," Anakin Skywalker snarls, his voice filled with intense hatred.

Only this is not the Anakin I know... what...?

"Anakin?" I whisper, horrified. "What are you doing?!"

"Seeing the truth for what it is, Jarik!" he exclaims furiously, reactivating his lightsaber with a harsh hiss.

"Commander! Come on!" Boil screams, and I'm broken out of my shock, and scramble for the closing door as fast as I can.

I can't take on Anakin... how could he do this?!

Running as fast as I can, I can sense Anakin right on my heels about to swing his lightsaber, and just as the doors are about to close, I slip through. Anakin's lightsaber stabs through he door after me, and he begins cutting through the door. I stumble across the ground, and Boil pulls me up to my feet. Katooni had finally come to her senses, and was standing by the shuttle, where R5 beeped over at us loudly.

"Come on!" she yelled, and behind us, the door exploded.

Me and Boil rushed for the shuttle, the trooper firing back with his blaster as Anakin and clone troopers rushed into the hanger.

"R5, go!" I yelled, jumping into the shuttle, Boil a moment behind me.

R5 complies without any complaints, and the shuttle immediately takes off, the ramp closing in response. Blue blaster bolts hit the side of the ship, and Anakin is no doubt about to strike, but R5 blasts the ship out of the hanger at high speeds, getting as fast away from the Temple as possible.

From the outside, it looks awful. The Temple is basically glowing in the night sky, massive plumes of smoke rising from it, and fires of great magnitude flaring angrily out the sides.

I collapse into a seat, and Katooni sits beside me, tears in her eyes. Boil remains standing, but he is leaning heavily against the wall, emotionally exhausted and horrified.

Katooni starts to cry again, and I put an arm around her in response, staring at the ground with dull, unthinking eyes. All I could think about was Anakin's betrayal...

Why would he do this...?

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, 3rd person POV...**

Clones stormed into the room, securing the perimeter before deeming it empty of all Jedi traitors. A cell door was opened, and the lone figure inside looked up in confusion.

"What's going on?" Barriss Offee asked. "Why is there so much blaster fire?"

She was wearing Force binders, which cut off her connection to the Force. She couldn't sense anything going on, but she could hear the chaos above.

"The Chancellor and Lord Vader are offering you a chance to redeem yourself former Jedi Offee," a clone states in a monotone voice.

She eyes him warily, unsure of what the Chancellor would have to do with her.

* * *

 _Man, that was an emotional chapter. I'm not the best with writing scenes that involve lots of senses of betrayal, fear, and horror, but I hope I did my best! :O_

 _Ahsoka and Rex are in the fight for their lives to escape, Jedi all around the galaxy are dying, and Jarik realized the horrible truth that Anakin was seduced by the dark side._

 _What could the Sith want with Barriss Offee...?_


	13. Chapter 12 - The Aftermath

**Nameless planet, Unknown Regions; 3rd person POV...**

He raised a hand to his head, rubbing his forehead with a small grimace on his face. For some reason, he felt something... unpleasant... cold. It felt similar to when Admiral Zhao had taken the Moon Spirit and killed it, causing spiritual pain. What he felt wasn't as painful, but he still felt it, and it worried him.

"Aang? Are you ok?" Katara asked in concern, noticing his distress.

"I'm fine, it's just... I get the feeling something's wrong," he replies, looking up at the night sky from the balcony of his home on Air Temple Island.

"Do you know what it is?" she questions.

Aang shakes his head in response. "No, but it seems spiritual related..." he trails off thoughtfully. "Whatever it is, I'm not sure, but I'll be able to handle it if it becomes a problem, I'm sure," he tells her reassuringly.

"Alright well, good night," she says, moving inside.

"Good night Katara," he replies with a small smile, before gazing up at the stars, curious about what he felt...

* * *

 **Alderaan Starcruiser; 3rd person POV...**

"Were you able to get hold of a Jedi homing beacon?" Senator Organa asks his captain.

"Yes, sir. We've encountered no opposition. The clones are still a bit confused. It appears no one is in command," he informs the senator, who nods in understanding.

"That will change soon. Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe." Senator Organa states in concern, and they stride down the hallways to the ships bridge to start their rescue operation.

* * *

 **Obi-Wan POV...**

After climbing back up the massive hold, I snuck past the clone troopers in search of Commander Cody to listen in on his plans. I was still upset at their betrayal, but right now my first priority was escaping the planet. Sneaking along the wall, I could only hope that Jarik managed to escape, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka. All of them are in very high target spots, being the Jedi Temple and Ahsoka leading a large group of clones on Mandalore.

"Did you find Kenobi?" I recognize that as Cody, familiar with the tone that demands authority. Although this version is no longer the caring commander I've grown to admire and respect over the years. This was my friend, yet wasn't my friend.

"Sir, no one could have survived that fall," a scout reports in.

"Start loading your men on the ships! Move it!" Cody orders harshly.

I peek around the corner to see my former Legion escorting Pau'an's, some forced onto their knees. I couldn't believe how quickly my men, especially Cody, could have turned from great friends and allies to beings imprisoning or enslaving innocents.

Gunships are all over the place, so I won't be able to steal any of ships for an escape... all except one. Thinking it through quickly, I make my way through the city to the lower levels, where Grievous's starfighter and corpse still lay untouched since our battle. Guess I have something to thank the good General for after all, I muse inwardly.

Jogging up to the ship, I hope in and close the hatch, powering up the ship as fast as I can. Before long, I'm blasting out of the hole, off to leave the planet before the clones can react.

Now I have to hope that anyone nearby is listening for my distress signal. I press a few buttons.

"Emergency code nine thirteen. I have no contact on any frequency," I state. "Is anyone out there?" I asks with a hint of desperation.

In front of me, the hologram begins to flicker into an image of Senator Bail Organa. _"Mas... Kenobi!"_ he says.

"Repeat." I tell him.

 _"Master Kenobi!"_ the Senator's voice says more clearly.

"Senator Organa, my clone troops turned on me I need help," I inform him.

 _"We have just rescued Master Yoda, it appears this ambush has happened everywhere,"_ Senator Organa tells me. _"We're sending you our coordinates."_

* * *

After a jump through hyperspace, I arrive at the coordinates that Senator Organa sent me, docking with an Alderaanian starship. Once I docked, I was greeted by the senator and Master Yoda.

"You made it," Bail says in relief.

"Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is." Master Yoda greets.

"You were attacked by your clones also?" I ask him.

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did," he replies.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" I question in worry.

"Heard from no one, have we." Master Yoda says gravely.

"I saw, thousands of troops attack the Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Bail tells me.

"What about my Padawan? He was there when it happened," I ask in concern, worried for my apprentice.

Master Yoda shakes his head. "Unsure am I, but have faith that young Shan will appear, I do."

Senator Organa shakes his head. "I'm not so sure he could have survived the attack based on the state of the Temple," he says skeptically.

"If anyone can pull through such an attack, it would be Jarik," I say firmly, refusing to believe he's dead. "And Anakin for that matter," I say as an afterthought. "How about any communication from the Temple?" I ask.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Master Yoda says.

"It requests all Jedi return to the Temple. Says the war is over." Senator Organa informs me grimly.

"Well then we must go back!" I reply, upset by this. "If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed!"

Master Yoda looks up at me thoughtfully. "Hmm. Suggest, dismantling the coded signal, do you?" he asks me.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened," I reason.

"I agree. And a little more knowledge, might light our way." Master Yoda says in agreement. "And if find Padawan Shan we do, very helpful, he would be," he adds.

One of Senator Organa's aides, Captain Antilles I believe, suddenly walks up to us with a datapad in hand. "Senator, we just received a private transmission, with an encrypted message," he informs us. Bail takes the the datapad and examines it with a frown.

"Do we know if this is a trustworthy code?" he asks.

"We're not sure yet sir." Captain Antilles replies.

"May I see it?" I ask, and Bail hands it over to me. I examine the code before smiling in relief. "I recognize the code. Jarik is trying to make contact," I tell them happily.

"Good news this is." Master Yoda says with a smile on his face as well.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Pulling out of hyperspace, R5 pulls the ship up alongside the Alderaan starcruiser, and the docking tube is released from the ship, connecting to our shuttle. Standing up with a sigh, I move over to R5.

"R5, stay with the ship incase we need an evac," I tell him quietly. For once, he doesn't complain, understanding the severity of the situation we are currently in.

I open the door to the docking tube, but before I enter, I turn to Boil with a concerned frown. "Best stay next to me Boil. they'd probably attack you on sight," I warn him.

He nods in understanding. "Yes sir," he says sadly, leaving his blaster and helmet behind as an act of good faith for when we meet the crew. I wave Katooni forwards and enter the docking tube with her just a little in front of me. She hasn't spoken since we left the Temple... well no one has really.

The door opens and we're greeted by the sight of Obi-Wan and Master Yoda much to my relief, and Senator Organa I believe.

"Master Yoda!" Katooni says, perking up a little bit.

"Good to see you safe it is, youngling," he greets warmly.

"It's good to see you again Jarik." Obi-Wan says in relief and I nod with a small smile in response, before his eyes widen in surprise and suspicion. Senator Organa notices the same thing and pulls out a hidden blaster.

"A clone!" he exclaims, about to open fire. Boil backs up, hands raised nervously.

"Wait wait wait!" I exclaim, stepping in front of the senator.

"What are you doing?!" he demands angrily in confusion, glancing between me and Boil angrily.

"He's with us, trust me. He helped us escape," I tell them.

"I find that hard to believe," Bail retorts.

"Sir.. it's true. We were all forced to do this. They implanted chips into each and every one of us from the beginning," Boil tries to explain, keeping his hands raised.

"Right, he is." Master Yoda says with a nod.

"But Yoda-" Bail protests.

"He's right Bail," Obi-Wan says, having calmed down from the initial shock. "We've been looking into a conspiracy related to the clones, but never fully understood it. A trooper found evidence of these chips and tried to warn us, but was killed before he could," he says sadly.

Bail is suddenly before putting his pistol away with a sigh. "Fine. But don't think for one second I'm about to trust you clone," he says, eyeing Boil with massive suspicion..

Boil drops his arms in relief, sighing. "Thank you sir."

"Master Yoda... what happens now?" Katooni asks fearfully.

"On a mission, Obi-Wan, Jarik and I, about to go on." Master Yoda answers. "Remain here, you should."

"What mission?" I ask in confusion.

"The Jedi Temple is broadcasting a message telling all Jedi to return, that the war is over." Senator Organa informs me.

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms angrily. "Well we all know that's a lie," I remark.

"But others don't." Obi-Wan reminds me. "We have to return and disable to message before anymore Jedi fall into the trap," he says, and I nod in agreement.

"But... can't I come with you?" Katooni asks. "I want to help!" she insists.

Master Yoda shakes his head. "Much to dangerous, this mission is youngling. Remain here you must," he advises.

"My crew and I can watch over her until you return," Bail offers.

"Alright," she sighs in disappointment. I put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, causing her to look up.

"You'll be fine Katooni, alright? We won't abandon you." I promise her. She nods, a small smile of gratitude on her face.

Boil steps forwards. "I can stay with her if you'd like commander," he offers, and before Bail can protest, Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"Thank you Boil," he says with a smile, and Bail sighs in reluctance. With that being said, Senator Organa, Katooni and Boil head off to some other part of the ship, although nobody misses the suspicious glances the senator keeps giving Boil, who squirms uncomfortably as they walk away.

"Are you alright Jarik? From the attack on the Temple?" Obi-Wan asks me in concern.

I'm silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Physically I'm perfectly fine, but mentally and emotionally... I'm a wreck. I can't believe Anakin... I can't believe he would ever turn to the dark side, yet here we are. And Mortis doesn't count!

"I'm okay it's just..." I hesitate, looking away nervously. "...nevermind. I'll.. tell you later," I say instead.

Master Yoda and Obi-Wan look at each other, obviously sensing there's a lot more than I'm telling them, but thankfully they don't press the issue.

"And, Ahsoka? Intact, the bond is?" Master Yoda asks.

I nod my head. "Yes Master, as far as I can tell she's still alive and not in any pain, so most likely she escaped Mandalore," I tell them.

"Well that's a relief." Obi-Wan says with a smile.

"Good news, that is." Master Yoda agrees.

"And... Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, and I freeze up, not daring to look them in the eyes. "Is he alright?"

I can't answer, the memory still fresh in my mind as I watch him ruthlessly cut down three Jedi and Petro right in front of my eyes. Obi-Wan eyes me in worry when I don't answer.

"I'll tell you later," I say quietly.

"Jarik-" he starts to say.

"Please! Just... later..." I plead with him.

He sighs but nods, much to my relief. "Ok... how are we going to sneak back into the Temple?" I ask, changing the subject. They notice instantly but don't press it.

"In this case we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Either sneak past the clone forces or engage them in battle in small groups." Obi-Wan suggests.

"Once inside, disable the coded message, your job it is, Padawan Shan," Master Yoda tells me.

I nod my head. "I understand Master," I say firmly.

* * *

 **Ahsoka POV...**

Having escaped from the clones and Mandalore in a stolen ship after separating from Rex, I reflected on all that had happened with fear and uncertainty. Me and Rex had buried our items to give off the impression that we were dead to the rest of the galaxy. It was saddening to part with my lightsabers, but necessary after the Jedi had recently been declared traitors to the Republic. As far as the rest of the galaxy knew, me and Rex were dead, although Jarik would know that to be false.

Jarik... I had no idea what to do next. I could feel he was alive easily, I'd know if he was dead or hurt, so most likely he escaped the chaos. But I have no idea how to find him, and no where to go. Coruscant is suicide, and any Republic occupied world would be on high alert for any signs of a Jedi. I didn't know where he could be, or Anakin and Obi-Wan for that matter. Speaking of Anakin, ever since the clones turned on me and Rex, my training bond with him has been silent... empty. All Padawan's have a training bond with their masters until graduating to Knighthood, that's normal. But I couldn't feel a single thing from it. Even if Anakin was asleep or unconscious it never felt this quiet, although it wouldn't get loud either.

Putting my stolen ship on autopilot, I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself tightly, feeling vulnerable and alone. I cried silently to myself, unsure of what to do. What has the galaxy come to?


	14. Chapter 13 - Return to the Temple

_**HuffleHecate** : Its actually a crossover with many things, but most of that is in my Side Stories. That scene with Aang was more of a cameo just as a way of showing that the Star Wars universe is connected. By the way, How to Train Your Dragon, Avatar and Transformers are all part of the Shaniverse (my story) and exist within my stories. This is actually already known, and I have two side stories for Transformers and Avatar already up, which are connected to this._

 _My **bio** explains the whole story line and what's a part of the Shaniverse if you're interested in checking it out! Just wanted to let you, and anyone else who doesn't realize this yet __know! :)_

* * *

After going over the plan, we all sat in the cockpit of Bail's cruiser as we exited lightspeed over Coruscant. Katooni would stay with R5 and Boil with the shuttle back in Polis Massa, as this mission would be too dangerous for her to come along with us. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and I sat towards the back of the cockpit, along with Senator Organa. As we near Coruscant, we received a transmission.

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's Office sir," one of the pilots informs Bail.

"Send it through," he replies.

"Yes sir," the pilot says.

Soon enough, an image of Mas Amedda appears on the video screen. The three of us make sure to stay out of his view while Bail speaks with him.

"Senator Organa…" he says, his voice flat and non-inviting. "The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a very special session of congress."

"Tell the Chancellor I will be there." Bail replies

"Very well. He will be expecting you." Mas Amedda's message seems ominous as he disappears from the video screen.

"It could be a trap." Bail suggests.

"No I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of Star Systems without keeping the Senate intact." Master Kenobi tells him.

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." Master Yoda says. Never in my whole life did I think that I would have to sneak into the Jedi Temple, instead of the other way around, yet here we are.

"Well, let's roll," I say, ready to get this show on the road. I'm absolutely fed up with all of this crap.

* * *

After the ship landed, we all put our robes on to help hide our identities and made our way towards the Temple. It took the better part of the day because we couldn't get a speeder, and traveling brought the streets left us too exposed. By the afternoon we arrived at the Temple, which was still letting off huge amounts of smoke. I was amazed that nobody even paid attention to the fact that the Jedi Temple itself was this heavily damaged. Are they being forced not too? Or do they just not care about us anymore...

Once we reached the Temple, we climbed the steps to spot a few figures wearing brown Jedi robes with their hoods up. We stop and hide behind the wall to look at them. I reach out with my senses and frown.

"Those aren't Jedi," I say.

"The clones must be using our robes to disguise themselves as Jedi." Master Kenobi says in disgust.

"Tread cautiously, we must." Master Yoda advises.

We sneak around the disguised clones, almost reaching the the entrance hall when one of them spots us.

"Over there! Blast them!"

Within moments the clones all charge at us, blasters blazing. We activate our lightsabers and deflect the shots as they run towards us. One of the clones calls for reinforcements before I jump at him, stabbing him through the chest. I cringe at killing one of the men I've fought alongside for so long, but push it away from my thoughts. They were no longer the men that with fought besides, their minds wiped and forcing them to kill thousands of fellow Jedi.

We manage to take out the disguised clones, but soon a whole squad of about two dozen fully armored troopers charge out of the Temple to engage us. They start shooting and we separate, blocking the shots as we did so. Most of them target Master Yoda, either knowing him as a real threat or thinking by his size. He leaps through many, force pushing some and deflecting bolts at a few others, even slicing off one clone's arm.

Three clones rush towards me and I twirl my lightsaber a few times to block their shots before jumping over them in a somersault, slicing the back of one and grazing another with my saber. The injured clone backs away, still shooting at me while the third tries to ram me with his shoulder. I use the force to throw him away before deflecting a shot into the injured one. When the last clone gets back up, I throw my saber like a spear, impaling him before calling it back to me. Once I see all of our enemies are down, I deactivate my lightsaber, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan doing the same.

Master Yoda narrows his eyes as he looks into the Temple, and Obi-Wan looks at it sadly. Memories from the attack threaten to resurface, but I shove them down. We have a job to do here.

When we step inside and walk through the main hall, it looks even worse than I remembered. Blaster marks scorch the columns and stone is broken away from grenades. Smoke filters through the air, along with the stench of death. Dozens of bodies are layered along the floor, both clones and Jedi alike. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi stare at the scene with grief, and tears threaten to spill out over my face as we silently make our way through the hallway. Now that I'm here without any battle distracting me, the emotions that were overtaken by adrenaline finally begin to surface. Soon enough however, we come across something that makes my heart break.

A whole class of seven younglings lie on the floor, some still having looks of terror on their faces. I notice the slash marks on their bodies and immediately look away, drawing in on myself as I cross my arms nervously. I don't notice the sad looks Master Yoda and Obi-Wan send my way.

"Not even the younglings survived…" Master Kenobi says, his voice slightly breaking.

"Killed not by clones, this… Padawan." Yoda points out, his voice layered with grief. Obi-Wan looks at him in shock. "By a lightsaber he was."

Hearing it just makes it all the more awful.

"Who… who could have done this?" Master Kenobi says in disbelief. They turn their gazes to me and I hesitate to answer.

"Jarik, did you ever see who it was?" Master Kenobi asks me grimly.

I turn away but hesitate to answer.

"It… it was…" I falter, my voice breaking. "It was one of our own, he led the clones in here." I manage to say, finding myself unable to reveal who it was as my voice breaks. I catch Master Yoda's gaze, but I'm surprised to see that somehow, he understands and seems to already know who did it, judging by the look he gave me.

I can tell Obi-Wan wants to ask me more, but he decides against it, standing back up as he gazed sadly at the dead younglings.

"We should head to the archives," he finally says. Without a word I nod, and we travel towards the archive room, where I could change the code to warn any survivors.

* * *

Once we reach the remains of what's left of the archives, I waste no time in searching through the holo-disks for the correct file. When I find it, I open up the disk and the hologram pops up, displaying the message. Upon seeing it, I'm almost impressed that the clones managed to hardwire their message into the system, but my anger at the thought of them messing with Jedi files outweighs the impressiveness. I open the small pouch on my belt that carries my tools and get to work on slicing the encryption. After a few minutes I manage to get it set properly, but need a new message to put in.

"Master," I say, and Obi-Wan comes over to me at my call.

"What is it?" he asks me.

"We need to input a new message for the survivors, and I think you should be the one to do that," I tell him.

He nods in agreement. "Very well."

He stands in front of the disk in the middle of the hallway and waits for my signal. I click the record button and give a thumbs up for him to start.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic, have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning to any surviving Jedi; trust, in the force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope, will emerge. May the force be with you, always."

I end the recording and activate it, also setting in a virus that will keep the clones from getting rid of that message. The only way they would be able to, is to destroy the entire archives themselves, as well as every single Jedi holocron in existence.

"Alright, so I've recalibrated it to appear in every Jedi channel I know, and the only way to disable the message is to get rid of the Archives themselves. Even then it will still be hidden on some holocrons out there." I say, a little exhausted from the work I had to put in to fix the message.

"You've done well Jarik." Obi-Wan congratulates me, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"For the clones, to rediscover the recalibration, a long time it will take." Master Yoda agrees.

We move through the Control Center in the direction of the exit to leave the Temple, our work here being done. However, Master Kenobi then moves to the security system and I stop dead in my tracks, fearful of what was to come.

"Wait master…" Master Yoda stops to look at Obi-Wan. "I must know…" Obi-Wan says before activating the computer.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Master Yoda warns him. I stand behind Master Yoda, my arms back to being crossed nervously as I shrink in on myself, already knowing who did it.

"I must know the truth," he says, skipping through the footage before stopping on a scene that I remember.

Anakin can be seen battling a Padawan while holding another in a choke-hold at the same time. He ruthlessly cuts down numerous Jedi, showing no hesitation as he does so. Yoda lowers his head, and tears threaten to spill from my eyes again while Obi-Wan stares in shock.

"It can't be…" he mutters in disbelief, backing away. "It can't be!"

Then I see myself fighting Anakin, and Obi-Wan looks directly at me. I turn my head away in shame, unwilling to meet my Master's gaze.

 _"You have done well, my new apprentice."_ Darth Sidious's voice drawls. _"Now, Lord Vader. Go and bring peace to the Empire."_

Anakin- no, VADER stands up as Palpatine speaks, and Obi-Wan shuts it off.

"I can't watch any more," he says in horror.

"Destroy the Sith, we must!" Master Yoda says firmly.

"Send me to kill the Emperor." Obi-Wan says immediately. "I will not kill Anakin!"

"Neither will I," I say immediately in agreement.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not!" Master Yoda argues.

"Then we'll fight him together Master," I speak up rather boldly all of a sudden, hidden emotions from my anger at Sidious, my fear of losing Ahsoka, and the betrayal from Anakin falling out. "With all three of us, Sidious won't stand a chance!"

He shakes his head. "If to stop the Sith we are, face him alone I must, as Obi-Wan and you must confront Vader."

"He is like my brother!" Obi-Wan protests. "I cannot do it!"

"Twisted, by the dark side, young Skywalker has become." Master Yoda says gravely. "The boy you trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader," he tells Master Kenobi, starting to walk out. I stare at him in astonishment.

"So that's it then? We're just giving up on Anakin already?!" I ask angrily.

"Jarik.." Obi-Wan says in warning.

"No master just… just stop!" I say, my emotions practically spilling out. "This isn't something we can solve by just… killing Sith Lords! If something goes wrong all we ever seem to be able to do is just attempt to strike it down! That's what Master Windu tried on Palpatine, and look how well that turned out!" I was almost shouting now, and Yoda was stopped in the doorway, but listening intently.

"Jarik!" Master Kenobi exclaims.

I sigh as my temper starts to calm down and sit down, leaning against the wall.

"It's just… what are we supposed to do?" I managed to say, voice slightly breaking. "Nobody is even bothering to come to the Temple to see what's wrong! Do they even care about the Jedi anymore?"

After my outburst, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are silent, contemplating my words grimly, the idea that the Jedi Order possibly being at fault making their expressions grim.

"Perhaps, right you are, Padawan Shan." Yoda finally says. I lift my head to look at him. "But if to end this conflict, destroy the Sith we must, if we are to preserve any peace still left in the galaxy."

I don't say anything, but I understand Master Yoda's logic. Right now the Sith are in control of the galaxy, and their real is obviously a bad thing for everyone. I sighed, resigned to the plan.

"Of course Master. Forgive my outburst." I say quietly.

"I don't know where the Emperor has sent Anakin." Master Kenobi points out. "I'm not sure where to look."

"Search your feelings Obi-Wan, and find him you will." Yoda replies, before he exits the room.

Me and Obi-Wan stare at each other after Master Yoda leaves "So, where are we going to look for Anakin?" I ask.

"I'm not sure..." he says before his eyes light up. "Actually, I know exactly where to go first."

I brighten up a little, coming to the same conclusion as Obi-Wan. "Padme?" I ask.

"Padme," he says in confirmation, nodding his head.


	15. Chapter 14 - Heartbroken

After leaving the Temple and parting ways with Master Yoda, who was preparing himself for his upcoming battle with Darth Sidious, me and Obi-Wan had managed to find a speeder within the hanger still intact, using this to travel to Padme's apartment. However before leaving the Temple, I had gone back to our quarters with permission from Obi-Wan. There, I gazed sadly at the room, knowing it would probably be the last time I would ever set foot inside of it, and walk over to the nearby desk. I opened it slowly, revealing a holocron inside, and took it out carefully, placing in a pouch on my belt. After taking the holocron, I then traveled over to where Ahsoka's room would be, looking for something specific inside.

There, on the nightstand beside her bed, was Ahsoka's Padawan braid, completely untouched ever since she left. I picked it up gently and gazed at it, thinking of her longingly before pocketing the braid, heading down to the hanger where Obi-Wan would be waiting for me.

* * *

Pulling up and parking at the balcony to the veranda of Padme's apartment, we both stepped out, wearing our cloaks with the hood up. Inside the apartment, an alarm goes off and C-3PO walks up to us from behind a curtain.

"Hello, might I help you-" he starts to say before recognizing us. "Oh! Master Kenobi, Padawan Shan its you! come in, quickly," he says, and the security alarm stops. We lower our hoods.

"Has Anakin been here?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes! Right after the attack on the Jedi Temple," he informs us.

I glance away nervously, shifting on my feet after hearing this. That probably means that Padme has no idea of what really occurred there. Oh, this was going to break her heart...

Speaking of which, she rushes onto the veranda to greet us, dressed in one of her robes, although her hair is down in a braid, most likely the session of Congress having ended, and she was changing into less formal attire.

"Master Kenobi!" she exclaims happily in relief, embracing Obi-Wan before turning to me. "And Jarik, it's good to see you're still alive," she says, giving me a hug as well.

"The Republic has fallen." Obi-Wan says sadly. "Padme... the Jedi Order is gone."

"I know. It's hard to believe everything with which we've dedicated our lives is gone," she says, clearly upset at what's been going on.

"I believe we have been part of a plot that is hundreds of years in the making." Obi-Wan says.

"There is still some hope. The Senate is still intact," Padme says, in an attempt of good news.

"The Senate means nothing anymore," I tell her gravely, looking down sadly. "The Sith are now ruling the galaxy."

"The Sith?!" she exclaims incredulously in disbelief.

"We're here looking for Anakin. When was the last time you saw him?" Obi-Wan asks, stating why we were here.

"Yesterday," she answers, moving towards the couches, still in a state of disbelief.

"Where is he at now?" I ask her.

She looks down, hesitating. "I don't know," she replies, but we can both sense that she's lying.

"Padme, we need your help. He is in grave danger, you must tell us!" Obi-Wan pleads.

"From the Sith?" she asks worriedly.

"From himself." Obi-Wan clarifies, much to her confusion.

"Padme he..." I attempt to say, hesitating before taking a deep breathe. "He's turned to the dark side," I finally finish, looking down and blinking my eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"What?!" she exclaims angrily in confusion. "He wouldn't! How could you even say that?" she demands.

I sigh and sit down on the couch, not feeling able to stand up for this. "I was there at the Temple Padme... when the clones attacked." I told her. "I saw him with my own eyes... He tried to kill me," I manage to say, my voice breaking. "He was slaughtering us..." I finish quietly.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't!" she protests disbelievingly.

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were." Obi-Wan tells her. "It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

She widens her eyes in shock and disbelieving horror, breathing heavily as she turns away in an attempt to take in this information.

"I don't believe you! I can't..." she says quietly, sitting opposite to me on the couch.

"I don't want to either, he's one of my best friends..." I say, glancing up. "But I saw him do it!" I say quietly, remembering the image of him stabbing Petro.

"Padme, we must find him." Obi-Wan stresses, sitting next to her.

She turns to look at him with tears in her eyes. "You're going to kill him aren't you," she accuses.

"Not if we can help him first," I say in determination. "I couldn't even think of that..."

Padme looks down, silent for a long while before shaking her head. "I can't..." she whispers.

Seeing that she won't tell us where Anakin is, me and Obi-Wan share a heartbroken look before standing up and heading over to the speeder. I then notice the state Padme is in... she's pregnant.

Before entering the speeder Obi-Wan turns back to her, and I stop as well.

"Anakin is the father isn't he?" Obi-Wan states, already knowing the answer upon seeing her pregnancy. Padme looks down, tears beginning to flow silently from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Padme..." I say genuinely, feeling heartbroken by how tragic this is for her. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if Ahsoka willingly joined the dark side and did what Anakin has done. Pulling our hoods back up, me and Obi-Wan head for the speeder and hop in, taking off away from her apartment, heading for another destination.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master?" I ask nervously. We were hiding in the shadows beneath Padme's Naboo Skiff, waiting for her to arrive.

"We know that she knows where Anakin has gone. This is the only way we'll be able to find him," he replies.

I let out an uncertain sigh, not knowing how to feel about this. Obi-Wan is right, this is the only way we're going to find Anakin, since Padme won't tell us. And she no doubt wants to make sure that everything we said was false, to make sure that Anakin wasn't a Sith Lord. That terrified me, as I had no idea what would happen. Anakin may have loved her dearly, but Vader I'm not so sure about. If he kills her and we aren't there to stop it...

"Alright," I finally say quietly. Not a few moments later, Padme arrives on a speeder, followed by Captain Typho and C-3PO.

"My lady, let me come with you." Captain Typho pleads.

"There is no danger," she reassures him. "The fighting is over, and... this is personal."

"As you wish my Lady," Typho replies with a bow.

"I'll be alright Captain," Padme reassures him as he re-enters his speeder. "This is something I must do myself. Besides, Threepio will look after me."

"Oh dear." Threepio replies.

As the Captain speeds away, we wait until Padme and Threepio enter the ship before climbing onto the ramp, rushing inside as quietly as possible. We find a small compartment door and I open it, moving inside and crouching down. Obi-Wan follows, crouching beside me before he closes the door with a wave of his hand. Moments later the ship begins to lift off, on its way to the system Anakin is at.

"Step two of the plan to find Anakin is now successful," I manage to say, attempting a chance at humor but neither of us find it. The galaxy has no place for humor anymore unfortunately.

* * *

 **Darth Sidious POV...**

I accepted the transmission to my office, and watched as a hologram of my apprentice appears on the desk.

 _"The Separatists are taken care of my Master,"_ he reports.

"It is finished, then." I respond with delight. "You have restored peace, and justice to the galaxy. you have done well Lord Vader," I praise.

 _"Thank you my Master,"_ he says.

"How was our asset? Was her performance acceptable?" I question my apprentice.

 _"She understands the Jedi's betrayal, and is committed to our cause of peace, my Master,"_ he replies with a small bow of his head.

"Excellent," I say with a grin. "Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately." I ordered. And if Jarik Shan were to get his hands on just one of those droid ships, it would be devastating. Upon learning that he has survived the attack on the Temple, I was furious, but managed to calm myself down. There was still much work to do. The armies of the Separatists must not be allowed to fall under the control of those who would rebel against my Empire.

 _"Very good my Lord."_ Vader says obediently, ending the transmission

* * *

 _Yeah, chapter was a little short, but needed. Fitting it in with the other chapters didn't work very well in my opinion, so I did it this way._

 _Oooohh, who could Vader and Sidious be discussing hmm? Probably fairly obvious lol._


	16. Chapter 15 - Confronting the Sith

**Jarik POV...**

The ship exited out of hyperspace, jostling me and Obi-Wan around in the tiny compartment before we regained our balance.

"This is so uncomfortable," I mutter irritably.

"We'll be out soon enough Jarik." Obi-Wan replies, although I can tell her is just as uncomfortable as me in this compartment. As the ship moves closer to the surface of whatever planet we were approaching, I could feel the dark side begin to increase, and shivered, recognizing it as the same presence during the attack on the Jedi Temple.

"Shield yourself in the Force Jarik. We have to remain hidden from Anakin before we confront him. Remember your training," he tells me, and I nod my head.

"Right," I say, focusing on the Force, wrapping it around me and cloaking myself in the Force. Obi-Wan does the same next to me.

* * *

 **Padme POV...**

I rush out of the ship, running across the platform over to Anakin, desperately wrapping my arms around him in a blind panic, and he returns the hug. There's no way that Ani could have done the thing Obi-Wan and Jarik said he did... there's no way.

"Oh, Anakin!" I exclaim in relief.

"I saw your ship! What are you doing out here?" he asks me in concern, and I'm overjoyed.

He's still the same, loving Ani...

"I was so worried about you," I tell him. "Obi-Wan and Jarik, they told me terrible things."

"What things?" he asks with a frown.

"They said, that you have turned to the dark side... that you tried to kill Jarik... that you killed younglings!" I exclaim, worried and confused.

Anakin seemed the same to me, why can't the others see that? Is someone setting them up against each other? Is it the Sith?

Anakin frowns and shakes his head with a disbelieving smile.

"Obi-Wan and Jarik are trying to turn you against me," he says, and I'm surprised at how easily he believes them to be bad people. What happened?

"They care about us," I try to reason.

Anakin gives me a confused and suspicious frown.

"Us?!" he demands.

"They know. They want to help you!" I tell him in explanation. "Jarik had feelings for Ahsoka, he understands what we're going through."

Anakin shakes his head again, scoffing disbelievingly and I eye him in concern, worried. Why is he throwing away his friendship with them so easily?!

"Anakin, all I want is your love," I tell him desperately.

"Love won't save you Padme, I saw it in my dreams," Anakin argues firmly, much to my surprise. "Only my new powers can save you from your death."

"At what cost?" I ask incredulously. "You are a good person. Don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" he declares with a stern look. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I've done it for you. To protect you."

Why is he acting this way? Anakin... he wouldn't say things like this! He cares about me, and our friends.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can!" I plead with him desperately.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore," he says with a crazed grin on his face. "I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him!"

I stare at Anakin, slowly backing away from him in growing horror, shocked by the words coming out of his mouth. Obi-Wan and Jarik were right...

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!" he finishes, a look of madness creeping into his vision.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing... Obi-Wan and Jarik were right! You've changed!" I whisper in horror, eyeing him with wide eyes.

Immediately, Anakin's demeanor changes, and he looks at me angrily.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan, or about Jarik," he spits out hatefully, and I flinch in response. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

Tears start to spill out of my eyes from the dangerous tone he was speaking with... he was threatening me! What happened to him?!

"I don't know you anymore! Anakin, you're breaking my heart!" I sob out, my voice breaking with emotional anguish. "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow!"

Anakin raises his head with a glare of anger.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he demands coldly, voice dangerously calm.

"Because of what you've done!" I tell him, hurt and heartbroken. "What you plan to do! Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!"

Instead of listening to me, his face contorted into that of pure fury as he stares with yellow eyes at something behind me before directing that terrifying gaze to me.

"LIAR!" he roars, and my heart shatters in devastation and disbelief, shocked.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Me and Obi-Wan quickly rushed out to the ships landing ramp after exiting the compartment, ready to confront Anakin, but the scene we are greeted by is absolutely heartbreaking for me to see. Padme is sobbing, and Anakin then turns to look up at us, his face morphing into one of pure fury and rage, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. I widen my eyes in disbelief and horror, and Obi-Wan steps in front of me defensively to block Anakin's gaze from me. Anakin then turns to Padme with furious rage.

"LIAR!" he yells.

Padme looks back in surprise as Obi-Wan begins to descend down the ramp, and I slowly follow after him, my eyes wide in anguish and horror at the sight of what Anakin has become.

"No!" Padme protests, but he isn't having any of it.

"You're with him!" Anakin accuses furiously.

It takes me a moment to realize that he believed Padme is cheating on him for Obi-Wan, much to my disbelief.

"You brought them here to kill me!" he shouts, raising an arm up to Padme.

"No!" she starts to protest.

She suddenly begins gagging, raising her hands to clutch desperately at her throat as Anakin begins to choke her with the Force. I gasp in shock, appalled that Anakin would ever do this to Padme.

"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaims sternly, striding forwards.

"Anakin..." Padme pleads, her eyes dripping with tears of anguish.

Anakin doesn't listen, and continues to choke her.

"Please Anakin, stop! Let her go!" I yell out desperately, tears brimming in my eyes and arms raised in a pleading manner as I rush forwards beside Obi-Wan.

Anakin finally releases her, and Padme gasps, galling to the ground where she lies unconscious, unmoving. I stare at her lifeless body in terror as Anakin turns his furious gaze to us.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin yells hatefully.

Obi-Wan glances back up at him.

"You have done that yourself!" he fires back, a blast of lava in the distance emphasizing his words.

Anakin paces around, trembling with anger as he rips off his cloak, glaring at us with his yellow Sith eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" he roars in outrage.

Obi-Wan takes off his cloak, and starts to circle around the platform, Anakin following his movements, and I rush over to Padme's side once Anakin is far enough, not bothering to remove my cloak and checking her health. She still has a heartbeat, but it is faint... so faint... her life through the Force is weak, much to my terror.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan continues. "You have allowed this, dark lord to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"No no... come on Padme," I plead quietly in desperation, giving her some strength through the Force.

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the dark side as you do!" Anakin says, turning away from us to look out and the fiery landscape.

Obi-Wan glances down at me in concern for Padme and I look back up with tears in my eyes when Anakin gets our attention again.

"I have brought peace! Freedom! Justice... and security to my new Empire!" Anakin declares fiercely.

At that statement I stand up, my cloak falling off in the process as I stare at Anakin incredulously with wide eyes.

"What part of freedom and peace relates to killing thousands of people at all once, even innocent children?!" I exclaim in hurt, anger and sadness.

"Because you are all liars! Scheming betrayers that could care less about doing the right thing! Not once did any of you ever trust me, nor did you even consider doing what was best for peace and order in the galaxy!" Anakin shouts, still looking at the lava fields. "Even you kept secrets from me Jarik, conspiring against the Republic with Yoda!"

"You really think that?" I retort incredulously, unbelieving of his accusations. "That we would've ever betrayed the Republic?! You're the one that subjugated it into an Empire!"

Tears begin pooling in my eyes as Obi-Wan and I move away from Padme in preparation for a possible fight, nothing more we can do for her at the moment.

"Don't make me kill you!" Anakin growls.

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!" Obi-Wan shouts in exasperated anger.

"If the two of you aren't with me... then you're my enemies!" he states angrily.

Obi-Wan sighs sadly, and I look up at him, sensing the absolute darkness within Anakin. Some people who fall to the dark side may be redeemable... but we can't help Anakin. He hates the two of us, and now he feels like Padme has betrayed him...

It's over...

"Only a Sith, deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan states, resigned as he takes his lightsaber.

I don't entirely agree with Obi-Wan's statement about absolutes, but I pull out my lightsaber as well, mirroring Obi-Wan's stance on his left.

"We will do what we must," Obi-Wan says, resigned to Anakin's fate.

"You will try," Anakin says challengingly.

Me and Obi-Wan activate our lightsabers in unison, tensed up in preparation for the battle, and Anakin grabs his, activating his lightsaber and whipping around, jumping high into the air to face us with a furious cry. I raise my lightsaber in preparation for his attack, but before landing on the ground, Anakin throws out an arm and hits me with a massive Force burst.

The attack catches me by surprise, and I'm thrown all the way down the long platform, unable to react in time. Thankfully I don't go sliding off the edge, but it was way too close, and very much painful. I cry out in pain as I stumble across the ground, and by this time Obi-Wan and Anakin are already engaged in fierce combat, and Anakin is striking and slashing his saber faster than ever before, driven by rage and a need to kill us both. Obi-Wan grunts and twirls around, deflecting Anakin's lightsaber and continuing to back up. He is then cornered against the edge of the platform, however managing to maneuver himself so that he could back up towards the next pathway inside the building.

Anakin's back is turned to me, and I get up, reactivating my lightsaber and leaping over at Anakin as fast as possible. He kicks Obi-Wan in the chest, sending him backflipping through the air before whipping around to block my strike just in time. My advantage is immediately gone, and Anakin attacks me viciously with saber strikes faster and more powerful than anything I had ever fought before in my entire life. Not even Pong Krell was this difficult to defend against, and Anakin quickly bats my blade to the side before kicking me in the chest, sending me against a wall.

Obi-Wan moves back towards Anakin, who turns to him, but stops before re-engaging in battle.

"Inquisitor, take care of Shan! Kenobi is mine!" he orders fiercely.

We both eye him in confusion before the sound of two lightsabers activating above me gets my attention.

I look up with wide eyes upon seeing a figure leaping down at me from the top of the wall, a mask covering their face, and wearing all black clothing. In their hands are two familiar curved saber hilts, and I roll out of the way as the red blades stab into the ground where I just was.

Anakin rushes for Obi-Wan, and the two quickly resume their fierce duel, while this... Inquisitor pulls out her lightsabers from the ground, female for she has a feminine figure and lunges for me. I quickly deflect her attack before countering with a kick and horizontal strike, knocking her back a foot to give me breathing room.

I know I can't even hope to engage Anakin in a one vs one duel, especially considering the ferocity he just bombarded me with, but this Inquisitor I can tell is more my speed. But then the sight of those lightsabers in her hands... familiar somehow, but then I recognize them for who they belong to, are who they should belong to.

Those are Ventress's lightsabers... and they were stolen from her by...

"Barriss?" I whisper in shock.

"Oh good. Now you can have the pleasure of knowing exactly who will strike you down Jedi," she purrs viciously.

Yep, that's definitely her voice.

* * *

 **Yoda POV...**

I walked into the Chancellor's Office beneath the Senate chambers, my gimmer stick announcing my presence. Two red guards at the door look down and point their pikes threateningly at me, but with a simple wave of my hand, I smack them unconscious against the wall. 'So foolish, believing they could threaten a Jedi Master,' I think in amusement.

Palpatine slowly swivels his chair around to look at me, Mas Amedda looking surprised and nervous at my presence, and I get a good first look at the Dark Lord.

"I hear, a new apprentice you have, Emperor," I say casually. "Or should I call you, Darth Sidious?" I remark knowingly.

"Master Yoda..." Sidious drawls unpleasantly. "You survived," he says in displeasure.

"Surprised?" I ask in amusement.

"Your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda," he growls. "Now you will experience the full power of the dark side!" he exclaims, raising his hands.

Lightning suddenly shoots out of his fingertips, aimed directly for me, and I widen my eyes, raising my arm to deflect it, but too slowly, and the attack crashes into me, sending me across the room into the far wall painfully, and my vision goes black.

A few moments later I recover my senses, raising an ear as Sidious laughs in delight, Mas Amedda leaving the office.

"I have waited a long, time for this moment." Sidious says gleefully. "My little, green, friend," he drawls, cackling in triumphant victory.

I slowly get to my feet and look in his direction, glaring defiantly. He smirks in amusement.

"At last, the Jedi are no more!" he proclaims triumphantly.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have!" I retort with a shout, thrusting my hand forwards. I gather a burst of Force energy and throw it all at the Sith Lord, and he yells in surprise, flying back into his chair with a cry, knocking his chair and himself to the ground, rolling backwards over himself.

"At an end your rule is," I remark in amusement at his fallen form, before getting serious again as he stands back up. "And not short enough it was."

Sidious snarls angrily and jumps for the door in an attempt to escape, but I anticipate this, landing in front of him and blocking his path.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" I question mockingly, activating my lightsaber with a glare. In truth, I can probably guess a reason why. Despite my centuries of knowledge with the Force, I sense Darth Sidious's power to match my own, perhaps even greater, so he feels confident in that aspect. However my form of Ataru in a place such as this would be devastating against him.

"You will not stop me," he states. "Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!" he snaps, activating a hidden lightsaber and pointing it threateningly at me.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be." I say with a frown, pointing my saber at him before getting into an Ataru opening stance. "As is your faith in the dark side of the Force."

Darth Sidious scowls angrily at me in contempt, and I speak again.

"For me, faith in the great legacy held by Jarik Shan, I have." I proclaim confidently.

Now Darth Sidious snarls at me with absolute fury, raising his own lightsaber above his head in preparation to strike...

* * *

 _The cinematic final battle begins, the climax of the Prequel trilogy! This is absolutely insane, and the focus is going to be shifting between three lightsaber duels at once! Anakin vs Obi-Wan, Jarik vs Barriss, and Yoda vs Sidious!_


	17. Chapter 16 - Battle of the Heroes

_**Corusant - Yoda vs Sidious**_

 **Yoda POV...**

Sidious swung his lightsaber downwards, and I jumped into action, leaping over him, slashing out with my lightsaber. He quickly raises his blade to deflect my attack, and I land on the Chancellor's senate podium before jumping backwards again to land in front of Sidious, blade raised.

He points the end of his lightsaber at mine as well, letting out a strange noise of delight before lunging out with his lightsaber. I jump over the attack and swing my lightsaber at him, crossing blades with the Dark Lord. We quickly separate and I move through the air again, with Sidious twirling his lightsaber around to prevent me from getting closer, catching my blade with his.

We enter into a blade lock, pressing against the other, while Sidious cackles in delight, loving the thrill and violence of battle. He is evil and he knows it, loves it even! With a grimace I shove his blade away from me and he stops laughing. Sidious then swipes his lightsaber, slashing the ground with an angry cry, a sneer on his face.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Anakin vs Obi-Wan**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Anakin shoots his arm out and grabs Obi-Wan's throat in the middle of their duel, catching him by complete surprise. He gags, eyes widened in pain as his airway is cut off, and Anakin forces him down in an awkward position, moving Obi-Wan's lightsaber closer to his own face.

All the while Anakin has a cold, seething expression of determination and fury on his face. The blue lightsaber inches closer and closer to Obi-Wan's face, and just when it is about to touch, Obi-Wan strikes out with his leg and kicks Anakin off of him, causing Anakin to lose his grip on his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan breathes heavily, gasping for much needed air as he recovers, turning around to face Anakin. However he is already rushing forwards, and jumps into the air, kicking Obi-Wan in the chest. They both fall to the ground, and Obi-Wan's lightsaber goes flying off to the side as he gets back up.

Anakin charges for him again, but he's ready this time, and kicks out harshly, smashing his foot into Anakin and causing him to flip and fall onto his back painfully. With his opponent down, Obi-Wan calls his lightsaber to him with the Force, activating it and swinging it down. Before the blade can connect, Anakin pulls his lightsaber back to himself, blocking Obi-Wan's attack with one arm, eyes still closed.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Jarik vs Barriss**_

 **Jarik POV...**

I backpedaled, blocking or dodging Barriss's fierce strikes against me, retaliating with my own swings. I leaped back, before running forwards, jumping onto the side of the wall before launching myself at Barriss, swiping my lightsaber through the air. She rolled out of the way, spring up as I hit the ground, rolling to my feet as well, lightsaber held in front of me.

"So first you kill people by bombing the Temple, finding faults with the Jedi, now this!?" I say incredulously with a hint of anger.

"The Jedi are selfish, arrogant cowards! Only now do I see the full truth!" she exclaims.

"But it was you who said the Jedi fell to the dark side, yet here you are serving the Sith!" I yell back, rushing forwards. I bring my lightsaber back and swing it hard at her side with a twirl. She blocks it with her own, before taking her other saber and jabbing at me. I lean to the side, unleashing a quick flurry of attacks that force Barriss to back up, before she leaps over me, lashing our wildly with her lightsabers.

I barely dodge her swings, turning around to face her, but she lands and reacts much faster, kicking me away to the ground. She jumps into the air and swipes her sabers down on top of me with a cry, and I raise my own, blocking hers, although struggling to keep the three blades away from my face as they inch closer and closer.

Grimacing and glancing around in worry, I look back up before letting go of my lightsaber with my right hand, allowing my mechanical arm keeping my saber up to hold her back before thrusting my hand out. Barriss is knocked away with a Force blast, hitting he ceiling before stumbling back into the floor. I leap up, twirling my lightsaber around challengingly and point it at her.

"I believed you about the Council, but you've gone way to far!" I exclaim angrily. "The Sith aren't the answer!"

"My master knows more than you ever will Jedi!" she yells back angrily. "My only regret is that Skywalker caught me before Ahsoka's sentence was read!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, seething angrily. I thought she actually cared and regretted hurting me and Ahsoka during that whole incident, but clearly that wasn't the case. Just a front on her part apparently to make us pity her. I raise my lightsaber and charge for her, intending to end her now no matter the cost.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant - Yoda vs Sidious**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The two Masters of both sides of the Force dueled each other, leaping onto the Chancellor's podium, which began to rise from the floor into the massive Senate chambers. Yoda continued to leap and twirl around Darth Sidious in a ferocious and swift series of attacks, forcing the Dark Lord to maneuver around the awkward space as best as he could. Yoda spun over Sidious's red blade, swinging his lightsaber at him, and Sidious dodged it, batting it away before swinging his own blade upwards in an upper cut strike.

Yoda landed on the side of the podium and met the blade with his own, entering a blade lock with the Sith Lord. Both warriors strained against each other, Sidious releasing a slowly building snarl or growl of anger and concentration. They then separated, engaging in another quick bout before once again locking blades with each other. Sidious let out a guttural yell of rage.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Anakin vs Obi-Wan**_

 **3rd person POV...**

The former friends were engaged in a fierce battle, using all of their skill and knowledge in an attempt to best the other, but were equals in this fight, having fought side by side for years. They knew each others moves, strengths, and weaknesses. Obi-Wan continued to use his Soresu to defend against Anakin's furious and powerful blows. After their quick duel, they spun their lightsabers around each other to gain momentum before slamming them as hard as they could into each other.

Obi-Wan grimaced and then brought one of his hands back, thrusting it forwards with as much Force power as he could muster. However Anakin met him head on, pushing his own hand forwards, countering Obi-Wan's attack. They strained against each other as the pressure between their hands increased. Sweat ran down Obi-Wan's face as he gritted his teeth, Anakin scowling in fierce determination to overcome his former Master.

Finally the pressure between them was two much, and both were sent flying across the room, landing on separate computer terminals. Anakin recovers first, getting up and jumping onto the holo-table, leaping over at Obi-Wan. He slams his lightsaber down, but the Jedi Master moves out of the way just in time, redirecting Anakin's blow towards the terminal instead.

Alarms began to blare loudly throughout the facility.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Jarik vs Barriss**_

 **Jarik POV...**

Barriss was proving to be a lot more ferocious in this battle then she was in the warehouse back on Coruscant, although I had vastly improved since then, being able to meet her strikes at every turn. Continuing to back down the facility, we were outside of the building itself, moving across one of the large walkways next to the lava river far below us. Hot wind blew into my face, and I dodged a swing from Barriss, lifting my saber to deflect her other attack.

She slashed and struck and battered hard against me, even including her feet in an attempt to kick me off balance, but I managed to dodge of block most of her attacks. Whenever she struck out with her foot, I would bat it away with my left arm, and she would cry out in slight pain and anger, rushing back at me again.

She swung her right saber down on me vertically, and I raised my lightsaber to counter it when she swung at my unprotected side. I performed a backflip, jumping over her lightsaber and separating the distance between us before rushing forwards at Barriss, shoulder ramming her. She stumbled backwards and fell over, and I swung my lightsaber at the ground where she was. However she rolled to the side and unleashed a Force push against me, slamming me into the wall.

"Is that all you got?" she taunts, dragging her lightsabers across the ground as she advances.

I shake my head and look up, a smirk on my face. "I'm just getting started Barriss."

I raise my lightsaber and we prepare to rush at each other, but before we could, alarms begin to blare throughout the whole facility and the massive platforms that hang over the lava, for what purpose I don't know, shake violently, losing their shields. This causes the walkway we were standing on to begin cracking as well, throwing us off balance.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Anakin vs Obi-Wan**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan deflected a strike from Anakin and battered his lightsaber to the side before kicking his leg, forcing him back a few steps. He swung his lightsaber in anticipation, and Anakin strode up again with a furious glare striking against Obi-Wan with powerful attacks. He blocks the fierce swings, jumping outside when the door opens, and turns around to face Anakin again, the hot air blasting into his face.

Anakin jumps at Obi-Wan and presses his attack, forcing Obi-Wan to continue his defensive. They enter into a blade lock and Anakin shoves their lightsabers around, turning and dislodging them from each other before delivering a swift kick to Obi-Wan's face. He cries out in pain, stumbling back with a hand to his face while Anakin marches forwards with a fierce glare in his yellow eyes.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant - Yoda vs Sidious**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Yoda fell through the air and landed on one of the senator's pods, looking up. Darth Sidious cackled in glee, raising his arms, bringing two more pods up using the Force before throwing them down at the aged Jedi Master. Leaping off of the pod he was standing on, Yoda tumbled to another pod, reactivating his lightsaber and swinging it around, looking back up as more pods rose from their positions at the whim of the Sith Lord.

Sidious continued to laugh as he chucked more and more pods at Yoda, who was doing his best to jump and avoid them. However the barrage became too quickly for him to handle, and he stumbled, falling against one pod and causing his lightsaber to shut off. Standing back up, he frowned and pocketed his lightsaber, staring up defiantly at Darth Sidious.

The Sith Lord ripped another pod from it's holding and chucked it straight at Yoda. Instead of jumping away this time, Yoda reached up his hands and caught the pod with the Force, frowning in concentration.

Sidious continued to cackle in delight, bringing an arm up to his face as his yellow eyes gleamed under his hood.

Closing his eyes, Yoda began to spin the pod in the air, slowly increasing the speed of it before throwing it with all his strength back at the Dark Lord at a high velocity. Seeing the pod flying towards him, Sidious stopped cackling in surprise before growling angrily, jumping from the one he was standing on to another pod far below. Landing on his feet, he glanced around warily for Yoda, who suddenly leaped onto the pod next to him, lightsaber blazing.

Before Yoda could attack however, Sidious quickly raised his arms and shot out a powerful burst of Force lightning, blowing the lightsaber from Yoda'd grasp, where it fell to the floor far below. Having lost his saber, Yoda raises his hands quickly and calls upon the Force to deflect the lightning that Sidious continues to barrage him with.

The power behind the Emperor's attack is much stronger than Yoda had ever defended against before, and it takes its toll on the aging Jedi Master, who is slowly pushed back. He looks away, gritting his teeth with his eyes shut painfully. Seeing his weakness, Sidious presses forwards and begins to tower himself over Yoda, grinning evilly in triumphant victory.

Feeling a burst of determination, Yoda turns his head back to meet the Emperor's gaze head on with narrowed eyes, increasing his power in absorbing Sidious's lightning, building the pressure between the two Force users. Feeling the pressure build, Sidious widens his eyes fearfully, letting out concern cries. Their hands are practically touching when the energy between the two grows too intense to maintain, and explodes outwards violently. Sidious is flung backwards, his hands scrabbling for a grip on the side of the pod, while Yoda is thrown into the open air, falling directly for the Chancellor's podium.

Yoda slams painfully into the podium, sliding down the side as he desperately tries to hold on. High up, Sidious has a hand firmly grasped around the railing of the pod, shouting out nervously.

Barely hanging on by his hand now, Yoda's grip loosens and he grits his teeth, digging his nails into the podium to keep himself up, but loses his grip, falling all the way down to the bottom of the Senate chambers, slamming and rolling across the ground, where he comes to a stop, slowly moving to get up painfully. His cloak billows down and gets caught on a shard of metal sticking out from the destroyed pods.

Sidious cackles again, glancing down to get a view of Yoda for confirmation on whether he's alive or not, before crying out pitifully, clinging onto the the pod.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Anakin vs Obi-Wan**_

 **3rd person POV...**

Obi-Wan jumps back onto a long and thin pipe that cross right above the lava river, balancing carefully on it. Anakin follows without a moments hesitation and begins balancing as well, focusing his gaze on Obi-Wan and fueling himself with hatred. Obi-Wan slowly begins to back up and Anakin follows him, the pair wobbling every so often. They take a few seconds to gain control over their balance, analyzing each other before striking. One lightsaber slash has them both almost fall off, but they quickly regain their balance and continue their duel.

Their blue blades clash a few times before Anakin blows Obi-Wan backwards, to which he just jumps off of the pipe and onto a platform now below him. Anakin follows once more, and the pair cross blades again, slashing and parrying, before Anakin delivers a fierce punch to the face that sends Obi-Wan sprawling in the face. Obi-Wan looks back up at him as Anakin storms forwards, looking like a storm of fury and pain. He lunges at him, and the two grab each others lightsabers, pushing and shoving in a physical battle while a massive eruption of lava spews forth right beside them on the platform.

After some time of their physical contest the two warriors separate and reengage in their duel. Anakin continues to force Obi-Wan back as he advances with furious blows, swinging and slashing his blue lightsaber with all of his might. When the two enter a blade lock by shoving their lightsabers against the ground, another lava eruption spews forth, this time beginning to cover the platform they were on. They both look over at the approaching lava shower and share the same thought, separating from each other and sprinting towards the edge of the long platform, seeking cover behind its barricades.

They engage in one last clash before jumping behind cover as the lava falls, peppering the entire walkway with dangerous pellets that could burn right through them from a single touch. They wait anxiously for the volcano to calm down and then, when it does, exit their cover and run out onto the walkway once more, brandishing their lightsabers. However the walkway itself has a massive layer of lava sitting on top of it, easily melting through the metal without the facility's shields to protect it. As the lava melts through, the walkway separates and begins to plummet down to the river below.

Anakin and Obi-Wan desperately grab hold of the structure when it plummets, grunting in exertion as it slams into the unforgiving lava below. ANd as the entire structure begins to float down the river, Anakin works to renew their battle.

Climbing up towards Obi-Wan, Anakin begins unleashing all of his fury in wild slashes and strikes, aiming to cut him down from his position. Obi-Wan bats his lightsaber away with a pained grimace, completely distraught at how much intense hatred and fury is filling Anakin's gleaming yellow eyes.

The Force then gives Obi-Wan a warning, and he looks out ahead of them to see a huge drop off of lava, which their floating structure is headed for. Spotting a loose cable hanging nearby, Obi-Wan jumps off with a grunt and grabs onto the cable, swinging away. Watching, Anakin snarls angrily and then looks for another cable, aiming to copy his movements and get closer to Obi-Wan. The two swing towards each other with their lightsabers out, engaging in a single slash as they pass by. Sensing something approaching, Obi-Wan looks behind him and spots a platform floating above the lava river. Timing the jump, he then lets go of the cable and falls safely on the platform, out of harms way.

Anakin however isn't so lucky, and is fumbling to regain ground on the walkway as it begins tumbling over the edge. Obi-Wan stands silently, waiting and watching as it begins tipping over the side of the lava fall. However Anakin regains his footing and starts sprinting down the edge of the walkway, sensing his own salvation up ahead. In what would otherwise be considered a suicide move, he nevertheless leaps up off of the walkway and out over the river, landing perfectly on top of a confused droid, which drops its lava bucket before moving over towards Obi-Wan's platform.

The two warriors eye each other down, one angered, and one determined. Exhausted, they nevertheless engage in another duel with each other, slashing and parrying each other's blades with such grace and skill that only two warriors that know each other very well would be capable of doing. They finally separate from their clash, taking a moment to collect their breath.

"I have failed you Anakin," Obi-Wan says regretfully. "I have failed you."

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Anakin exclaims angrily.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" he argues.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil! he roars back.

"Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan yells.

They travel along the lava river further still, eying each other down, and Anakin glares at him with intense fury.

"This is the end for you, my master," he promises darkly.

Obi-Wan takes a breath and steadies himself, raising his lightsaber in preparation. Without warning Anakin suddenly leaps up from his droid and flips over Obi-Wan's head, forcing him to turn around. Anakin lands unsteadily for a moment, dangerously close to falling backwards into the lava. Obi-Wan tries to seize the opportunity, but Anakin recovers quickly and blocks his strike. The two engage in another duel, attacking and parrying with slow, but powerful strikes, each movement an intention to kill the other. They finally converge in a blade lock, pushing against each other and glaring into each other's eyes.

With the shove, Obi-Wan separates from the blade lock and leaps off of the platform, flipping upwards to land safely on a rocky hillside.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" he declares.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin snarls.

"Don't try it!" Obi-Wan replies, almost pleading him.

Scowling, Anakin jumps off of the platform and over Obi-Wan with a scream of anger, intending to land behind him and kill him swiftly. However, Obi-Wan predicts the reckless move and readies his own lightsaber, eying Anakin intently...

And he strikes.

* * *

 _ **Mustafar - Jarik vs Barriss**_

 **Jarik POV...**

The platform we were standing on continue to break up, making it hard for us to keep our balance. I was holding onto the wall to stay secure when Barriss attempted to strike me with her lightsabers. I blocked them, holding my lightsaber in my right arm while clinging to the wall with my left. Across the facility I could dimly make out blue glows of Anakin and Obi-Wan's sabers, flashing in the distance. Barriss stepped back wobbly before jumping through the air, twirling around to slam her lightsabers into me.

I let go of the wall to avoid her attack, and start slowly sliding down the side of the now tilted platform, Barriss sliding after me. I manage to jump off of the sliding platform onto another nearby, turning around to face Barriss who leaps in my direction as well, although she stumbles upon her landing. Seizing the opportunity, I rush forwards and catch her two sabers together in a blade lock, swinging my around and dislodging one of the lightsabers from her grip. It goes flying out of her hands, down to the lava far below us.

Screaming in rage, Barriss slashes quickly and violently at me, forcing me back to deflect her attacks. I sidestep around her with a twirl, unleashing a mental assault on her mind to break her focus. And it works, although I sense something different much to my surprise.

While she topples to the ground, I sense something... off about her. The dark side swirls chaotically in her mind, yet it doesn't feel like her. I probe deeper in concentration before gasping as I dimly sense the real Barriss faintly. Darth Sidious must have tormented her mind into submission!

Unfortunately during my revelation, Barriss had leapt back up and charged right at me, smashing me to the ground. We rolled across the ground, tumbling over each other, and she smashed her fist into my face. I cried out in pain before jerking my head to the side to avoid her next punch. Reaching up with my left hand, I grabbed Barriss's mask and shoved her away, yanking it off in the process. She tumbled off of me and I quickly got up, throwing away the Inquisitor mask.

Staring at her with tired, exhausted eyes I watched as she stood back up, turning her head to face me with an angry, unnatural yellow in her glare. In her hand was her remaining lightsaber, still burning a blood red color.

"Barriss, this isn't you," I try to reason, determined to free her from the Emperor's domination. "You would never do this."

"Barriss is dead! I only serve my Lord Sidious now as his Grand Inquisitor, the ultimate Jedi hunter!" she snapped. "He saw my potential when I bombed your precious Temple!"

I shake my head in disagreement.

"You never bombed the Temple for Sidious. You bombed it because you were upset by what the Order had become," I point out. "But no matter how horrible that was, I saw in your eyes the moment you confessed that you would never, ever kill others for a Sith!"

She frowns, and I sense a small flicker of doubt in her mind before she squashed it down ruthlessly.

"Well you are wrong, just like all other Jedi!" she scoffs.

With a battle cry, she charges for me again, raising her saber high. I reactivate my own blue blade and catch hers with mine. We engage in another fierce and quick bout, when a massive warning through the Force suddenly gets our attention.

Next to our platform, a massive explosion of glowing hot magma shoots up into the sky, falling down in an arc on top of us. Glancing at our crossed blades, we shove each other away before scrambling for cover, the duel not nearly as important as surviving this lava. Small drops of lava fall every, like a rainfall as we scramble over to the far wall as fast as we could, hiding against the indentations in the wall, thankfully out of reach as the lava pelts the surrounding areas all around us as a result of the disabled shields.

If I survive this I was going to give Obi-Wan a piece of my mind.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the lava stopped falling from the sky, although a large glob of it was gathered on top of the platform over to the side, where the exit to our area was. Me and Barriss rushed out from our cover, and she immediately charged for me, lightsaber blazing.

I leap out of the way and turn to face her, stopping her red lightsaber inches from my face with my own. She scowls angrily, pressing harder against me, and I shove her lightsaber back.

"Barriss, we've been friends for years!" I try to reason again, reaching out to her mind with the Force. "You'd never hurt me or Ahsoka intentionally!"

Her eyes become unfocused slightly and she shakes her head violently, fighting between two sides within herself before wrestling control over herself again, still under the Emperor's will. She roars and kicks me in the leg, rather painfully, and I fall to the ground with a shout of pain. She slams her fist into my face again just before I collapse to the metal platform, lightsaber poised above me, ready to strike.

"And now, I will kill you on the spot!" she declares triumphantly, pulling her arm back to swing the lightsaber while gazing at me with a victorious and evil smirk.

I groan and slowly look back up at her, a saddened but determined look on my face, despite her standing over me, ready to end my life.

"Then do it..." I say calmly. "I know you Barriss... you never meant to hurt anyone, never meant to hurt Ahsoka... or me."

Her eyes flicker blue, and she scowls, shaking her head and tenses her arm, about to strike. All the while I continue to stare up at her in resignation as she battles herself, the Light side vs the Dark side within. Raising her arm higher as if she's about to strike, her glare becomes more uncertain, more unfocused, and she grits her teeth nervously before dropping the lightsaber, gasping with emotion. She collapses to her knees beside me, gripping her head as she cries.

I slowly get back to my feet to look down at her form, shaking as she battles against the dark side within her from the Emperor's influence.

After what feels like forever, she collapses and holds herself up with her hands on the ground, still in a kneeling position.

"Jarik..." she sobs, filled with turmoil. "It... I can't do it!"

"Yes you can Barriss," I tell her, the lava world around us silent in the moment. "You may have done some horrible things in the past Barriss, but deep inside you are a good person, who only wants to do what's right!"

Slowly getting up, she turns around to look at me, and I'm relieved to see that her eyes are once again her natural blue. "Thank you... but I don't know..." she says gratefully, but uncertain. I smile lightly at her, still mad for her actions in bombing the Jedi Temple, but seeing she only did what she thought was right for the Republic. Not like it matters now.

The platform we're standing on suddenly creaks and shakes violently, and we stumble, barely keeping our balance. I look behind me with wide eyes to see the massive puddle of lava on the platform has melted through the walkway, and the area we were standing on was over the lava river, that walkway being our only way out.

"Run, hurry!" I yell in a panic, rushing for the walkway, the platform being melted through terrifyingly fast.

She runs after me, but I widen my eyes in terror. We weren't going to make it!

Suddenly a massive burst of Force energy slams into me, sending me flying up to just before the lava puddle, where I roll across the ground and back to my feet. I look behind me to see Barriss standing in the middle of the platform, arms out with a look of intense strain on her face. I realize that she's using all of her power to keep the walkway from falling into the lava... but where does that leave her?

"Barriss get out of there! Come one!" I shout desperately, waving my arm for her to come over.

She shakes her head.

"I can't! Go! I won't make it!" she says.

I gape at her in shock, horrified at what she's saying.

"Yes you will!" I yell back.

When she doesn't say anything, I run back in her direction. I'm going to pull her along with me if I have too. But she thrusts an arm out in my direction, catching me in another burst of Force energy, sending me across the lava puddle, onto the safe end of the platform. I get up as fast as I can and stare at her in horror.

"BARRISS!" I shout desperately, reaching an arm out to her.

Her face is contorted into painful concentration, her arms shaking in exertion when she looks over to me, a small smile on her face.

"Jarik... thank you," Barriss tells me, and lets go of the Force.

Immediately the lava melts completely through, and the rest of the platform falls, taking Barriss with it.

"NO!" I scream in horror, running up to the edge and reaching my hand out desperately, as if that will somehow bring her back.

The last I see of Barriss is her face staring up at me as she falls through the air, and then she disappears into the lava river, melted painfully into nothing on impact. I stand there in shock, horror, and my heart throbs in agony. I had just saved one of my best friends from the dark side who I had previously thought lost, only now she is truly gone, forever...

I breathe heavily, panting as my anguished mind comes to terms with the fact that Barriss is dead. She gave her life, just to save mine. Despite all that she did, all of her faults, she was one of the greatest people I'd ever known.

* * *

 _I wonder how many of you were prepared to cheer for Barriss's death before reading this, only to spill out tears of sadness after reading this chapter. Really, really sad right? :O I'm so evil._

 _The way I see it, while Barriss did do a horrible thing when bombing the Jedi Temple, the look on her face she gives Ahsoka after confessing to the courts seems sincerely regretful, like she's sorry for putting Ahsoka in such a situation. And I don't think that Sidious ever told her to bomb the Temple like so many other fanfics suggest. She truly saw the Jedi for all their problems, only she went about it in the wrong way._

 _R.I.P. Barriss Offee (40 BBY - 19 BBY)_


	18. Chapter 17 - The Twins

**Obi-Wan POV...**

I stared down at Anakin, my heart broken as I see what he's become, struggling to climb up to rocky slope as he glares at me with such hate. I had just cut off his legs after he attempted to jump over me, not heeding my warning as he was too caught up in his rage.

"You were the Chosen One!" I cried out, my voice filled with grief. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"

Anakin groans in agony again, his face contorted into sheer pain. My eyes were slightly watery, having never experienced his much emotional turmoil since Satine's death, and Qui-Gon's.

"Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" I shouted, staring at him with anguish.

His yellow Sith eyes gleam brightly in rage.

"I HATE YOU!" he screams.

"You were my brother Anakin," I said, voice breaking. "I loved you!"

He was very close to the lava now, and it suddenly shows as what remains of his legs catches fire. Anakin instantly screams in agony, thrashing against the hot pebble shore. I turned away in horror, unable to watch as his screams tore through my very soul. I glanced back at him, eyes widened in pure horror and grief when I saw his whole body already charred, lit up like a massive bonfire. He reaches out desperately with another agonizing cry, and I shut my eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling.

I turned away, picking up Anakin's fallen lightsaber as I climb up the hill, leaving the one I considered a brother behind to his fate. His screams of agony will haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

I had returned glumly back to the Naboo Skiff, at a loss of what to do or how to feel. Obi-Wan and Anakin were who knows where at this point, so I couldn't help my Master. However I could help Padme, and make sure she's still alive. Walking across the landing platform, I was surprised to see R2 there as well, although didn't comment on it. He probably came with Anakin to Mustafar, not knowing what he really became. C-3PO was standing next to Padme frantically, turning around at my approach.

"Oh, Master Jarik thank goodness you're here! Mistress Padme is in terrible-" he says in a panic, before I shut his rambling with a hand on his mouth, kneeling next to Padme to check her condition. Thankfully she's still alive, so I carefully pick her up in my arms, grimacing slightly from the weight before standing up, walking towards the open ramp.

Threepio and R2 follow behind me, letting out sounds of relief. I head inside the ship and place her gently on a small bed, brushing her hair back from her face before sighing, leaning against the wall. I hear Threepio's voice from just outside the ship.

"Master Kenobi, we have Mistress Padme on board! We should leave this dreadful place, he quickly says.

I look up to see Obi-Wan enter the ship, eyes softening upon seeing me and Padme inside. I can tell he wants to ask me some questions, and I do as well, however Padme is our major concern right now.

"How is she?" he asks me quietly.

"Alive... but besides that I don't know," I answer grimly.

He stands by her side when she stirs, waking up slightly. She moves her head and dimly recognizes Obi-Wan standing above her.

"Obi-Wan... is Anakin alright..." she tries to ask, before falling back unconscious.

He only stares sadly at her before looking back at me. R2 beeps that he'll watch her as me and Obi-Wan head into the cockpit, Threepio already in the pilot's seat, lifting the ship onto the air. We sit down quietly and Obi-Wan rubs his face tiredly with his hand.

"How is the Inquisitor?" he finally asks me once we break orbit. I remain silent for a few moments before answering.

"It was Barriss... she's dead now," I reply.

He looks at me in brief surprise before gazing down sadly, looking back out the window when I turn to him.

"And Anakin?" I ask, dreading the answer.

Obi-Wan is silent as well before replying.

"He's... gone," he says quietly, and I shut my eyes in grief.

Two friends of ours gone in one day, all because of Darth Sidious and the failure of the Jedi.

* * *

 **Yoda POV...**

I was sitting in deep meditation on the station of Polis Massa, sadness and grief filling my heart. I had failed to defeat Darth Sidious, and had failed even way before the Clone Wars, when we were unable to locate the Sith due to our foolishness and arrogance. Our only hope now lay in the distant future, through the training I received, and those who would rise up against this Empire. And I believe that Jarik Shan is now ready to be Knighted. He has faced more than any Padawan his age should ever have to, as well as Ahsoka.

"Master Yoda," Senator Organa's voice says, breaking me out of my meditation. I open my eyes and glance behind me at the Senator.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jarik Shan have made contact," he informs me.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Our ship ands on the station, and we all rush out immediately, with Obi-Wan carrying Padme in his arms. Senator Organa and Master Yoda are there to rest us, as well as R5. Upon seeing us, Bail quickly rushes forwards to Obi-Wan's side and leads us away.

"We'll take her to a medical center. Quickly!" he urges.

R2 and Threepio rush along behind us, and R5 falls in line with the other two. For once in their lives the two astromech droids are not fighting each other for superiority, and are instead grieving with each other over these dark times.

* * *

We were waiting outside the operating room as medical droids worked on Padme, and I was pacing around nervously and fearfully. Finally, one of the droids approaches us, and we all turn to it quickly when it speaks.

"Medically she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," it says, much to our horror.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan exclaims.

"We don't know why. She seems to have lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies," the droid says again.

Bail eyes it with a shocked look.

"Babies?" he questions, as if he didn't hear it right.

"She's carrying twins," the droid confirms.

I look at Padme in surprise and grief at this news of her inevitable demise. After learning about this, me and Obi-Wan entered the operating room to Padme's side, and he held her hand tightly.

"Don't give up Padme," he says, and she winces, face contorted in pain from giving birth.

She lets out a painful scream before going quiet when a newborn baby's cry breaks out. The medical droid holds the baby up and Obi-Wan takes it, showing it to Padme as she glances over desperately.

"It's a boy," he tells her.

"Luke," she names immediately with a faint smile, before grimacing in pain again as the twin arrives.

She cries out in pain again as Obi-Wan hands me Luke. I look down at him, seeing the infant wave his arms around, his eyes still shut from being just seconds old. A louder cry suddenly pierces the air as the next baby arrives, and the medical droid hands it to Obi-Wan.

"It's a girl," he tells Padme, holding the baby closer to her.

"Leia," she breathes out.

I rock Luke gently, unsure of how to handle the baby as Obi-Wan hands Leia back to the medical droid. He moves closer to Padme.

"You have twins Padme, they need you. Hang on," he urges her softly.

"I can't," she says with a painful wince.

"Save your energy," he replies.

As this is going on, I can sense everything happening in the room, the Force swirling around from all of the emotional turmoil and birth of the newborn babies. To my horror, a dark force of energy slowly latches onto Padme, draining the life from her as a tear falls from my eye. I don't know what to do...

"Obi-Wan... there is still, good in him..." Padme pleads. "I know there is... still..."

With a final breathe, Padme's life fades away, and the dark firce that had surrounded her dissipated away. As if sensing their mother's death, Luke and Leia began to cry sadly again, and a few tears fell from my face as I rocked Luke gently.

From the other side of the glass window, Master Yoda's ears drooped and he gazed down sadly in grief.

* * *

 ** _Medical Facility Tower; Coruscant_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The operating platform slowly rose up, smoky mist being blown away softly. The overhead lights continued to shine on the figure locked down into the operating table, the light glinting off of his armor. He now wore completely black armor over his body, a cape hanging loosely off his back. Covering his head was a mask, looking like a skull, and it allowed the man to breathe, the long, cold breaths echoing through the air.

When the operating table was angled completely vertical, having the figure up straight, he shifted his head slightly, the pale light reflecting off the mask. Darth Sidious slowly approaches the table, eyes gleaming yellow with interest.

"Lord Vader... can you hear me?" he questions cautiously with a growl.

"Yes, Master..." the newly born Darth Vader says, his voice mechanical, cold, and capable of striking fear into the hearts of a common man. Sidious grinned in satisfaction, and then Vader slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Where is Padmé?" he asks slowly. "Is she safe? Is, she alright?"

Sidious frowns, putting on a facade of regret and sorrow for his new apprentice. "It seems, in your anger, you... killed her," he answers grimly.

Internally though, Sidious was cackling madly, knowing the true reason of Senator Amidala's death. He could sense her life Force, and drained it away, helping to funnel it into Vader to give him a new life. The cyborg Sith was now forever his new apprentice.

Denial, disbelief, fury, and grief washed over Vader as he looked over at his master.

"I... I couldn't have!" he exclaims in protest. "She was alive, I felt it!"

Vader starts to growl, taking hold of all his anger and grief. Despite what he said, when he reached into the force to sense his love, she wasn't there. She truly was dead, and it had been his fault! The whole room begins to shake and shudder violently as his anger flowed through the Force. Droids were ruthlessly destroyed, machines shattered and sparked, and metal walls were bent.

Darth Vader then pulled against his restraints, snapping the cuffs on his arms away from the table and dropping to the floor. He stumbles, taking a few uneasy and painful steps, hunched over as he clenches his hands.

A wide smirk comes across Sidious's face as he watches Vader unleash his grief and rage. He may have failed and injured himself terribly on Mustafar... but his power in the Force was still unmeasurably vast.

With a growl, Vader flares up at the ceiling and unleashed an agonizing yell, his rage towards Kenobi and Shan greater than ever. If it wasn't for their betrayal and words to Padmé, he never would've killed her! She would be with him!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams, grief and rage flowing at unbelievable levels.


	19. Chapter 18 - A New Hope

**Jarik POV...**

Approximately a day after Padme's death and the birth of Luke and Leia, we traveled to Naboo in order to deliver her body for Padme's funeral. Right now, Master Yoda, Senator Organa, Obi-Wan and I were sitting at the table in a conference room aboard the cruiser, discussing what to do next. Me and Obi-Wan had already told he others about what happened during our battles on Mustafar.

"Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Master Yoda says.

"We must take them somewhere that the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan advises.

"Split up, they should be," Master Toda decides. I let out a quiet, sad sigh.

"My wife and I will take the girl," Senator Organa tells us. "We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what about Luke?" I question.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him," Master Yoda answers, and Obi-Wan nods his head.

"I will take the child and watch over him," he declares, and the rest of us nod, before I remember about Katooni.

"What about Katooni?" I question. "She's still a youngling."

"Spoken to me she has," Master Yoda says, his ears drooping with a sad sigh. "Believe she can no longer be a Jedi, she does. Her clan mates deaths, pained her terribly, it has."

I sigh with a sad look and nod in understanding.

"Where will she go then?" Obi-Wan asks in concern.

"She spoke to me earlier as well, wishing for a place to live." Senator Organa says. "I can help her find a place to stay on Alderaan, where her Force powers can be hidden."

"Boil talked to me, said he's going to search for Rex and the other clones who removed their chips," I let the others know.

"Is that wise?" Bail asks.

"The clones were good men, victims to Palpatine's plans before they were even born. I trust him with my life," I tell the senator firmly, and he nods reluctantly.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Master Yoda proclaims.

The meeting over, we stand up to leave before Master Yoda speaks up again.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Shan, wait a moment," he says, and the two of us sit back down while Bail leaves.

"In your exile, training for the two of you, I have," he says.

"Training?" Obi-Wan asks with a raised eyebrow. I stare at Master Yoda knowingly.

"You mean... that training?" I ask Master Yoda, and he nods his head in confirmation.

Obi-Wan looks at the both of us in confusion.

"What training?" he questions.

"An old friend, has learned the path to immortality," Yoda says cryptically.

Obi-Wan leans forward in surprise, curious about this.

"Who?" he asks.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me... your old Master," Master Yoda tells him.

Obi-Wan widens his eyes in shock.

"Qui-Gon?!" he gasps in surprise and disbelief.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you," Master Yoda continues.

"I will be able to speak with him?" Obi-Wan asks hopefully.

"How to join with the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Master Yoda informs us.

"I was shocked when he told me as well," I remarked.

"I never would have thought this possible..." Obi-Wan muses quietly.

"Padawan Shan, come to a decision, I have." Master Yoda tells me suddenly.

"What decision?" I ask.

"Through this war, matured greatly, you have. Faced many horrors, things many you age do not face, you have," he informs me. "To become a Jedi Knight, ready you are."

I blink in surprise, gaping slightly while Obi-Wan smiles at me proudly.

"Are- are you serious? ...I don't know if I'm ready..." I admit nervously.

"I think you would make a wonderful Knight Jarik," Obi-Wan says confidently.

"Faced many trials you have," Master Yoda says with a nod. "Many trials. Passed the Trial of Courage, you did, when overcoming Darth Revan in your mind. The Trial of the Flesh; overcame the loss of your arm, rose above it you did, and let it impede you, you did not."

I stare at Master Yoda with a small smile of happiness, and he continues.

"In the Temple, passed the Trial of Skill you have, leading your friends to escape, to fight another day you did. Faced against many dangerous foes you have," he informs me. "The Trial of Insight, you completed when on Mustafar you dueled. In Barriss, saw her true self did you, and back to the Light you brought her. A true Jedi you are," he finishes proudly, and I look between the two of them, stunned.

"But there were five Trials... the Trial of Spirit. I don't think I've done that yet," I remind him.

"Perhaps not," Master Yoda says in agreement. "But more than ready you are. Powerful and wiser than most, I believe you to be. In time, face your final trial you will, when will it the Force does."

"Thank you Master... I don't know what to say," I admit.

"I don't think you need to say anything Jarik. You have more than proved yourself during these hard times," Obi-Wan says. "And I believe there is no more you could learn from me."

I smile gratefully at them both.

"Thank you."

* * *

Much later, I was headed through the ship to where Katooni should be at. Boil had already left some time ago in search of his brother's, and me and Obi-Wan were scheduled to part from Senator Organa to Tatooine very soon, Master Yoda having already left once I was Knighted. Once I had seen Luke off to his step family, I would part with Obi-Wan as well to begin my travels around the galaxy, searching for Ahsoka. It felt strange not having the braid, after wearing it constantly for the last three years.

I knocked on the door to her room, and she opened it, looking up at me in surprise.

"Oh, Padawan Shan... or I guess it's Master now right?" she asks sheepishly, and I smile at her.

"You don't have to call me Master all the time Katooni," I tell her. "I just came to say goodbye."

She nods sadly.

"Yeah. I'll miss you..."

"You sure you'll be alright?" I ask her in concern.

"Uh huh. After what happened..." she starts to say, tearing up before continuing on. "I... I don't want to be in anymore bad places. I just want a quiet life... away from war."

I put a hand on her should and smile sadly at her.

"I understand. I'm sorry about what happened to your clanmates, and I'm sure they would want you to be happy and free from the bad things."

She smiles back gratefully and I give her a short hug.

"Goodbye Katooni," I tell her.

"Goodbye... Jarik," she says quietly in response.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

All of Naboo's citizens were in a state of mourning. Not only had the Republic been torn down in place of this new Galactic Empire, but the Jedi has been wiped out for attempting to assassinate the Chancellor. Everyone on Naboo had always been huge supporters of both, but now they weren't sure what to think anymore.

But the worst thing was that Senator Amidala, the woman every citizen born to Naboo, Gungan and human alike, was dead. Her cause of death was unknown, but she was a beloved person, shining like a beacon of light and hope to all.

A funeral procession was taking place in Theed, late in the evening at dusk. Practically everyone in the city, and across the planet had come to the funeral, all silent as the cart carried Padmé's body. She lay still, eyes closed, looking completely at peace even. Her hair was curled up and filled with small flowers placed delicately. A blue dress adorned her body, her belly showing the very late signs of pregnancy. A baby that would never have a chance of life.

Clutched in her hands was a carved necklace, given to her by Anakin when he was still a simple slave boy all those years ago.

Following the procession was the current Queen of Naboo, along with other officials, and several Gungans. The Queen's face was full of sorrow. With the Gungans was Jar Jar Binks and former Boss Nass. The former leader of the Gungans has a stern face as he prodded along, but a hint of grief could be seen in his eyes.

Jar Jar has his head bowed, depressed and struggling to contain his grief. Along with the Naboo leaders was also the Naberrie family; Padmé's parents, and younger sisters with them.

* * *

Out in space, a trio of Venator class Star Destroyers we're positioned, overseeing the construction of another project, hidden from most of the galaxy. The cruisers no longer had their red colors, and were now painted a plain, Imperial gray, along with the rest of their ships.

On the bridge, the newly birthed Darth Vader stride across the center pathway towards the window, where Darth Sidious, newly crowned Emperor stood in discussion with Wilhuff Tarkin. Seeing the approach of Vader, Tarkin excused himself and walked away, the Sith Lord taking his place by his masters side.

His mechanical breathing filled the air, and Vader crosses his arms, staring out the window. In front of them, the skeleton of construction for the Death Star was taking place. At last, the Sith ruled the galaxy.

* * *

The Tantive IV flew down to land in Alderaan's capital city, Bail Organa headed for his home and to his wife, Queen Breha.

He entered the balcony where Breha was sitting, staring out at the beautiful landscape with snow capped mountains and a setting sun. She looked over at his approach, and there was a smile on his face, a bundle held in his arms.

He sat down beside her and gently handed over the bundle to her. Breha's eyes brightened as she took the bundle and glanced at Bail, who smiled again. In the bundle of blankets sat the baby Leia, who stared up at the two with curious eyes, fiddling with her hands.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

Me and Obi-Wan rode up to the small moisture farm through the desert, the twin suns setting in the distance, casting a brilliant array of colors in the sky. We dismounted our eopies, and in my arms was little Luke, sleeping soundly in the blankets, looking so peaceful. If only the galaxy could be the same...

Me and Obi-Wan had our hoods on and walked up to the approaching woman, Beru Lars, who was eyeing us with confusion. I held the bundle out to her, and she took Luke, looking at him in surprise before smiling at us. We smiled lightly back and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

Beru then turned around and headed over to a small mound of sand next to a hole in the ground, where her husband Owen was standing, looking out at the setting suns. Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully as we watched the couple gaze at baby Luke, before looking back at the sunset. Satisfied, I turned to Obi-Wan, who looked at me knowingly.

"You are going to look for Ahsoka now?" he asks.

"I am," I reply, and we give each other a hug. "I'll miss you Master."

"And so will I," he responds as we separate.

With one last parting smile, I got back onto my eopie and started back the way we came, where R5 was parked in the distance with a small, simple ship. I looked back at the setting suns one last time, feeling a small surge of hope that in the future, everything will turn out alright.

And now it's time for me to find Ahsoka, the only one I have ever fully loved.

* * *

 _And it's over! Man this movie was so saddening, and I don't care what others may think, but Revenge of the Sith was one of the best Star Wars movies made! I hope you all enjoyed it!_ _Thank you for supporting my story so much, and don't worry; Jarik's story is not even close to being over yet. :D_


	20. Sequel Announcement!

**_Sequel Announcement!_**

 _"Legacy of Jarik Shan V4: A Jedi in Exile" is the next part of Jarik's story, and is already up on my profile page! It's also a crossover with How to Train Your Dragon!_

 _"Legacy of Jarik Shan V2: The Clone Wars" is the prequel to this story and can be found on my profile page, and I would suggest checking it out! Before that is "Legacy of Jarik Shan V1: Beginnings," although that's currently on HIATUS at the moment._

 _The different franchises in my universe, which is known as the **Shaniverse** , include Star Wars, HTTYD, Avatar: Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, and Transformers so far. I have two side stories about Legend of Korra and Transformers in the Shaniverse already on my profile right now! :D_


End file.
